


La Becaria

by Vivi_GC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash, Girl On Girl, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kara Danvers x LenaLuthor, Lena Luthor - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, SuperCorp, strap on
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_GC/pseuds/Vivi_GC
Summary: Kara Danvers, jefa editorial de la revista CatCo, debe trasladarse a otra ciudad para acudir a una conferencia con Lena Luthor, becaria a su cargo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas se queden a solas en el jacuzzi del hotel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia de Derechos: Los personajes de Supergirl no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics. Yo sólo tomé prestadas a las chicas para que jueguen un poco entre ellas y las devolveré sin daños...casi. Bueno, nada notable.
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencia: ¡Smut!, puro smut, NSFW, +18 (si en tu país la mayoría de edad es después de los 18, ven a México, aquí si lo puedes leer 3:D). Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad en la escuela u oficina, reuniones familiares y demás.
> 
>  
> 
> Como ya se imaginaran, es una relación entre 2 mujeres. Así que si no te agrada deberías tomarte unos minutos para reflexionar que haces aquí. Tal vez te asusta pero te gusta, como dice una de mis lectoras (Saludos a HarukaSama76).
> 
>  
> 
> Si continuas es porque estás de acuerdo con los puntos anteriores.
> 
>  
> 
> Y hasta aquí con la parte legal, pasemos a los saludos
> 
>  
> 
> Hey!
> 
>  
> 
> Señorxs usuarixs, el día de hoy les traigo un one-shot AU ya que se han portado tan bien y yo necesitaba relajarme después de andar de mandilona (sí, mi mujer me manda), así que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Si es así, díganmelo en un comentario y puede que pronto los vuelva a consentir con otro similar que traigo en mente pero aún no está sobre papel.
> 
>  
> 
> Agradezco que le den una oportunidad a mis historias y esta vez no añadiré notas al final, por razones obvias, así que de una vez les doy los avisos de ocasión.
> 
>  
> 
> "Aún contra ti" sigue en pie y les cuento que ya está escrita en su totalidad, sólo resta editar y actualizaré lo más pronto posible, pues quiero terminarla antes de que la 4ta temporada salga en español porque en inglés va a estar difícil ganarle.
> 
>  
> 
> Y ya para terminar les comento que este fic está inspirado en "La alumna y la profesora" de Thais Dutie.
> 
>  
> 
> Sin más les dejo a solas... con la luz baja... música relajante...ambiente...

 

**La Becaria**

 

 

Kara Danvers, jefa editorial de la revista CatCo, se encontraba en el jacuzzi del hotel donde acababan de tener una importante conferencia. Algo sobre biotecnología, cosa que en ese preciso momento no le importaba estando tan cerca del orgasmo, quizá más tarde revisaría sus notas y recordaría de qué se trataba para poder escribir el reportaje, por el cual se había tenido que trasladar a otra ciudad y gracias a eso se encontraba hospedada en ese maravilloso hotel.

 

Ya era tarde y sabía que la mayoría de los huéspedes estarían cenando o empezaban a disfrutar la vida nocturna de la ciudad, por lo cual decidió bajar y sumergirse en el jacuzzi que había visto unas horas antes.

 

No se equivocó, tanto el jacuzzi como la alberca estaban vacíos, solo había una pareja platicando en una mesa algo alejada. Se encargó de quedar relativamente oculta, gracias a las plantas que decoraban el lugar, para evitar miradas indiscretas.

 

Aprovechando la relativa soledad, había dejado que el chorro del hidromasaje apuntara directo a su entrepierna, provocándole una deliciosa sensación. Llevaba ya varios minutos en esa misma posición, aferrándose al borde del jacuzzi, haciendo lo posible por mantener su respiración controlada y no gemir. Pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, fantaseando.

 

-Ahora veo por qué no saliste con los demás.

 

Había reconocido la voz de inmediato y elevó la mirada para encontrarse con Lena Luthor entrando en la tina, sus intensos ojos verdes recorriéndola con cierto descaro, rápidamente se reacomodó para dejar de sentir la presión del agua en su intimidad, con un poco de molestia por haber estado tan cerca y haber sido interrumpida. Se fijó en lo bien que le quedaba ese bikini blanco, como se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente y contrastaba con el cabello negro suelto, cayendo sobre su pecho. No cualquiera se atrevería a usar ese color para entrar al agua. La chica se zambulló y emergió de nuevo, Kara no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que veía totalmente mojada. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su vientre ante ese pensamiento.

 

-Creí que irías con ellos.

 

Evadió el comentario de Lena, quien era la nueva becaria de la revista y estaba bajo su cargo. Su madre, Lillian Luthor, era una importante empresaria y amiga de Cat Grant, dueña de la revista, a quien le había pedido como favor mantener a su hija ocupada en algo productivo. Así que la chica tenía beneficios especiales, como asistir a este tipo de conferencias.

 

-Esa era la idea, hasta que noté que tú no ibas. No me apetecía estar a solas con un montón de presumidos que sólo quieren meterse entre mis sábanas.

 

Kara sonrió y se hundió un poco más en el agua, queriendo ahogar su frustración. Cerró los ojos nuevamente. A pesar de ser joven, Lena era muy inteligente, Kara la había escuchado hacer muy buenas preguntas, logrando poner en aprietos a los entrevistados, su sonrisa sincera y esa figura, la hacían llamativa y con eso lograba obtener respuestas que usualmente los reporteros sin talento jamás tendrían, lástima que ella estaba destinada a otra vida y esto era apenas un pasatiempo para ella. Debía reconocer que en más de una ocasión le había hecho perder el hilo de la conversación con esa mirada tan inquisitiva, llena de curiosidad, que la estremecía al recorrerla como unos minutos antes. Suspiró por el rumbo que seguían sus pensamientos.

 

-Estás algo tensa. Deberías relajarte, ya sabes qué no le diré a nadie.

 

No notó en qué momento se había acercado tanto. La mano de Lena acariciaba su muslo lentamente y le hablaba al oído.

 

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó tratando de aparentar inocencia. Seguía muy excitada y lamentó no haber terminado.

 

-Ya sabes, que pensabas en mí mientras te mordías el labio.

 

La voz en su oído y esa mano acercándose a su bikini, hacían latir su corazón con fuerza y la sangre iba directo a la zona sur de su cuerpo. Bajó una de sus manos y tomó la de Lena.

 

-No es correcto Luthor, soy tu jefa y te llevo bastantes años. ¿Quieres que Lillian y Cat me maten?

 

-No pensaste en eso cuando nos besamos. Además no eres  **tan**  mayor, solo son unos cuantos años.

 

Hacía un par de meses, se habían encontrado en un cóctel y se habían besado. Kara hubiera deseado poder culpar al alcohol, pero no estaba tan intoxicadas para no saber lo que hacían.

 

-Estamos solas. La semana pasada cumplí 21, así que ya soy mayor de edad y te traigo ganas, no podrán hacer nada si es mi decisión. Además se que no has dejado de pensar en mí desde esa noche… Lo sé por cómo me miras.

 

Lena aprovechó la distracción y acomodó su mano en la intimidad de Kara, el movimiento le arrancó un sensual gemido. Ambas esperaron unos segundos, por si habían llamado la atención.

 

Kara sabía que tenía razón, Lena le gustaba desde que Cat las presentó y la ordenó hacerla su sombra hasta que aprendiera el oficio.

 

Desde la fiesta, la rubia recordaba una y otra vez ese beso, la sensación de los labios de Lena en los suyos, las manos acariciando su cadera mientras la tenía atrapada contra la pared y los suaves gemidos en su boca. Además del morbo que le provocaba estar en un evento público donde cualquiera pudo haberlas visto y eso le excitaba.

 

-Recapacité. Tener 32 es ser bastante mayor para ti- Kara volteó discretamente y se tranquilizó al ver que la pareja seguía en lo suyo, ignorando su existencia.

 

-¿Entonces por qué estás nerviosa?

 

-No lo estoy. Es tu imaginación, Luthor.

 

-Si supieras lo que hay en mi imaginación, yo te pongo nerviosa… Te contaré un secreto, cada mañana al verte salir del elevador pienso una manera diferente de hacerte mía sobre tu escritorio. Llenas mi mente de perversión y tengo que obligarme a pensar en otra cosa antes de hacerlo realidad. En mi última fantasía te ponía boca abajo contra el escritorio, separando tus piernas y yo detrás de ti, penetrándote despacio.

 

Le dijo al oido, el cálido aliento de la mujer contra su piel mojada la hizo temblar de deseo.

 

Kara sabía que era verdad, pues en ya varias ocasiones había notado esa chispa en sus ojos, haciéndola sentir desnuda. Tratándose de Lena, no le desagradaba pero no era correcto.

 

Su respiración se había vuelto irregular, la chica había corrido la tela que cubría su parte inferior.

 

-Dentente, Lena. Lo que haces podría tener consecuencias.

 

Hubiera querido cerrar sus piernas, sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad hacía mucho había desaparecido.

 

Lena usó su otra mano para tomar su rodilla y mantener sus piernas separadas. Muy despacio, recorrió con su dedo medio los pliegues de Kara, disfrutando su turbación por querer detenerla y al mismo tiempo seguir.

 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dedo acariciando su entrada. Se mordía el labio con fuerza, en su mente había una lucha entre sí permitirlo o no.

 

No tuvo que pensar más, pero si reprimir un fuerte gemido cuando sintió dos dedos entrando de golpe. Estaba muy húmeda y poco tenía ver con estar sumergida en la bañera.

 

-Debería controlar su cara señorita Danvers o nos van a descubrir- movió sus dedos dentro de Kara.- Quisiera comerte durante horas, pero me temo que no puedo respirar bajo el agua y eso podría ser un impedimento.

 

Cómo podía pedirle que se controlara cuando movía sus dedos con semejante maestría, curvándolos donde debía y tocando de esa manera su clítoris. Lena se atrevió a más y después de una última mirada alrededor liberó uno de sus pechos para lamerlo.

 

Kara no pudo resistir y se unió al juego, moviendo rítmicamente su cadera, profundizando las embestidas de la morena.

 

Gemía lo más bajo que podía en el oído de Lena, la chica entraba con toda la fuerza que el agua le permitía, acercándola al clímax una vez más.

 

-Cerramos en cinco minutos. Disculpen el inconveniente.

 

Kara escuchó una voz que nada tenía que ver con la de Lena. Era la del encargado que avisaba a la pareja del cierre de las instalaciones. Sacó la mano de Lena de entre sus piernas y trató de aparentar normalidad. Su respiración seguía agitada para cuándo el mozo llegó, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Si había notado algo, no hizo ningún comentario.

 

Maldijo por segunda ocasión el haber estado tan cerca. Necesitaba más, ahora que había probado lo prohibido, no podía conformarse con unas cuantas caricias.

 

Lena salió del agua impulsandose con sus brazos, mostrando su cuerpo a Kara, para quien no pasó desapercibida la transparencia del traje de baño de la morena. La chica se sentó en el borde del jacuzzi y descaradamente separó sus piernas, provocando a la rubia.

 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

 

Kara sacudió su cabeza, para sí misma por lo que iba a hacer.

 

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?

 

Al diablo la cordura. Lena tenía que ser suya.

 

 

Su habitación estaba en el séptimo piso así que tomaron el elevador, sólo eran ellas dos mirándose con intensidad. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Lena no dudó en atrapar sus labios, primero con cautela y después profundizando el beso, explorando con su lengua, procurando que Kara reconociera su necesidad en él.

 

Cuándo el ascensor se detuvo, ambas respiraban con dificultad, el cuerpo de Kara atrapado contra la pared, mientras Lena apretaba sus pechos sin escrúpulos.

 

Kara fue la primera en salir, revisando que el pasillo estuviera vacío, mientras caminaba, sacó la tarjeta de su bolso y la deslizó para abrir la puerta de su habitación pero la ansiedad no le permitía hacerlo correctamente. Al tercer intento, el lector brillo en color verde y ambas intercambiaron miradas llenas de lascivia.

 

¿Lena cumpliría su palabra? Durante todo el camino en su mente sonaban las palabras dichas mientras la penetraba con sus dedos y deseaba volver a sentirla, quería saber si era igual de hábil con su boca.

 

La habitación estaba a oscuras, Kara entró tomando a la joven de la mano y dejó caer su toalla mientras empujaba a Lena contra la pared, besándola como la primera vez, como en cada fantasía, mientras se tocaba hasta venirse.

 

Era un beso cargado de deseo contenido durante esos 2 meses. La chica lo profundizó, soltando también la toalla que la cubría y acercando sus cuerpos. Presionando una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia.

 

Kara la recorría con caricias, memorizando sus curvas pero deseaba verla, apretó el interruptor y la recamara se llenó de una tenue luz amarilla, creando un ambiente agradable y acogedor.

 

Podía ver sus pezones, presionando contra el sostén de su traje de baño. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica y con un poco de desesperación desabrochó el cierre en su espalda, lo mismo hizo con el del cuello y dejó caer la prenda al suelo. Ante ella aparecieron un par de senos coronados por unos duros pezones café claro , los acarició y los sintió fríos. Pero eso solo la impulsó a acariciarlos y lamer uno con la punta de su lengua, recibiendo una violenta inspiración en respuesta. Lena la tomó de la nuca para hacer más presión contra su pecho e incrementar las atenciones.

 

Kara sonrió ante el atrevimiento de la menor y la llevó hasta la cama.

 

-Acuéstate a la mitad de la cama, Luthor.- ordenó.

 

A pesar de que ya habían rebasado el límite de la formalidad, la seguía llamando por su apellido, igual que en la oficina. Le excitaba saber que lo que hacía no era ético y que eso podría costarle su carrera entera.

 

La chica levantó una ceja pero obedeció, dándole la espalda y gateando sensualmente, regalándole una monumental vista de su trasero. Una vez estuvo en el centro, se acomodó sobre su espalda y separó sus piernas, provocándola.

 

Kara la veía con deseo y reconoció el reto en el brillo de esos ojos verdes. Anhelaba dominarla, ahora más que nunca. A pesar de que ella era su jefa, la morena sabía la posición que tenía en la empresa y no la trataba como todos. Durante un tiempo, Kara pensó que solo era una niña rica descarriada y pronto se iría, su sorpresa fue cuando los meses pasaban y ella seguía al pie del cañón, demostrándole su talento, pero sin llegar a ser del todo sumisa. A pesar de dar buenos resultados le frustraba que siempre tenía que hacer todo a su manera.

 

Kara llevó sus manos a su espalda para deshacer el nudo del top. Podía ver la ansiedad en los movimientos de Lena, que movía su cadera de forma involuntaria por no poder contener su deseo, así que decidió alargar la espera todo lo posible. Con lentitud llevó su brazo a la altura de su pecho y la mano que quedaba libre hasta su cuello, en cuanto deshizo el nudo atrapó la pieza antes de que cayera, manteniéndola en su lugar y evitando quedar expuesta. Lena era una mujer voluble y podía notar la frustración en su rostro por no tener lo que quería, cuando ella lo pedía.

 

Subió a la cama y se acomodó sobre el vientre de la chica a horcajadas.

 

-Dijiste que querías comerme por horas. Ahora lo harás

 

Con su dedo acarició el labio inferior de Lena y lentamente descendió por su barbilla. Cuando llegó a su cuello, abrió la mano y envolvió su garganta con fuerza, con una mirada altiva le dió a entender que ella era la dominante en este juego. Se mantuvieron unos segundos en una guerra silenciosa, hasta que Lena cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo, cediendo el control.

 

Kara siguió bajando por entre sus senos, acariciando la blanca piel, torturando sus pezones cada vez más rígidos, disfrutando las reacciones que provocaba en Lena. Con sus uñas rasguñó desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, rastro que rápidamente adquirió una tonalidad roja, contrastando con la piel de Lena. Kara disfrutaba el gesto y los jadeos de la chica, mezcla de dolor y placer acompañado de pequeños quejidos. Finalmente, soltó el agarre de su propio top y la parte superior de su cuerpo quedó libre ante la mirada de Lena, quien intentó acariciarla, sin embargo Kara no estaba dispuesta a ceder el control tan rápido. A medio camino, la rubia interceptó sus manos y las sujetó sobre su cabeza, presionando con su propio cuerpo y besándola con toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo.

 

Sintió a Lena gemir en su boca y decidió liberarla de su agarre. Guió sus manos hasta su cadera, invitándole silenciosamente a terminar de desvestirla.

 

Lena entendió el mensaje y viéndola a los ojos deshizo los nudos que sujetaban el bikini. Lo sacó en un movimiento suave y se excitó aún más al sentir la humedad de Kara sobre su piel. Sus gemidos aumentaron cuando la mayor empezó a mordisquear su oreja y a bajar por su cuello, acariciando la base de sus senos, juntándolos con fuerza y rozando con sus pulgares para después lamer y morder, primero uno y después otro, mirándola a los ojos. La morena sujetó su trasero e hizo presión hacia abajo, con lo cual le arrancó un pequeño grito de placer que chocó contra su cuello.

 

Kara se separó, volviendo a sentarse sobre su abdomen y dejó a Lena recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Tocando sus pechos, bajando por su cintura y llegando hasta su monte totalmente depilado, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel, que brillaba por la lubricación acumulada. Dejó que separara sus pliegues nuevamente, esta vez sin arrepentimiento, mientras movía su cuerpo al compás de las caricias. Le permitió penetrarla, primero con un dedo y luego con dos, su humedad resbalaba por la mano de la chica mientras entraba y salía de ella.

 

Cuando sintió que estaba muy cerca de acabar, Kara se movió y acomodó sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, quedando totalmente expuesta y al alcance de su boca. No quería perderse el placer de disfrutar esa lengua que la había estado tentado desde hacía tiempo.

 

Lena acarició sus muslos y sin dudarlo hundió su rostro, empezando a lamer primero sus labios y con cuidado los separó para dejar libre su clítoris, recorriéndola hasta su entrada. Poco a poco aumentó la velocidad, disfrutando el movimiento y los gemidos de la rubia.

 

De pronto sintió el aliento tibio de la mujer entre sus piernas y sus dedos haciendo a un lado su bikini. Soltó un largo gemido al sentir la lengua de Kara abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues y atrapar su clítoris entre sus labios. Con esfuerzo recordó que debía seguir con su tarea y continuó lamiendo, ahogando sus gemidos entre las piernas de la rubia.

 

Kara no aguantó mucho después de que Lena comenzó a penetrarla con su lengua, recogiendo todo el líquido que salía de ella. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se corrió con un sensual grito que erizó la piel de Lena y la dejó también al borde.

 

Kara se levantó poco después de que su cuerpo dejará de convulsionarse por el placer, besó a Lena, mezclando los sabores de ambas.

 

-Todavía no acabamos.

 

Le dijo antes de caminar hasta la cómoda, de dónde saco una caja plateada y de su interior unas correas y un objeto de color negro.

 

Colocó con agilidad el arnés, ajustándolo a sus caderas para asegurarse de que ambas recibirían placer.

 

Regresó y con muy poco esfuerzo jaló a Lena hasta la orilla de la cama. Después tomó el bikini de la chica para terminar de desnudarla. Lena levantó la cadera para facilitar la tarea, mientras se mordía el labio y veía el dildo entre las piernas de la rubia.

 

Silenciosamente, Kara se debatía entre sí embestirla de un solo golpe o penetrarla despacio, permitiendo que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al tamaño del juguete.

 

-Separa tus piernas.- ordenó

 

Kara vio el rubor en las mejillas de Lena mientras obedecía dócilmente. Sonriendo satisfecha por al fin lograr dominar a la chica de ojos verdes.

 

Con sus dedos recorrió su entrada sintiéndola muy mojada, tomó el juguete y comenzó a pasarlo por su entrepierna para lubricarlo. El dildo que al principio era de un negro matizado se volvió brilloso por los fluidos de Lena. Notaba su respiración agitada.

 

Se acercó a besarla una vez más pero Lena la detuvo.

 

-Espera.- jadeó en su oído.

 

-¿Pasa algo?- movía su cadera muy despacio, dejándola sentir el peso del silicón entre sus labios y contra su clítoris.

 

-No, nada…. Hazlo.- pidió con voz ronca, debido a la excitación.

 

Kara sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse con esa suave petición y el deseo implícito en ella. Bajó su mano por entre los cuerpos de ambas. Guío la punta hasta la entrada de Lena y con sus caderas empujó suavemente. En cuanto sintió la estrechez de la chica, descartó embestirla, así que empezó a penetrarla muy despacio, saliendo y entrando un poco más en cada movimiento, esperando a que su cuerpo la recibirá con mayor facilidad. Ambas suspiraron cuando, después de varios minutos, Kara estuvo totalmente dentro y sus cuerpos chocaron.

 

Se besaron nuevamente y la rubia inició un suave vaivén con sus caderas. Apenas se movía al principio, conforme Lena se acoplaba al ritmo se empezó a mover más rápido. Entrando hasta el fondo y arrancando un grito cada vez que el juguete alcanzaba un determinado punto en su interior.

 

Kara la tomó por la nuca y, se acomodó para hacer las penetraciones más profundas y rápidas, provocando que los gritos de la joven aumentarán mientras su segundo orgasmo se desarrollaba.

 

-¡Kara, ya casi! Así, sólo un poco más.

 

La rubia se acercó a besarla nuevamente y con una última embestida Lena gritó y sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda de la mayor, la envolvió con sus piernas y Kara liberó su orgasmo también.

 

Siguió empujando con fuerza mientras ambas se corrían, entrando con dificultad en Lena y sintiendo como sus paredes se cerraban en torno al dildo con cada embestida.

 

Cuando Lena aflojó su agarre, la rubia se retiró con extremo cuidado y se dejó caer junto a ella. Aún tratando de controlar su respiración y los espasmos provocados por el orgasmo.

 

Aflojó las correas y removió el juguete, con uno de sus dedos limpió los jugos de la chica pero se encontró con un rastro de sangre. Preocupada se levantó y encontró el edredón manchado justo debajo de Lena.

 

Su expresión pasó de preocupación a pánico.

 

-¿Te lastimé?

 

Lena negó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Kara se dejó caer en la cama, viéndola a los ojos.

 

-¿Eres virgen?

 

-Era… Hasta hace unos minutos.- aclaró la joven.

 

-Mierda.- dijo antes de cubrirse la cabeza con una almohada.


	2. La Oficina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan la fantasía de Lena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!
> 
> Les tengo una sorpresa!! Pues al final me convencieron y la voy a continuar. Peroooo...siempre hay un pero, no será tan rápido como quisiera. La historia ya está en mi mente y la iré escribiendo en cuanto tenga tiempo, sólo no se desesperen.
> 
> Les traje regalo porque posiblemente me ausente unos días, voy a aprovechar para escribir aunque les aviso que este fin no habrá actualización.
> 
> Y bueno, ya saben que en este tipo de historias no pongo notas al final así que de una vez les digo que si no recuerdan quienes son Bill Clinton y Monica Lewinsky, estaban muy chiquitxs cuando él fue presidente o peor aún, no habían nacido pues sólo googleenlo. :-3
> 
> Ya para terminar solo les recuerdo las advertencias:
> 
> a)Esta es una historia trata de 2 chicas, así que si te consideras homofóbico, piensalo dos veces porque no estarías aquí si fuera verdad.
> 
> b)No la lean en lugares públicos y si lo hacen pasen el link pa’ que los demás sepan porque se mueven tanto en el asiento y
> 
> c) Es para mayores de edad. Si, como dijo una de las chicas, “se pasan la adv por el arco del triunfo” pues es responsabilidad de sus papás por no checar lo que leen jajajaja (saludos @JessTistark )
> 
> Así que las dejo para que se relajen, pongan música ad hoc, luces bajas, Lena gimiendo su nombre...

 

**Capítulo 2**   
**La oficina**

Los gemidos ahogados de Lena apenas eran audibles en el baño de mujeres del último piso del edificio de CatCo.

Había pasado una semana desde que Lena se había entregado y Kara no hacía más que ignorarla sutilmente. Lo cual, en lugar de desalentarla, le provocaba muchísimo más. Apretó sus dedos contra su clítoris una vez más y se vino en silencio, mientras trataba de contener su respiración muy marcada.

En esa semana había tenido que masturbarse en varias ocasiones durante la hora de la comida, que era cuando la oficina se quedaba vacía, pues era tanta su excitación que cualquier movimiento le hacía cerrar los ojos y fantasear con su jefa, cuya oficina estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su escritorio. Eso sin contar el peligro de caminar en tacones con ese grado de excitación entre sus piernas, amenazando con doblar sus rodillas en cualquier momento.

Ese día se sentía especialmente “indispuesta” por algún motivo. Quizá por el provocativo vestido que Kara llevaba ese día. No era nada del otro mundo en realidad, solo un vestido negro sin mangas y cuello redondo, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Pero  se pegaba deliciosamente a su cuerpo, marcando cada curva, haciéndole recordar lo que había debajo de la tela. Además, no solo el vestido, sino la manera de portarlo. Esa femineidad, la forma de caminar y los gestos que hacía de manera inconsciente, como soltarse el cabello y peinarlo hacia un lado con sus dedos o cada vez que se cruzaba de piernas y la prenda ascendía hasta casi dejar sus muslos descubiertos provocando la imaginación de Lena, que la observaba desde su escritorio, más concentrada en lo que hacía su jefa que en lo que decía la nota que estaba corrigiendo.

Cuando terminó, subió su tanga y se acomodó la falda, lavó sus manos con esmero y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde estaba su bolsa y dentro un tupper con el almuerzo. Tenía más ganas de volver a tocarse que de comer pero le quedaba poco tiempo y necesitaba recuperar un poco de energía.

Entonces escuchó esa voz profunda que le provocaba pensamientos impuros.

-Hoy no puedo, tengo cosas que terminar antes de irme...sí, ya sé que es viernes pero esto es urgente...supongo que sólo yo, todos quieren irse cuanto antes y creo que es mejor porque así podré concentrarme y acabo más rápido...por supuesto que lo quisieras.-dijo en un tono coqueto que hizo hervir la sangre de Lena- Bien, termino con esto y los alcanzo en el bar…¡por supuesto que no! Hoy no me veo como una aburrida oficinista….vale, entonces nos vemos más tarde y ya platicaremos.

Lena se fue sin hacer ruido para que Kara no supiera que la había escuchado, pero pensando que esa misma tarde Kara tenía una cita, aunque antes de eso se quedaría sola en la oficina.

Por la tarde cuando Kara les dijo a todos que se podían ir, Lena se despidió como de costumbre, tomó el elevador, bajó  tan solo un par de pisos y salió. Sabía que ahí había una oficina desocupada, así que entró sigilosamente y se sentó a esperar a que el edificio se vaciara. Observó por la venta como la gente salía, se veían como pequeñas hormigas, dispersandose en todas direcciones. Estaba ansiosa por regresar. Se dedicó a retocar su maquillaje y justo antes de salir, quitó su tanga y la guardó en su bolsa. Estaba muy mojada y pudo oler su propia excitación. Dio un último vistazo y comprobó que nadie más salía. Se roció un poco de perfume y se dirigió de nuevo al último piso.

Tomó las escaleras, solo por si acaso y llegó al piso donde trabajaba. Lo encontró ya vació. El único indicio de la presencia de Kara era la música proveniente de su oficina y la rubia tarareando distraidamente.

Se desabrochó un botón y acomodó sus pechos para resaltarlos, caminó decidida.

Al entrar a la oficina encontró a la editora muy concentrada en documento, así que se acercó a ella y se recargó en el escritorio.

-¡Luthor! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al descubrir su presencia.

-Vengo por ti.

Kara la ignoró

-No deberías estar aquí, desde hace rato avisé que podían retirarse.

-¿Y perderme el tenerte a solas? Jamás. Llevo toda la semana con ganas de ti y quiero repetir lo que hicimos.

-Eso no debió pasar. Tenemos que olvidarlo.

A pesar de que la estaba rechazando, Lena reconoció ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Lujuria. Era lo único que necesitaba para convencerla.

-Pues pasó, ambas lo quisimos y lo disfrutamos. No puedo olvidar mi primera vez y lo sabes.- chantaje, siempre le había resultado.

-De haber sabido que eras virgen jamás habría sucedido, yo...lo siento, Lena.- Kara trató de volver a leer el papel que tenía enfrente.

-Pues yo no, desde ese día sólo quiero volver a tenerte entre mis piernas. Despertaste algo en mi, Kara.- vio la mirada asesina de la rubia- ¡Ups! Lo siento, estamos en la oficina. Necesito tenerla dentro otra vez, señorita Danvers.

-No, Luthor. No debió pasar y no volverá a suceder. Búscate  alguien más, una novia o una amiga, yo que sé

Tomó la mano de Kara y la colocó sobre su muslo.

-Te quiero a ti.

Kara quería alejarse pero su mano no respondía.

-Vamos jefa, no es tan difícil. Para como me tienes solo serán unos minutos.

Lena llevó la mano más arriba, hasta su entrepierna y ambas gimieron. Lena al sentir el roce que le provocó una descarga eléctrica y Kara al notar la ausencia de ropa interior y lo húmeda que estaba. Lena empujó un poco su cadera y volvió a gemir.

Kara se mordía el labio, aspiró profundo y se maldijo internamente.Sabía que se iba a arrepentir pero su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba con esa niña. Acomodó su mano e introdujo un dedo, sintiendo la estrechez de la morena, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la primera vezq ue la había tocado.

-Esto está muy mal, Lena. Estamos en la oficina.

-Pero quiero que me lo hagas sobre tu escritorio.- Le dijo, poniendo su carita más inocente. Movió su cadera nuevamente y el dedo resbaló, abriéndose paso.

La rubia no resistió más, se puso en pie y tiró los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio, que cayeron con un ruido seco sobre el piso alfombrado. Separó las piernas de Lena y se acomodó entre ellas, mientras atrapaba su labio inferior con sus dientes. Hundió su dedo hasta el fondo y le arrancó un pequeño grito a la morena, que se tensó por la repentina invasión. La besó con pasión y empezó un suave mete y saca, apenas perceptible pero que le aceleró la respiración a la chica. Siguió bajando con su boca hasta llegar al cuello de Lena y lo atacó con besos y suaves mordidas, acelerando las suaves embestidas.

La joven desabrochó un par de botones más, dejando a la vista sus pechos. Bajó su sostén y Kara se lamió los labios al ver lo apetecible que estaba Lena. Los acarició con su mano libre, recreándose con la piel blanca, coronada por sus pezones erectos apenas más oscuros que el resto de su piel, acariciandolos con su pulgar y bajando su boca para lamerlos.

Pasó su lengua, humedeciéndolos y provocándole una deliciosa sensación al sentir el aire sobre su piel mojada. 

Dentro de su delirio por volver a tocar la suave piel de Lena, recordó dónde estaban.

-¿Te aseguraste de que estuviéramos solas?

-No hay nadie en los dos pisos inferiores.- le contestó entre gemidos.

Lena tenía razón, pues no aguanto mucho y en una embestida un poco más fuerte, no pudo más y se corrió sobre la mano de Kara, su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y tuvo que sostenerse de la otra mujer para no caer cuando sus rodillas se doblaron.

Toda una semana de deseo contenido hizo que su orgasmo fuera demoledor. Tardó un par de minutos para controlar su respiración y hasta entonces la rubia pudo retirar sus dedos haciéndole sentir un poco de incomodidad al sentir la ausencia. Aunque eso no era suficiente.

-No tienes idea de cuantas veces me he tocado desde que regresamos y ninguna se iguala a lo que acabas de hacerme sentir. Pero aún me siento muy caliente.

Kara sonrió y la besó nuevamente. Apretando su cuerpo contra el escritorio.

Lena se zafó en un rápido movimiento y se colocó detrás de ella. Kara exclamó con sorpresa al sentir como era empujada donde segundos antes había estado Lena.  
  


-¿Sabes lo antojable que te ves en ese vestido? Casi me desmayo cuando te soltaste el cabello y luego con esos lentes que te hacen ver tan intelectual.-suspiró- Llevo todo el día pensando en ti y todo lo que me gustaría hacerte justo sobre este escritorio. Quiero meterme entre sus piernas y no salir en un buen rato. 

La tenía doblada sobre el escritorio y recorría su espalda, desde su nuca hasta la espalda baja. Encontró un pequeño broche en la parte alta del vestido y lo soltó, para después bajar el cierre muy despacio, dejando su piel expuesta. Clavó sus uñas entre sus omóplatos y rasguño hacia abajo, dejando marcas rojas. Lena se sujetó del borde del escritorio y gruñó por el dolor que para nada había sido desagradable.

-Tengo una duda.

Lena le ayudó a sacar sus brazos del vestido y acarició sus pechos, apretándolos antes de que se acomodara de nuevo contra el escritorio.

-¿Cuál?

-Si se suponía que eras virgen ¿Cómo hiciste para saber que debías hacer para complacerme?  
  


Lena soltó una carcajada.

-Leo mucho.- Kara inmediatamente detectó el sarcasmo y quiso reír por el cinismo de su respuesta pero una mordida en su hombro la detuvo.

-Me vas a dejar marcas.- se quejó. Lena la ignoró.

-He tenido amigas pero no quería que cualquier tonta tuviera algo tan preciado. No fue por sentido romántico, si es lo que estás pensando. Pero quería alguien que me diera algo digno de recordar. Dicen que la primera vez nunca se olvida y sí es así quería alguien que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y por qué a mi me dejaste hacerlo?

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Porque usted, señorita Danvers, me pone como nadie lo ha hecho jamás.

Se enderezó sin soltar el cuerpo de la rubia y la recorrió hasta llegar al borde inferior de su vestido, lo subió mientras acariciaba sus muslos descaradamente y lo enrrolló hasta su cintura, dejando su trasero expuesto, tal como había fantaseado tantas veces. Acarició la suave piel, mientras hacía presión con su pelvis. Metió un par de dedos entre la piel y la tanga, recorriendo la tela. Provocando que presionara contra el centro de Kara.

-¿Te gusta mucho el negro?

-Es mi color. Es elegante, es discreto. Y provoca respeto.

-¿Respeto? 

-Soy una domina, me gusta imponer respeto.

-¿Con que una domina, eh?- sintió el tono burlón.

-Me excita que una mocosa malcriada, como tú, intente jugar así conmigo.Sólo por eso te dejo hacer esto.

-No soy una mocosa, soy una Luthor.

-Perdone usted, señorita Luthor, corrijo entonces. Una mocosa malcriada de familia adinerada, que se cree dueña del mundo y que no usa ropa interior, trate de...aaaagghh.

No esperaba la fuerte nalgada que recibió.

-Pues seré una mocosa y aún así en este momento estás a mi disposición..

Le dio otra palmada.

-Lo que tu digas.

Un golpe más.

-No es que me moleste pero se supone que debes tener un patrón de castigo.- dijo Kara conteniendo el aire, pues esta última le había dolido

-No te estoy castigando, me gusta el color que adquiere tu piel, tiene la forma de mi mano y me gusta como te arqueas cuando te duele. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, llevas toda la semana ignorándome.- Una nueva nalgada.- Robaste mi virginidad y luego trataste de huir.

-Yo no la robé- dijo Kara con la respiración agitada.- Tú me la entregaste y de haber sabido hubiera sido muy diferente.

-No soy romántica.

-No hablo de romanticismo, sino de atención. Noté cómo te removías en el avión. Mmmmmmmm.-La nalgada de Lena había tocado un punto sensible, además movía sus caderas contra la rubia y le estaba provocando un roce muy rico.

-Bueno, me gustó tu gesto de sorpresa, así que valió cada- maldito- segundo- de- dolor.

Acompañaba cada palabra de una nueva palmada, es verdad que iba a dejar marcas.

Pudo percibir cómo el vello de Kara se erizaba.

-Te excita.- No era una pregunta. La mujer contestó con una risa muy sensual.

-No estabas preparada, por eso te dolió y sí, me excita saberlo.

-¿Algo así?

Kara gritó al sentir como Lena entraba en ella de golpe y arqueó su espalda. Fue más sorpresa que dolor, pues estaba terriblemente mojada y le gustaba ser penetrada así. Sentir como sus músculos se abrían bruscamente ante la repentina invasión, era una sensación única y deliciosa.

Lena no esperó respuesta y empezó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella, con su cadera empujaba su mano para hacerlas más profundas. Le excitaba ver sus dedos desaparecer en su interior.

-Eres mía, Kara Danvers, desde que te ví fuiste mía.

Kara gruñó, el placer no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Lena sintió como Kara empujaba sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad. Su mano empezaba a doler por la fuerza. Movió sus dedos hacia abajo y con un solo movimiento tomó el cabello de la rubia, enredándolo en su mano, provocando que su espalda se arqueara.

Los gemidos de Kara, que al principio eran muy leves se descontrolaron y empezó a sentir como sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos.

-Estoy muy cerca, ni se te ocurra detenerte.

Kara había detenido el movimiento de sus caderas y dejó que Lena la llevara hasta el orgasmo. Finalmente se corrió con un grito ahogado por su mano.

Respiraba con fuerza y en cuanto su ritmo disminuyó un poco se separó de  Lena. Dejándose caer con cuidado en la silla ejecutiva.

-Bien hecho, Luthor. -la felicitó como si hubiera conseguido una buena entrevista.

-Lo sé- contestó la joven. Sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio.

-Tan arrogante como siempre.

-No es arrogancia. Sólo sé reconocer mis triunfos.

Kara acercó la silla hasta donde estaba y terminó de desabotonarle la blusa, se la quitó y desabrochó el brassiere de encaje para liberar sus pechos. La besó desde la clavícula, bajando por en medio, evitando sus pezones, haciendo que la respiración de Lena se agitara de nuevo. Deslizó el cierre, a un costado de su falda y Lena levantó un poco sus caderas para ayudarle a sacarla.

-Es inmoral venir sin ropa interior al trabajo, señorita Luthor. ¿Es que su madre no la educó?

-La traía pero en cuanto te ví se mojó y tuve que quitármela. Está en mi bolsa si la quieres.

Kara sonrió.

-Levanta tus piernas y ponlas sobre mis hombros.

Lena se recargó sobre sus codos y obedeció. Kara beso su abdomen y siguió bajando hasta hundirse entre las piernas de la chica.

Era una imagen demasiado sexy. Kara, sentada sobre su silla, las piernas cruzadas mientras se comía a Lena Luthor, su prohibida becaria recién desvirgada, sobre su escritorio.

La beso como si se tratara de su boca y con la lengua recorrió primero la parte externa de sus labios, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos y le ayudaba a mantenerse abierta.

Hizo más presión con su lengua y separó los pliegues de Lena, ahora la tenía totalmente a su disposición. Dejó de besar y la recorrió con la lengua desde su entrada hasta el clítoris, arrancándole un gemido desde lo más profundo.

La agarró por debajo de las rodillas y le separó las piernas aún más, dejando su abertura bien expuesta. La miró directo a los ojos, atrapando su mirada. Quería que supiera quien dominaba en ese momento y que la estaba haciendo suya antes de hundirse nuevamente, para penetrarla con su lengua, arrancado un ronco gemido de su garganta.

Lena estaba muy excitada al saber que Kara la tenía a su entera disposición, era vulnerable al deseo de la mujer y una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir como la punta de esa lengua rosada trataba de perforar su entrepierna con cada embestida.

La rubia la recorría entera, rodeando su clítoris con sus labios y acariciando con su nariz mientras se adentraba en el interior de la morena. Provocando suspiros y gemidos sin control.

Lena quería sujetar la cabeza de Kara y hundirla aún más pero la posición no le permitiría moverse.

Kara soltó una de sus piernas y con su pulgar acarició la entrada de Lena, dando pequeños golpecitos a su clítoris con su lengua. Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, ansiaba ser penetrada nuevamente, ansiaba sentir esa pequeña punzada de dolor cada vez que tenía a la rubia en su interior pero Kara solo se quedó en su entrada mientras chupaba sus labios y lamía su pequeño botón. El segundo orgasmo llegó con fuerza, haciéndola perder su soporte y dejándose caer sobre el escritorio, llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de la rubia y la apretó contra su centro mientras decía su nombre en un grito.

Cuando se separó, la rubia la vio a los ojos con malicia, limpió su rostro con su índice y se lo llevó a la boca, cerrando los ojos mientras lamía su propio dedo y disfrutaba el sabor de Lena, era delicioso y le encantaba la forma en que la morena no podía contenerse mientras se corría.  
  


-Mmmmm, si me hubieras dicho que era tu primera vez te hubiera comido tal como acabo de hacerlo.Te hubiera acostado en la cama, tal como estás en este momento sobre mi escritorio y hubiera tomado una de tus piernas,- iba haciendo lo que narraba,- te hubiera besado desde el tobillo hasta el vientre y al terminar la hubiera dejado sobre la cama, justo así.

Acomodó la extremidad, apoyando su pie al borde del escritorio, casi tocando su trasero.  
  


-Y hubiera bajado hasta tu otro tobillo para darle la misma atención.- Volvió a besar nuevamente desde el tobillo, subiendo por la pantorrilla, pasando detrás de la rodilla y siguiendo por el suave muslo de Lena, aspirando el aroma de su ingle y dejando un casto beso sobre su monte - pero esta iría sobre mi hombro. ¿Sientes lo abierta que estás para mi?

Lena no había notado cuánta razón tenía Kara, entre sus caricias no se había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente expuesta y se ruborizó al sentirse tan vulnerable.

-En lugar de permitir que un estúpido juguete tomara algo tan preciado lo hubiera hecho con mis dedos.- Sintió como Kara acariciaba su entrada y como la penetraba suavemente, apenas con la punta, haciendo círculos en su interior. Se sentía delicioso, pero ella quería más. Se dió cuenta de que la pierna apoyada en el escritorio le permitía controlar mejor sus movimientos. - Poco a poco hubiera entrado en ti.

El dedo de Kara se deslizó con facilidad al estar tan bien lubricada. Gimió al sentir los demás dedos chocar contra sus labios. Kara seguía moviéndose en círculos dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus paredes se separaban.

-Cuando estuvieras lista hubiera añadido otro dedo.- Kara sacó el primero y volvió a entrar esta vez con dos.- ¿Duele?- Lena notó la diferencia de tener los dos dedos de Kara pero no dolía aunque sentía como la llenaba por dentro.

Lena negó con la cabeza, Kara empezó a moverse y la joven podía sentir cada embestida abrirse pasó de una forma mucho menos invasiva que el dildo y más placentera. La rubia entró y salió unas cuantas veces, permitiendo que se acostumbrara al tamaño de sus dedos. 

La morena empezó a sentir como la necesidad crecía en su vientre y con cuidado se movió contra Kara, lastimándose un poco al inicio al provocar que la rubia entrara más fuerte en ella, pero encontrando un ritmo placentero poco después.Sentía esos dedos cada vez más profundo, arrancándole gemidos. Cuando Lena empezó a empujar más fuerte, Kar arqueó sus dedos para alcanzar su punto G y jaló con fuerza. En apariencia era un movimiento muy brusco pero Lena tan sólo sintió el placer invadir todo su cuerpo. Sus pezones se endurecieron aún más y sus caderas se movían más y más rápido. Gritaba el nombre de Kara y algunas palabras obscenas que apenas lograba entender. La chica sujetó sus propios pechos con fuerza, apretándolos, jalando.

Sus músculos se tensaron, estaba cada vez más cerca de su tercer orgasmo, le faltaba la respiración. Justo en ese momento Kara hubiera podido hacerle cualquier cosa y Lena hubiera aceptado gustosa.

Sus paredes se contrajeron y con el nombre de la rubia en los labios se corrió. Sus espasmos empujaron los dedos de Kara hacia afuera y esta solo los dejó en su entrada, haciendo pequeños círculos, mientras su pulgar acariciaba alrededor de su clítoris.

Su cuerpo se movía sin control mientras los fuertes gemidos escapaban de su garganta, cuando creyó que su orgasmo estaba terminando los dedos de Kara la penetraron inesperadamente, entrando y saliendo rápidamente, llevándola a un cuarto orgasmo, mucho más intenso que los anteriores. Kara se acomodó sobre ella, haciendo presión sobre su vientre, intensificando la sensación, mientras Lena se aferró a su espalda, clavándole las uñas y mordiendo su cuello y hombros. Cada vez que pensaba que iba a terminar, Kara arremetía nuevamente, manteniéndola en un orgasmo interminable o muchos pequeños, no estaba segura. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo y se sentía muy cansada pero Kara seguía provocándole esa sensación maravillosa. 

No pudo más y trató de cerrar sus piernas, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Kara la llevó a un último orgasmo antes de retirarse de su entrepierna. Con el peso de su cuerpo, provocaba nuevas olas de placer. Acarició su cabello hasta que Lena pudo respirar con relativa normalidad. 

-¿Sabes?- dijo con una voz muy suave y apenas audible- Una vez corrí un maratón y no quedé tan cansada como me siento ahora. ¡Wooooow!

Kara se rió por el comentario, contagiando a Lena quien estaba realmente exhausta, trató de juntar sus piernas pero estaba demasiado sensible después de los orgasmos que había tenido.

La rubia se levantó y se sentó nuevamente en la silla. Lena se incorporó con dificultad y la observó.

-Eso se llama ser multiorgásmica. Es raro encontrar una y no porque no puedan sino porque no se lo permiten.

-Tú sólo te viniste una vez.

-No importa, tú tuviste suficientes orgasmos por las dos.- Lena se sonrojó por el comentario. Bajó del escritorio y caminó al sillón.

-Quiero que por lo menos tengas otro.

Por los ventanales de la oficina pudo ver el cielo, ya oscuro. Tomó un cojín y regresó a donde estaba Kara. Dejó caer el cojín a sus pies y se puso de rodillas frente a Kara.

-Lena, no es necesario.

-Estamos en la oficina, jefa. Aquí soy Luthor.

Kara sintió un escalofrio recorrer desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna. La mocosa sabía como prenderla.

-Señorita Danvers, separe sus piernas, por favor.

Pidió Lena de la manera más sensual que Kara había escuchado. Movió su cuerpo hasta la orilla de la silla y separó su piernas, sujetándose de los brazos de la silla.

-¿Podrías ponerte los lentes?- preguntó Lena un poco tímida, mientras se los extendía.

Kara no supo en qué momento se los había quitado, quizá se habían caido mientras Lena la tenía contra el escritorio. Se los acomodó y Lena empezó a bajar su tanga que aún traía puesta. Le agradó encontrarla tan mojada y sin más, se hundió entre las piernas de la rubia provocándole suaves gemidos.

Con su lengua trató de repetir lo que Kara le había hecho, puede que no fuera precisamente una novata pero nunca había estado con alguien así de experimentada y debía reconocer que Kara le hacía tocar el cielo. Siguió lamiendo y chupando el líquido que escurría hasta su boca. Le excitaba pensar que tenía a su jefa a su merced y se la estaba comiendo en la oficina. A pesar del cansancio era suficiente estímulo para continuar. Gradualmente los gemidos de Kara aumentaron, así como el movimiento de su cadera, prácticamente le estaba cabalgando la boca.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por la intuición, supo que estaba haciendo bien cuando Kara paró de moverse contra ella y le dejó hacer a su antojo. Pronto la rubia se vino con un gruñido y sus piernas se tensaron.

Cuando el cuerpo de Kara se relajó, Lena recargó su cabeza contra uno de sus muslos y tomó una de sus manos, acariciándola, mientras Kara respiraba muy agitada.

-¡Santo cielo! Era obvio que los millennials solo aprenderían a tener sexo en la oficina con los escándalos de  Bill Clinton y Monica Lewinsky.

Cat Grant estaba en la entrada de la oficina apenas cubriendo su vista con una mano.

-Tienen dos minutos para estar presentables y las quiero en mi oficina.- Se dió la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y salió.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Kara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. La Subasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sucedido después de que Cat las descubre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicxs!!
> 
> Estoy de regreso, antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, he andado un poco ocupada y estresada porque ya saben, la vida. Todo fuera como vivir de la escritura... *algún día*.
> 
> Sé que quedé de actualizar Aún Contra Ti pero al parecer mi yo creativo se resiste a escribir algo lo suficientemente bueno como prólogo y no quiero decepcionarlos con un mal episodio. Como sea , estoy segura de que no les molestará que actualice este fic en su lugar y les cuento que tengo una nueva historia en mente, que también ha ocupado mi parte de mi tiempo porque se negó a dejarme dormir hasta que no la escribiera, pero estoy segura que les va a encantar.
> 
> Recuerden que esta historia la hacen ustedes, yo escribo de acuerdo a las ideas que ustedes me dan y me gustaría saber, ¿qué piensan del sexo anal u otras prácticas que se les puedan ocurrir? ¿Una verdadera sesión de sado para principiantes?
> 
> Y bueno, relativo al capítulo y sin afán de spoilear mucho, viene una referencia en inglés que es "peek-a-boo", esta es una expresión que se usa con los niños pequeños, equivalente al "'on ta bebé?" qué hacemos cuando nos cubrimos la cara con las manos yyyyy seguro se preguntarán ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esta historia? Y no es un bebé, no se emocionen jajajajaja. Resulta que también es el nombre de un tipo de lencería, lo pueden buscar y lo encuentran como peek-a-boo lingerie o crotchless. Como sea, recuerden que les pongo las imágenes en las que me inspiré o para que se den una idea de lo que está sucediendo, ya saben, de una vez la tarea completa.
> 
> Esta sensual historia nació como un one-shot smut y se convirtió en una historia más larga a petición de ustedes, pero se quedó con su esencia +18. Así que recuerden, nada de leer en el transporte público y aprovechar los topes, baches, turbulencias, etc. o frente a la tía que siempre les pregunta por el/la novix, a menos que le vayan a compartir el link.
> 
> Una vez aclarado todo lo anterior, les dejo para que lean.
> 
> Luces...música...vibración del celular...

 

**Capítulo 3**

**La Subasta.**

_-Auuuummhhh, Kara. Estás muy profundo._

_-¿Te duele?¿Quieres que me salga?_

_-¡No, espera! Mmmmm, no te muevas._

_-Te dije que en esta posición ibas a sentirme más._

_-Sólo deja que me acostumbre, dame un minuto._

 

_**\---** _

 

Lillian Luthor escuchaba con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Cortó la llamada y aventó el celular al interior de su bolsa, asqueada.

-Localicen a Lena, cuanto antes- su agente de seguridad asintió y transmitió la orden.

Hacía ya varios meses desde que Cat Grant había encontrado a Lena Luthor entre las piernas de Kara Danvers en la oficina de esta última.

En el momento que escuchó la orden de su jefa y dueña de la editorial, Kara se había levantado rápidamente para acomodarse el vestido y alisarlo un poco. Buscó su tanga mientras Lena se vestía, pero no logró encontrarla. Desistió en su búsqueda cuando se dio cuenta que la chica solo la veía recargada en el escritorio, con la blusa aún abierta y una sonrisa cínica.

-Apúrate, por favor.

-Tómalo con calma.

-¡Kira!- gritó Cat desde su oficina.

Hubiera querido contestarle a Lena, pero prefirió ayudarle a abotonar la blusa y que se dirigieran cuanto antes a la oficina de Cat.

Entraron. Kara con la mirada hacia el piso y Lenaocon su actitud típica y risueña, con la confianza de que a ella no le pasaría nada, actitud que molestó a Kara por la falta de solidaridad que demostraba.

-Kira, quisiera pedirte una explicación a lo que ví, aunque es más que obvio lo que sucedía. Pero es que de verdad no lo puedo creer de ti. ¿No tienen ni el más mínimo respeto por su lugar de trabajo?

-Señorita Grant, yo...

-Vamos, tía Cat...

Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-No pasó nada, sólo que Kara ha estado muuuyyy estresada esta semana desde que regresamos del viaje y quise ayudarla a relajarse.

Kara llevó su mano a la frente sin levantar la mirada. Cat también se dio una palmada en la frente ante la explicación de la joven, que no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

-Lena, cariño, terminemos esto rápido, por favor. Tu madre, que por cierto está abajo esperándome en su auto- Kara sintió que su estómago se revolvía- te dejó bajo mi cargo, lo que sea que te pase en esta oficina o cualquier lugar a donde yo te envíe, es mi completa responsabilidad y bueno, también de Kira como tu superior jerárquico- ironizó mirando a la rubia- ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si Lilly se llegara a enterar de esto?

Por primera vez Kara vio a la joven perder esa actitud arrogante y titubear.

-Lo siento mucho, tía Cat. Creo que no lo había visto de esa manera, yo...no medí las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Es por eso que estás aquí. Lilly quería que vieras lo que pasa cuando alguien no piensa antes de actuar y sigue esperando que aprendas algo, aunque por lo visto tu tiempo en CatCo no ha servido de nada. Debería despedirte por lo que acaba de suceder, sin embargo, bajo estas circunstancias no puedo hacerlo porque tu madre haría preguntas y no me apetece darle respuestas, así que te espero el lunes a primera hora. Ahora retírate, por favor. Necesito hablar con Kira.- Lena quiso argumentar pero una mirada de Cat le hizo desistir.- Sal por el lado este y sigue derecho, el auto de tu mamá está al norte y no quiero que te vea salir.

Lena asintió y trató de llamar la atención de Kara que seguía con la cabeza gacha y cubriéndose con una mano. La ojiverde levantó la barbilla, tan altanera como siempre y cuando trató de despedirse de beso de su tía, Cat la detuvo con su mano. La chica sonrió al darse cuenta y se encogió de hombros para después salir sonriente como siempre.

Ambas esperaron hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-Esta niña.- suspiró.- Ahora que se fue, toma asiento, Kira. Debemos hablar.- le señaló el sillón y ella también avanzó para sentarse.

-Señorita Grant, lo siento mucho. No hay nada que pueda decir, acepto toda la responsabilidad y prometo que dejaré el trabajo terminado junto con mi carta de renuncia antes de...

-Calla, Kira. Lo que sucedió es obvio y lo entiendo.- Kara la miró extrañada- Aunque es algo que jamás esperé de ti, digo, con esas faldas aburridas, tu obsesión por el trabajo y querer tener siempre todo bajo control... simplemente no creí que fueras de esas que tienen aventuras de oficina con jovencitas.

Kara se ruborizó y desvió la mirada de nuevo. Había sido peor que una bofetada.

-Ella es una Luthor y Lena, sobre todo, está acostumbrada a salirse con la suya desde que usaba pañales. No me sorprende que te haya seducido y no pongas esa cara, sé que ella inició todo, aunque se suponga que tú deberías ser la adulta responsable en este...lo que sea que ustedes tengan. Ni siquiera sé si tiene un nombre ¿Affair, romance?... ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Nadie.- Kara negó con la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Excelente, entonces no tendré que despedirte.- sintió un tirón en su cuello por lo rápido que volteó, no muy segura de si había escuchado bien.- Sólo te daré un consejo, ten cuidado de lo que haces y con quien te involucras. Sé que muchos tienen relaciones en las oficinas, esa clase de escándalos han levantado nuestro negocio más de una vez y lo sabes mejor que nadie, la mayoría sin pena ni gloria, pero las demandas de acoso están a la orden del día y no quiero ninguna de esas aquí. Se que Lena y Lilly no lo harían por temor al escándalo público y lo que dirían de la familia Luthor, además de tener que explicar porque Lena estaba trabajando con nosotros,- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero mi querida amiga haría lo que fuera por destruirte si se entera que tocaste a su niña. Así que tienes dos opciones, has todo lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder o sean discretas. Me molestaría mucho si esto cayera en las manos equivocadas, porque entonces tendría que reemplazarte y es muy difícil encontrar un empleado así de eficiente y a la vez dócil en estos días, ¿entendido?

-¿D-de verdad no me va a despedir?

Cat la miró como si fuera tonta.

-¿De todo lo que te dije sólo escuchaste el inicio? ¿Preferirías que lo hiciera?

-¡No! Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Esto es de lo más común Kira, no sería la Reina de los Medios si no supiera lo que pasa en este y cada uno de los edificios de Ciudad Nacional. Y bueno, si siguen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, así por lo menos sabré con quién se mete Lena y no tengo que andar cubriendo sus deslices como en otras ocasiones. Espero que por lo menos tú seas relativamente responsable y la detengas de hacer más tonterías.- Kara volvió a enrojecer- Sigue mis consejos y que no se vuelva a repetir, bueno, no aquí.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a suceder y nadie sabrá lo que sucedió.

-Estoy casi segura que volverá a suceder- susurró.- Limpia tu oficina y vete a casa. Te veo el lunes, Kira.

Cat fue a su escritorio, sacó unas llaves y camino hacia el ascensor.

-Ah, lo olvidaba, cúbrete esas marcas, se ven horribles. Que mal gusto por parte de Lena.- Le dijo desde el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Solo ibas a tu oficina.

-Lo siento Lilly, un pequeño inconveniente- dijo sin darle importancia mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del auto.

-¿Que pudo haber sido tan importante para dejarme esperando?- ironizó Lillian Luthor- ¿No podía esperar al lunes?

-Si tanto quieres saber.-Cat giró sus ojos.-Encontré a dos empleados teniendo sexo.

Lillian puso cara de asco.

-Que vulgar, espero que por lo menos los hayas despedido.

-Por supuesto, querida.- contestó Cat mirando por la ventana para ocultar una sonrisa malvada.

Los primeros días después de lo ocurrido, Kara había evitado a Lena, incluso cuando necesitaba algo directamente de ella buscaba la manera de hacérselo saber por otras personas o por correo electrónico y jamás se quedaban a solas.

Creyó que la joven había comprendido que lo sucedido entre ellas había sido un error y ya no la molestaría más, pero poco antes de terminar la semana, Lena ya había iniciado otra vez con las provocaciones, que no sólo estaban teniendo efecto en ella. La falta de control de su deseo, así como que llamara la atención de otros, ocasionaba que se sintiera aún más molesta, como cuando escuchó a uno de los reporteros a su cargo decirle a otro "lo dura que se le ponía cada vez que la becaria se agachaba y mostraba esas ricas tetas". El tipo no vio que Kara estaba por dar vuelta al pasillo cuando lo dijo en voz alta. A la rubia le dieron ganas de abofetearlo y despedirlo pero logró contenerse justo a tiempo y se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor que evitaría su despido y una tonelada de papeleo. Simplemente lo envió a cubrir una nota sin importancia al otro lado de la ciudad y mientras fuera su subordinado se encargaría de que su nombre jamás sonara conocido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar a Lena de esa manera y hacer ese tipo de comentarios?

Es verdad que la chica llevaba unos escotes cada día más pronunciados, pantalones ceñidos y esas faldas tan cortas. Durante las reuniones matutinas, cualquier pretexto era bueno para estirarse y mostrar más piel de la debida o gemir sin importarle que otros la escucharan. Incluso cualquiera podría jurar que se había vuelto torpe, porque los objetos se le caían a cada rato y siempre terminaban a los pies de Kara, casualmente.

Kara pensó en explicarle la situación a Cat para que le pusiera un alto, pero no se atrevía a reconocer que Lena sobrepasaba su autocontrol. Mejor no parecer débil y resistir hasta que se aburriera y la dejara en paz.

Así estuvieron durante tres semanas, en las cuales Kara tenía que cruzar las piernas cada vez que olía el suave perfume de Lena cada vez que lograba acercarse lo suficiente a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerla alejada.

En teoría, iba bien hasta que tuvo que cubrir un evento de caridad organizado por Lex Luthor, el hermano mayor de Lena. Cat le había pedido ir personalmente, pues en un evento como tal, donde había mucha gente importante no era conveniente enviar a alguien sin experiencia. Así que bajo una orden directa por parte de ella, no tenía más alternativa que asistir.

Mientras se arreglaba para la ocasión, rogó a todos los dioses del universo para que Lena no estuviera ahí, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, después de todo era su familia quien lo estaba patrocinando. En cuanto la vió del brazo de Lex supo que sus plegarias habían sido en vano, así que instaló en su rostro su mejor sonrisa, esa que había practicado frente al espejo miles de veces hasta que estuvo convencida que se veía natural y le permitiría conseguir lo que quisiera, caminó hasta los hermanos que estaban rodeados de otras personas importantes, muchas de los cuales Kara reconoció.

-Señor Luthor- saludó Kara con un tono como si ya lo conociera y le diera gusto volver a verlo- Kara Danvers de CatCo Worldwide Media- se presentó extendiendo la mano.

-¡De CatCo! Entonces usted debe conocer a mi hermanita. -le dijo posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Lena.- Ella realiza prácticas con la tía Cat, quiero decir, con Cat Grant.

Lena sonrió y la recorrió con descaro, admirando su figura en ese vestido de gala color azul oscuro, que dejaba su hombros al descubierto y como su cabello caía en ondas hasta su pecho.

-Y vaya que nos conocemos, Lex.- Kara sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna- Es mi jefa directa.

Lex sonrió.

-Aaaahhhh ¿Así que es ella de quién no dejas de hablar?

Lena debió haberlo golpeado, ya que Lex se quejó y volvió a sonreír.

-He escuchado mucho de usted, señorita Danvers.

-Espero que cosas buenas- dijo tratando de controlar los nervios en su voz.

-Sólo le he dicho lo buena que ha sido conmigo, señorita Danvers.- Lena no estaba ayudando y menos con ese tono que usaba aunque al parecer Lex no lo percibía.

-Mi hermana dice que ha aprendido muchas cosas de usted, cosas que nunca había hecho antes y nosotros lo hemos notado- Kara temió lo peor- Debo decir que su carácter ya es más parecido al de una persona civilizada y ya controla sus berrinches. Tengo que agradecerle por eso. ¿Cómo hizo para lograrlo?

Pasó saliva antes de contestar.

-Bueno, Lena ha sido una excelente aprendiz desde que estuvo conmigo, quiero decir, desde que llegó a CatCo. Es muy inteligente y perseverante. Y por lo visto, siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

-No siempre- contradijo la joven- sabe que todavía hay personas que se me resisten y no quieren compartir esos detalles íntimos para hacer la nota especial.

La intimidaba, por un momento se perdió en la intensidad de esos ojos verdes que resaltaban como nunca gracias al maquillaje, Kara se tomó unos segundos más de lo permitido para admirar su belleza.

-Parece que mi hermanita todavía necesita trabajar sus modales para recibir cumplidos y también su astucia para lograr que las personas cedan- dijo Lex rompiendo el momento.- ¿Qué le parece si usted y yo, damos una vuelta por la exhibición y le muestro los objetos que subastaremos esta noche?

-Será un honor acompañarlo, señor Luthor. Y por favor, dígame Kara.

-Acepto, sólo si me llamas Lex. El señor Luthor era mi padre y cuando me dicen así me siento viejo.- se dirigió a Lena.- ¿Podrías, encárgate de los invitados mientras llevo a tu jefa a conocer la galería?

En realidad no era una pregunta, sino una orden, aunque se sintió tentada a negarse. Lex no notó como Lena apretaba sus puños, mientras él extendía su brazo a Kara y ambos se alejaban, riendo por algo que él había dicho pero que no logró escuchar.

Lena tuvo que forzar una sonrisa cuando uno de los socios de su madre se acercó para saludarla. En ningún momento perdió de vista a la pareja y sus ganas de golpear a Lex crecían cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, bajo cualquier excusa tonta, ya sea para explicarle algún detalle de alguna pieza o acomodando su cabello. Pero lo peor fue cuando los vió caminar en dirección al área restringida, aquella donde estaban las piezas de alto valor y que sólo serían mostradas durante la subasta. Quiso ir detrás de ellos, ya pensaría una excusa en el camino, pero Lillian llegó inoportunamente para presentarle al estúpido hijo del embajador de no le importaba donde y que no hacía más que mirar su escote mal disimuladamente. Lena estaba segura de lo atractiva que era y usualmente le gustaba provocar a hombres y mujeres, pero en ese preciso momento sólo le molestaba tener que sonreír falsamente ante cada halago.

Aproximadamente 20 minutos después, salían de la bóveda viendo el celular de Lex.

-¡Es increíble! ¿De verdad perteneció a Morgana, la de las leyendas artúricas?

-Eso dicen los expertos.

-Es hermoso.Tendré que entrevistar a quien lo adquiera esta noche.

-Bien, te enviaré las fotos entonces.

Lex deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla del teléfono y cuando las mandó, la rubia empezó a reír de forma descontrolada, tomándolo del brazo. Lex también rió divertido y Lena se retorcía de coraje.

-Lo siento, es sólo que mi celular está en mi pierna y la vibración me hizo cosquillas.

-¡Aaahhh! Eso explica porque no quisiste sacar tú las fotos.

Kara sonrió con complicidad.

-Me encantaría pasar el resto de la velada contigo, pero ya sabes, tengo que atender también a los demás invitados y ya los he descuidado bastante, aunque ¿qué te parecería sentarte junto a mi durante la subasta? Tendrás una mejor vista y podemos seguir platicando.

Kara asintió y Lex se perdió entre la gente. Ella se acercó a un grupo de conocidos y empezó a platicar animadamente, mientras le presentaban a otros invitados.

Fiel a su palabra , Lex la buscó minutos antes de iniciar la subasta y la llevó a un área reservada, desde donde podía ver toda la sala. Uno a uno fueron llevando los objetos de la galería, la gente levantaba sus paletas cuando le interesaba alguno y todos aplaudían cada vez que un objeto se vendía.

-De la bóveda de la familia Luthor,- dos trabajadores de la galería llevaban una urna de cristal y la gente exclamó con admiración- el cetro de Morgana LeFay, pieza de oro de 22 kilates, datada en el siglo IX, adornado principalmente con esmeraldas y perlas. Con un altísimo valor histórico tras haber pertenecido a otros personajes importantes, además de su dueña original.Cuenta la leyenda que, tal como Excalibur, este cetro da a su poseedor las habilidades de un líder nato. La subasta inicia con 1 millón y medio de dólares.

Un hombre al fondo levantó su paleta.

-Excelente, 1 millón seiscientos.Por allá. ¿Millón setecientos? La señorita del frente.- Lena había levantado su paleta.- Elevamos a 2 millones, ¿alguien?.

La subasta seguía y había varios entusiastas por obtener el cetro, ante cada candidato Lena ofrecía más. Transcurridos unos minutos llegó a los 3 millones.

-3 millones, 300

-Ofrezco 4 millones- la voz llenó la sala y la gente exclamó entusiasmada. Había sido Lena

-4 millones, cien.- Esta vez fue una voz junto a Kara. Lex había ofrecido también y Lena lo desafió alzando una ceja.

-Doscientos

-Trescientos.

-Cuatrocientos.

-Quinientos.

-¡Cinco millones!- ofreció Lena. Para ese momento la gente sólo miraba de uno a otro, como si se tratara de un partido de tenis, miraron a Lex esperando una contraoferta pero este sólo sonrió y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

-¿Alguien ofrece 5 millones, cien mil dólares?- tras unos segundos,logró reaccionar el director de la subasta- 5 millones a la una, 5 millones a las dos,....¡vendido a la señorita Luthor por 5 millones de dólares!- dio tres golpes con su mazo para cerrar la venta y la gente aplaudió.- La siguiente pieza es un cuadro....

Kara no escuchó lo demás, estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.

Junto a Lena, Lillian reprobaba el acto tan inmaduro de su hija.

-Nos haces quedar en ridículo. Nosotros donamos el cetro.- dijo con el volumen suficiente para que sólo su hija escuchara.-¿Qué dirá la gente acerca de que un Luthor lo compre?

-Dirán que fue por una buena causa. Siempre me ha gustado, madre. Sólo cambió de dueño, de un Luthor a otro, ahora es mío pero no regresará a la bóveda. Además a nadie le importa en realidad quien lo compre.

-Demuestras tu poca cabeza para los negocios.

-Pero también mi perseverancia, siempre consigo lo que quiero y se trata de mi dinero, él que me dejó papá. Espero que también regañes a Lex por seguirme el juego y hacerme subir la oferta.

Lillian respiró profundamente, Lena sabía que era su último recurso cada vez que estaba a punto de perder el control de su actitud siempre estricta. La subasta terminó con un jugosa cantidad recaudada para el tratamiento de los niños con cáncer en el hospital Luthor.

La noche siguió con la gente socializando y varios iban a felicitar a los compradores. Lena se negaba a dar cualquier declaración, rechazando a los reporteros con una sonrisa, pues pensaba conceder una sola entrevista.

Buscó a Kara por toda la sala, ella era la única que no había corrido a interrogarla, pensó que de seguro seguiría con Lex, sintiendo una punzada de celos en su pecho, pero cuando localizó a su hermano, también estaba rodeado de gente aunque no había rastro de la rubia. Era su momento para acercarse y debía encontrarla. Se dirigió al baño con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí.

Y no estaba equivocada, la atrapó justo cuando iba de salida y con un poco de brusquedad la tomó del brazo, casi arrastrándola en dirección a la bóveda pero entrando por otra puerta que daba a una sala tan grande como en la que se exponían las piezas, era un almacén. Lena cerró la puerta y llevó a la rubia hasta el fondo.

-No seas tan brusca, sabes que mi piel se marca con facilidad.

Lena la soltó y levantó una ceja.

-Oh, ¿así que ahora me pides que me acuerde de las marcas en tu piel?

Kara se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Luthor?

-No estamos en la oficina, Kara. Sabes que puedes llamarme Lena- se notaba la molestia en su tono de voz.

-Prefiero Luthor.

La chica rió sarcástica.

-Así que yo soy Luthor pero mi hermano es Lex y tonteas con él toda la noche. ¡Lo acabas de conocer y ya le estás coqueteando!

-Por supuesto que no- contestó viéndose la zona donde Lena la había sujetado, estaba rojo y era notorio que había sido provocado por el agarre de una mano. Con su pulgar trató de difuminar un poco la forma.

-No me mientas, Kara- Le exigió Lena tomándola por los hombros, Kara percibió el dolor en su voz.

-No lo hice, Lena. Él fue quien flirteó conmigo y yo sólo le respondía con amabilidad. Por favor no te molestes por lo que voy a decir, pero conseguí una cita con él para mañana, le haré una entrevista y también tengo varias exclusivas. Ya deberías saber que no me gustan los hombres.

Lena abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Usaste a Lex sólo para conseguir una entrevista?- Kara puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.-¿Por qué no me usaste a mí?- Se abofeteó mentalmente- Quiero decir, no era necesario que actuaras así con Lex. Si me lo hubieras pedido yo misma te hubiera llevado y te habría mostrado todo lo que él te enseñó.

Kara negó.

-Es mi trabajo, Luthor. Yo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esa bóveda, no es tan simple como sólo llegar y exigir que me muestres tus secretos, no hubiera podido pedirte lo que ignoro, en cambio él, por acercarse a mí sacó todo su arsenal de seducción y eso incluye mostrarme las piezas que nadie más había visto. Quiso hacerme sentir especial para obtener mi atención.- respondió con frustración.- Sigues siendo una niña y hay muchas cosas que no comprendes.

-No soy una niña y te lo he demostrado...tal vez debería volver a hacerlo- en su voz había un tono sugerente. Kara no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Eso le dio valor suficiente a Lena para bajar los tirantes de su vestido y dejar sus pechos libres.

-Este no es el cuerpo de una niña.- Kara le dio un vistazo y luego cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

-El hecho de que tu cuerpo sea el de una mujer no implica que tengas la madurez de una.

Lena tomó las manos de Kara y las llevó a su trasero, pegando sus cuerpos y atrapando sus labios en un beso que la rubia correspondió. La tomó por la cintura intensificando apretándose aún más. Acariciando su cadera y subiendo hasta sus pechos. Con un suave jalón del vestido, liberó también los senos de la rubia, provocando gemidos en ambas al quedar piel contra piel.

La chica metió una de sus piernas entre las de Kara y sintió algo duro, por lo cual rompió el beso. Su curiosidad pudo más y sin dudarlo levantó la larga falda del vestido de gala, encontrándose con las medias, sujetadas por un liguero y justo un poco más abajo un soporte atado a su pierna que contenía su celular.

-¿Por eso tomaste las fotos con el celular de Lex?

La rubia asintió.

-No pensé que tendría que tomar fotos y no le iba a mostrar mis secretos a tu hermano.

Lena aprovechó que ya tenía la falda de Kara levantada para acariciar sus piernas, sintiendo la suavidad de sus medias de seda, que llegaban hasta casi la mitad de sus muslos, siguió subiendo metiendo sus dedos por debajo de las cintas del liguero y llegando hasta sus caderas, donde con sus pulgares empezó a acariciar el borde de la ropa interior de encaje de la rubia. Ella sólo la veía con intensidad, sin emitir ninguna expresión, pero su respiración se había hecho más lenta, claro signo de que estaba intentando controlarse. Deslizó su mano para tocarla por encima de la tela y descubrió una grata sorpresa.

-Peek a boo- dijo sintiendo la piel húmeda y atrapando el clítoris de Kara entre sus dedos, empezando a masajear muy despacio.

     

Tuvo que sujetarse de un estante cercano, mientras separaba más sus piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso a la chica, que ya empezaba a lamer su cuello. Su respiración se volvía más pesada.

-Acomódenlas de este lado. Mañana vendrán a recogerlas, así que no importa que estorben un poco.

Kara y Lena se separaron y acomodaron sus vestidos rápidamente, justo antes de que el encargado de la galería apareciera por el pasillo.

-¡Señorita Luthor!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿todo bien?

-Buenas noches Jacques, estaba platicando con la señorita Danvers, mostrándole...algunas piezas que creí que estarían aquí.

-Ya veo.

El hombre detectó la mentira de inmediato pero se guardó muy bien de hacer cualquier gesto que las delatara. No estaba ahí para vigilar lo que hacían, sino para cuidar de las obras de arte.

-Bueno, nosotros tan sólo vinimos a guardar las piezas que no se vendieron, si gusta regresaremos más tarde...

-No es necesario, nosotras ya nos íbamos- contestó Lena y Kara sólo se cubrió la frente por el poco tacto de Lena, ella tomó su mano y la guió fuera del almacén.- Excelente noche, Jacques.

-Igualmente, señoritas- Apenas alcanzó a contestar por lo apresurado de su salida.

Llegaron hasta un jardín en la parte trasera del lugar. Estaba vació y las altas jardineras les daban privacidad. De día debía verse hermoso, ya que por la noche estaba apenas iluminado por las luces del edificio.

-Ven conmigo, por favor.- pidió Lena

-¿A dónde?

-A cualquier lugar donde podamos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, podemos ir a un hotel cerca de aquí...

-No iremos a un hotel.

-¡Kara, ya basta! Estoy más que segura de que tú también quieres...

-No iremos a un hotel porque nos podrían reconocer, hay muchos reporteros que estarían más que encantados de seguirnos para conseguir una nota si nos ven salir juntas y aunque no nos siguieran, con estos vestidos no será difícil intuir que estuvimos aquí. Vamos a mi departamento.

La cara de Lena se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, no esperaba eso. Kara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vayamos a despedirnos y te veo en 20 minutos, en el parque que está a unas calles de aquí. Revisa que nadie te siga y si es así encárgate de perderlos antes de llegar conmigo.

-¿Prometes que no es una broma y en verdad iremos a tu departamento?

-Sí, vamos.- Dio un rápido vistazo para cerciorarse que no había nadie y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Lena sonrió y regresó a la fiesta de nuevo. Kara entró un minuto después y se despidió sólo de quien era estrictamente necesario antes de dirigirse a su auto y manejar hasta el punto acordado.

Unos minutos después el deportivo de Lena se detenía detrás del suyo y la chica bajaba apresurada. En cuanto entró se volvieron a besar hasta que les faltó el aire.

Kara encendió el auto, antes de que terminaran haciéndolo ahí mismo. Revisó una última vez que nadie las siguiera, a las tres de la mañana y con las calles vacías eso era muy fácil.

El departamento de Kara no estaba en la zona más exclusiva, pero estaba cerca del trabajo y era muy espacioso, un gran logro para cualquiera que viviera en la ciudad. Tomaron el elevador y Lena volvió a atacar los labios de la rubia, invadiendo con su lengua y bajando por su cuello hasta la piel de su pecho expuesta.Atrapándola contra la pared del ascensor e intentando desvestirla antes de llegar.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que las puertas estaban abiertas. Avanzaron hasta el departamento y en cuanto entraron siguieron con lo que habían dejado inconcluso en el elevador. Kara empezó a repartir besos por los hombros de Lena mientras la tenía abrazada por la espalda, con calma bajó los tirantes del vestido y metió ambas manos por el escote, disfrutando la piel que tanto había extrañado y le fascinaba sentir. La dureza de sus pezones reaccionando ante sus caricias, el olor de su cuerpo y los suaves gemidos que le regalaba.

La guió hasta el sillón donde la invitó a sentarse.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-A ti- contestó la morena, su voz sensualmente baja. Kara rió y fue a la cocina de donde regresó con una botella y un par de copas.

-No es la champaña de hace rato pero sabe bien. - llenó las copas y brindó con la chica. Bebiendo de un sólo trago.

\- Como sea no me gusta la champaña- contestó Lena, vaciando su copa también

Llenó las copas de nuevo y las dejó sobre la mesita de centro.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- Se giró, dándole la espalda a Lena y recogiendo su cabello, que caía sobre su espalda.

Lena deslizó el cierre que llegaba justo hasta el nacimiento de su trasero, acariciando la piel que quedaba expuesta.

Kara soltó su cabello y lo acomodó con sus dedos, antes de darse vuelta y soltar el último broche que sujetaba el vestido, que cayó dejándola tan sólo con los tacones, el liguero, las medias y su apenas existente tanga, que enmarcaba su vagina y la dejaba expuesta.

Se acomodó frente a Lena con las piernas ligeramente separadas y las manos en la cintura. Imponente, con esa cascada rubia que caía sobre sus senos, cubriendo los pequeños pezones rosas.

-¿Me ayudas nuevamente?- preguntó subiendo uno de sus pies al sillón, junto a Lena, quedando su entrepierna un poco abierta frente a la chica. Lena la recorrió con la mirada y encontró el celular aún sujeto a su pierna. Acarició su muslo hasta encontrar el broche que lo mantenía sujeto y sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la rubia.

Una vez libre del aparato se sentó a horcajadas sobre Lena y volvió a besarla, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Quiero hacerte mía, Kara.

-Esta noche soy tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

-¿Lo que sea?

Dudo un poco antes de responder.

-Bueno, excepto por atrás.

-Dijiste lo que yo quiera

-No estoy preparada.- Kara atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y la mordió, provocativa. Lena levantó una ceja y se lamió sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la zona donde recibió la mordida.

En un movimiento inesperado la acostó sobre el sillón y ella quedó encima, entre sus piernas.

-Niña mala.- Le dijo antes de atrapar el clítoris de Kara entre sus dedos, tal como había hecho en el almacén. La mujer enterró sus dedos en los hombros de Lena y gruñó con deseo.- Debería castigarte por lo que hiciste.- llevó su mano más abajo, como dirigiéndose a su trasero.

-Por ahí no, por favor.

-Dame un buen motivo.

-No estoy preparada, te ensuciarías y me dolería.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sólo lo he hecho una vez y fue una sensación extraña. Se supone que no da placer pero a nivel emocional se siente... rico. Es difícil de explicar pero es como si te entregaras por completo a la persona con la que estás.

-Te perdonaré esta vez, entonces. Pero si esta noche eres mía, tendrás que portarte bien y obedecerme en todo. ¿Entendido?

-Siiiii- Contestó Kara a mitad de un gemido pues volvía a sentir los dedos de Lena en su clítoris. Sintiendo como su humedad crecía. Kara empezó a mover sus caderas para aumentar el contacto. Lena quitó sus dedos nuevamente, provocando un gruñido de frustración.

-Pídemelo.

Kara la miró a los ojos. Lena llevó los dedos con los que habían estado estimulándola hasta su boca, lamió uno y después el otro para volver a colocarlos en su entrada. Podía ver la frustración y el deseo en el rostro de la rubia.

-Hazlo, Kara. ¿Dime qué es lo que quieres?

Empujó un poco más y la rubia cerró los ojos.

-Cógeme.- pidió con voz ronca. La palabra le provocó una descarga de excitación y hundió sus dedos lentamente hasta el fondo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía debajo del suyo. Se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos mientras las paredes de Kara se relajaban después de la intrusión y empezó a moverse.

Los gemidos de Kara cada vez que entraba en ella no se hicieron esperar. Lena añadió un tercer dedo y el gemido de Kara fue diferente, empujándola un poco por acto reflejo y abriendo más sus piernas.

\- No estoy acostumbrada- le susurró al oído- sé gentil.

Recordó que en algún momento le había dicho que nadie la dominaba y sólo ella le había provocado ese deseo de que la poseyera. Suspiró para controlar su excitación o terminaría viniéndose sin que Kara la tocara.

-¿Tienes el arnés que usaste conmigo?

Kara asintió. Lena retiró sus dedos y se quitó de encima de la mujer, quien fue a su recámara y regresó con la caja plateada que Lena recordaba muy bien.

Se puso de rodillas frente a Lena y se la ofreció. A la chica se le secó la garganta, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo del todo pero le excitó aún más el saber que Kara le estaba permitiendo tomar el control y esa actitud de sumisión.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?- preguntó Kara y Lena asintió. Se levantó para desvestirse y Kara se puso de pie para ayudarle, bajando el cierre a un costado y deslizando el vestido por su cuerpo. Después le ayudó a quitarse la tanga y de nuevo estando de rodillas, le colocó las correas, ajustándolas a su cadera. Por un momento consideró pedirle que lo chupara pero no se sentía segura de cómo lo tomaría Kara, ahora sabía que sólo le gustaban las mujeres y chupar un pene de plástico podría ser incómodo para ella.

Olvidó esos pensamiento cuando sintió la base del dildo rozar su entrepierna, justo sobre su clítoris. Se sentó sobre el sillón de nuevo y supo que Kara estaba esperando una orden para continuar.

-Te quiero sobre mí, no lo metas todavía.

Kara obedeció y se acomodó sobre las piernas de Lena, quedando el juguete entre sus cuerpos. Lena empezó a mover sus caderas, provocando que el dildo se deslizara contra la entrepierna de su rubia. Llevó su mano para separar los pliegues de Kara y dejar expuesto su clítoris. La gustaba saber que estaba sintiendo placer por lo entrecortado de su respiración, con sus manos en sus caderas la guiaba para crear más presión, estimulándola y sintiendo su humedad resbalar hasta sus propios muslos. Aumentó el ritmo cuando la rubia se agarró con fuerza al respaldo del sillón y en pocos minutos la llevó al orgasmo que había estado conteniendo.

Lena la abrazó por la cintura y ambas se fundieron en un beso largo. Acariciaba sus pechos hasta que estos se endurecieron nuevamente y empezó de nuevo el vaivén de sus caderas.

-¿Estás lista?- La rubia asintió y levantó un poco su cuerpo.

Lena tomó el dildo y lo guió hasta la entrada de Kara. Deslizando la punta en su interior con facilidad por lo mojada que estaba. Kara suprimía los pequeños quejidos que le provocaba el juguete abriéndose paso dentro de su vagina, pero una vez entró por completo sintió un ola de placer expandirse por su vientre.

-Por favor, no te muevas hasta que yo te diga.- ella empezó a cabalgarla suavemente, con sus manos en los hombros de Lena mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, maravillada por como el juguete entraba y salía de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo le provocaba placer con cada roce a su clítoris.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de las penetraciones, dejándose caer con más fuerza. Cuando entraba y salía sin dificultad, la rubia le dijo que podía moverse, así que Lena levantaba sus caderas para entrar más profundo en ella.

Atrapó su trasero para ayudar a controlar las embestidas que eran más agresivas ahora que se había acostumbrado al objeto en su interior, chupando su garganta y sus pechos, aumentando el placer y los gemidos de Kara que resonaban en su oído. Le fascinaba la fragilidad de su cuerpo y el control que tenía sobre ella.

Bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna y acarició su clítoris. Kara redujo el ritmo y puso su mano sobre la de Lena, guiándola en un ritmo acelerado. Mojando los dedos de ambas y sintiendo la rigidez de su cuerpo que pedía ser liberado.

Lena tomó a Kara por el cuello y le susurró al oído.

-Quiero que te vengas para mí y quiero que lo hagas viéndome a los ojos. Recuerda de quién eres.

Eso desató la excitación de Kara que se vino tal como le había dicho, viéndola a los ojos, con un fuerte grito que posiblemente despertó a algunos vecinos, aunque no era que le importara y clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Lena, quien atrapó sus labios ahogando un poco sus gemidos, mientras aún se movía para penetrarla.

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó mientras recorría su cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

-Un poco, tenía mucho sin...dejar que usaran uno en mí.

-¿Cuánto?

Kara analizó unos segundos mientras Lena besaba sus hombros y su pecho.

-Por lo menos tres años.

Se levantó con cuidado, retirando el juguete de su interior con un quejido. Tomó su copa y bebió de ella con calma.

-Vamos a la cama.

Le extendió la mano a Lena y la llevó hasta su recámara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena se quedó a pasar la noche con Kara después del evento de caridad. Lo que sucede a la mañana siguiente y un error que les podría causar problemas con Lillian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicxs!!!
> 
> Les traigo algo pa' que entren en calortz y no se les entuman los dedos como a mí mientras estaba tratando de escribir, pues les cuento que hasta mi computadora tiene frío y las teclas se trababan jajajajajaja.
> 
> Se podría decir que esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, pero hubiera sido demasiado ponerlo en uno sólo. Espero que les guste y recuerden que los capítulos son +18, así que no vayan a dejar su celular, tablet, computadora, etc. abierto y olvidado. A menos que quieran que esa chica especial se entere que a ustedes también les gustan las chicas e invitarla sutilmente (ajá! como si esta historia fuera sutil) a compartir un momento de recreación mutua. Coshar, le dicen.
> 
> Creo que este capítulo no es tan intenso como otros, pero este es un fic-manual y no porque usen sus manos, bueno si, pero no es lo que les quiero dar a entender. Resulta que casi todo lo narrado en esta historia está científicamente probado y si lo quieren aplicar con su pareja pues se van a llevar una grata sorpresa, sobre todo con el contenido de este capítulo. Más adelante sabrán de qué se trata.
> 
> Así que gracias por todos sus votos/likes/kudos/fav/follow, sus comentarios que me encanta leer y algunos nos divierten mucho, obvio no sólo a mí, sino a todxs lxs que nos detenemos a leer cada uno. Son maravillosas.
> 
> Y ahora sí, las dejo con este capítulo y espero sus opiniones. Besos!

 

**Capítulo 4**

**¡No seas irracional!**

 

Despertó sin saber dónde estaba. Con los ojos entreabiertos miró alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, orientarse de algún modo.Al darse vuelta se encontró con Kara dormida y totalmente desnuda. Y así recordó la noche anterior.

Después de lo del sillón, la rubia la había guiado hasta su cama con la idea de dormir, aunque entre besos y caricias la había vuelto a penetrar. La tenía en la orilla de la cama y se había deslizado en su interior mientras ella misma tocaba su clítoris. Había llegado al tercer orgasmo y como Lena no llevaba ninguno le pidió sentarse sobre su cara para hacerle un oral que la dejó con las piernas temblando y cansada después de tanto esfuerzo. Jamás imaginó que usar un arnés fuera tan agotador.

A pesar de que el deseo seguía presente, ambas estaban exhaustas. Por lo que se dedicaron a acariciar sus cuerpos sin intención de ir más allá. Era más como un reconocimiento del cuerpo de la otra que jamás habían hecho.

-Hacía mucho que no tomaba un rol pasivo.- le confesó Kara, mientras acariciaba uno de sus pezones casi de forma inconsciente, pero que se sentía delicioso.

-¿Por qué...me...?- no estaba segura de cómo formular la pregunta sin sonar brusca o arrogante.

Kara se encogió de hombros sin necesidad de que la terminara.

-Me dieron ganas. Creo que me centré demasiado en interpretar mi papel en la exposición, ya sabes, dejar que Lex dominara la conversación y usar mi encanto femenino. Y luego tú con ese aire tan autoritario en el que me hablaste, cómo fuiste por mi y me llevaste al almacén. Estaba vulnerable y sólo podía pensar en que quería que me poseyeras en ese momento.

-¿Siempre eres la dominante?

-Por lo regular, usualmente salgo con gente que le gusta lo mismo que a mí y son ellas quienes me buscan. Es algo placentero y en cierto modo liberador, después de escuchar órdenes todo el día.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo metida en esto?- Le hubiera gustado saber con cuantas mujeres lo había hecho pero le parecía una grosería preguntarlo, así que buscó una pregunta alternativa.

-Desde los 16.- Kara se acomodó boca arriba, mirando al techo y sonriendo por la mirada sorprendida de Lena

-¿A esa edad iniciaste?- esta vez fue el turno de Lena de acariciar el abdomen de Kara, tan sólo subiendo y bajando su mano hasta llegar al borde de su cadera.

-A esa edad me convertí en sumisa.

-¿Cómo te metiste en esto?

-Perdí mi virginidad poco después de cumplir 15. No recuerdo muy bien como fue. Había bebido demasiado alcohol y sólo recuerdo haber estado besando a una chica y luego despertar semidesnuda junto a otra, mis recuerdos eran como fotografías. Nunca la volví a ver y posiblemente ella tampoco supo lo que ocurrió, me fui antes de que tuviera consciencia. Después de eso tan sólo estuve con un par de chicas más y luego conocí a Grace, una sádica de verdad.

La cara de Lena reflejaba las dudas en su cabeza.

-Si crees que lo que tú y yo hemos hecho es sádico estás equivocada. Lo nuestro sólo es sexo rudo. Ella en verdad era fría y manipuladora, mantenía todo bajo perfecto control y en verdad disfrutaba el dolor, cuanto mayor era más se excitaba.

Giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda y recogió el cabello que la cubría.

-¿Puedes ver las líneas?

Lena no estaba muy segura a qué se refería, revisó con mayor detenimiento y detectó unas finas líneas apenas más claras que el resto de su piel. Las recorrió con sus dedos.

-¿Duelen?

-Ya no. Pero cuando ella me las hizo, sí. Tenía una especie de obsesión por las uñas de oro, tal vez las ha visto en pinturas chinas antiguas. Ella tenía unas que decía que habían pertenecido a una emperatriz de la Dinastía Qing y a su familia por generaciones, a ella le gustaba jugar con ellas en mi piel. Por lo regular sólo eran rasguños leves pero a veces me hacía sangrar. Decía que le gustaba como se marcaba mi piel.

Se volvió a acomodar de lado, recargando su quijada sobre su mano, quedando muy cerca de Lena, que se sintió mal recordando que ella se lo había dicho en algún momento. Kara continuó.

-A veces usaba látigos, esposas, pinzas e incluso tenía una jaula enorme, me contó que había metido chicas ahí por varios días. Aunque a mi nunca logró "convencerme". - recalcó haciendo un gesto con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué las comillas?

-Porque su forma de convencimiento era mediante el chantaje y el miedo psicológico. En mi caso, yo era demasiado joven y no me atrevía a desaparecer de casa por días, máximo me quedaba a pasar la noche una vez cada dos o tres semanas y ella tampoco quería que mi familia se diera cuenta, así que no insistió tanto.

Lena levantó una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Por qué estabas con ella?

Kara suspiró.

-No estoy muy segura, creo que a mi edad, que una mujer como ella se fijara en mí era increíble. Es decir, yo era una simple chica y ella era una doctora que me doblaba la edad, tenía algo que me atrajo de inmediato, luego ya no supe cómo salir. Intenté alejarme pero ella lograba convencerme, amenazaba con dejarme en evidencia y yo no quería que mis papás supieran lo que estaba pasando, así que no dije nada para evitar un escándalo. Sólo me preocupaba por cubrir las marcas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella?

-Cuatro años. Después encontró un nuevo juguete, una chica de 17 y me dejó ir. Debo admitir que había logrado someterme tanto que caí en depresión por separarme de ella.

-¿Y después de ella, has tenido alguna relación seria?

Kara pareció dudar.

-No. No soy del tipo romántico.

Lena sintió la incomodidad.

-¿Tienes un cuarto rojo del dolor?- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema un poco.

-¿Un qué?

-Ya sabes, un lugar donde torturas a tus sumisas y les haces cosas pervertidas y placenteras.- dijo levantando sus cejas coquetamente.

Kara rió a carcajadas.

-Esto no es Cincuenta Sombras, Lena. Es raro que alguien tenga uno de esos. Por lo regular solo tenemos algunos juguetes, lo típico y algunos aprenden a hacer shibari.

-¿Shi- qué?

-Es el arte de atadura erótica.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-No y si supiera no lo haría contigo.-Lena la miró ofendida.- Empezarías a gritar con el primer nudo, no estás lista. Requiere de mucha paciencia y ese no es tu fuerte. Prefiero usar esposas y otras cosas.

Lena pareció meditarlo unos segundos y asintió.

-Tienes razón. ¿Me enseñarías?

-¿Mis juguetes? Están en ese baúl.- Lena miró en la dirección que Kara le señaló.

-Me refería a enseñarme lo que tú haces, aunque también es bueno saber dónde guardas tus juguetes.

-No estoy segura si aguantarías, mucha gente trata de hacerlo por moda y quedan traumatizados.- sonrío, al parecer recordando. Lena tuvo que controlar sus celos.

-Quiero intentarlo.

Kara suspiró.

-Hoy no, tal vez otro día.

Antes de que Lena pudiera replicar, descendió sobre ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso. La chica trató de resistirse para seguir argumentando pero al sentir la mano de Kara cerca de su entrepierna desistió. Su respiración empezaba a ser más pesada.

Separó sus pliegues y al sentirla tan húmeda deslizó dos dedos en su interior con cuidado. Era como volver a respirar después de casi un mes sin sentirla en su interior, había extrañado mucho esa sensación y se dejó llevar, separando más sus piernas para ella. Kara aprovechó el movimiento y con una de sus piernas levantó las de Lena en un ángulo ideal que le permitía entrar más profundo mientras seguía besando su cuello y bajando hasta sus pezones para morderlos.

No tardó en hacerla llegar al orgasmo, no uno explosivo como a los que estaba acostumbrada pero sí largo y demoledor. Una experiencia nueva.

Cuando terminó Kara se acostó junto a ella.

-Faltas tú.- le dijo con una voz muy baja

-Estoy bien, de hecho me duele un poco. Prefiero dormir.

Ya no obtuvo respuesta, pues con el orgasmo había acabado con la poca energía que le quedaba. Ya empezaba a aclararse el cielo cuando perdieron la conciencia finalmente.

Lena no estaba segura de que hacer. Si debía simplemente irse o despertar a Kara y despedirse.

Se sentía adolorida en lugares que ni siquiera tenía idea que existían y las ganas de ir al baño se estaban volviendo insoportables. Cuando se levantó escuchó a la rubia bostezar.

-Que bueno que despiertas, necesito ir al baño.

La rubia tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

-Saliendo, es la puerta a la izquierda- le indicó y se volvió a acomodar.

Después de hacer sus necesidades decidió que un baño no estaría de más y seguro a Kara no le molestaría. Diez minutos después regresaba a la habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Al verla, Kara recordó cuando la llevó a su habitación después de salir del jacuzzi. Le sonrió y le indicó un montón de ropa sobre la cama ya hecha.

-Puedes ponerte esto, seguro te quedará bien.

Lena la miró sorprendida.

-No pensarás irte con el vestido de anoche. Vístete mientras me baño y después desayunaremos algo, bueno, lo que sea. Por la hora ya se puede considerar desayuno.

-No estaba pensando precisamente en vestirme.

-Eres una ninfómana.

-Gracias.

Kara rió y salió negando con la cabeza.

Lena buscó su celular y encontró varias llamadas de su madre y algunos mensajes que ignoró, más tarde lidiaría con eso.

Después del desayuno que prepararon entre las dos, Kara la llevaba hasta donde había dejado su auto.

-Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, Luthor.

Lena puso los ojos en blanco y Kara no pudo esconder su sonrisa.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Tengo una cita con tu hermano.- antes de que la ira de Lena saliera a flote, aclaró.- Es por lo de la entrevista. Conseguí una exclusiva. De hecho, conseguí material suficiente para una edición especial y Cat accedió a donar las ganancias que genere la revista a la causa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso! De seguro rompimos el récord de recaudación de fondos este año. ¿Qué dijo Cat?

Kara rió e imitó a Cat.

-"Bien hecho, Kira. Lo hiciste casi tan bien como yo."

Lena rió.

-Tia Cat y su egocentrismo.

Kara abrió los ojos con pánico.

-Olvidé que es como de tú familia.

Lena soltó una carcajada.

-Es cierto, pero no le diré nada. Nosotros también le hacemos burla pero no somos tan buenos imitándola. Puedes preguntarle a Lex, a menos que prefieras cancelar la cita que tienes con él y nos veamos nuevamente esta noche para repetir.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-Bien, si no queda de otra...¿Volverás a ignorarme en la oficina?- preguntó, tratando de ocultar el miedo a recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Kara sonrió.

-También necesito que me des una entrevista. Ya sabes, por lo del cetro de Morgana, fue la pieza que más fondos recaudó y es impresionante, la tuve en mis manos unos segundos y emana...algo. Es como una energía diferente.

Lena sonrió.

-Entonces también exijo tener una cita contigo para concederte esa entrevista.

-Sabía que no podías hacer las cosas fáciles y sólo hacerlo en la oficina.

-Eso ya lo hicimos...¡auch!

Kara le dio un golpe en el brazo y Lena rió.

-Ya vete o se me hará tarde. Además deben estar preocupados por tí.

-Ok, me voy pero volveremos a vernos.

-Lena.- llamó Kara justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.

-Dime.

Kara la tomó del cuello y la jaló en un beso apresurado, con su otra mano presionó su entrepierna haciéndola gemir.

-Hasta luego, Luthor.

Lena asintió y salió del auto rápidamente. Kara la observó hasta que subió a su deportivo y se fue. Entonces Lena se dio una palmada en la frente por lo que acababa de hacer. Kara la había besado y ella lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo, alcanzó a verla riendo por el retrovisor antes de que se fuera.

Se vieron en la oficina al siguiente día. Kara la saludó como siempre, cordial pero distante y sin emoción. Pero cuando Lena empezó con sus acostumbradas provocaciones, Kara las respondió sutilmente.Más tarde le pedía una cita formalmente para la entrevista, que como era de esperarse, terminó en una acalorada sesión de sexo.

-Dime que Lex no tuvo una entrevista tan intensa.- preguntó Lena, respirando exhausta cuando Kara se retiró de su interior

-Lo intentó, pero no.- Lena la besó ante esta respuesta. Cuando cortó el beso se levantó para vestirse. Era un día entre semana y a la mañana siguiente ambas debían trabajar.

-Necesitaré conseguir algo muy bueno para que quieras entrevistarme de nuevo.- dijo coqueta.

-O podrías venir cuando quieras. Sólo sé cuidadosa.- le contestó, recargada sobre sus brazos, viéndola mientras se vestía. Lena se detuvo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Podría ser un incentivo para que ya no lleves esos escotes al trabajo. Olsen y otros te miran demasiado y eso afecta su desempeño, no quiero tener que levantar actas por acoso o que intenten sobrepasarse contigo.

-¿Estás celosa?

Kara soltó una carcajada.

-No te confundas, Luthor. Esto sólo es por diversión, si buscas una relación seria, aquí mismo acaba. Lo único que quiero es mantener la armonía en la oficina

Lena levantó una ceja y siguió vistiéndose.

-Yo tampoco quiero algo serio, sería aburrido y no quiero que te sientas con ningún derecho sobre mí. Sólo preguntaba. Te veo mañana.- se acercó y se despidió con un beso, invadiendo la boca de Kara con su lengua.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Kara se volvió a acomodar sobre la cama y resopló.

-Celos...jamás.

**#**

Aquella tarde, Lena se dirigía al departamento de Kara después de la Universidad.Iba muy molesta y de suerte no tuvo un accidente mientras conducía. Le había enviado un mensaje a la rubia antes de dirigirse hacia su departamento pues no le había contestado las llamadas y se había puesto el manos libres, activando la configuración en su celular para que se contestara automáticamente.

Y efectivamente, 10 minutos después entró la llamada de Kara.

_-¿Estas bien? Tengo varias llamadas perdidas_

-Si, sólo..necesito relajarme. ¿Estás en tu departamento?

_-Llegué apenas, aquí te espero. Reduce la velocidad y pon atención al camino. Voy a colgar._

Se estacionó a un par de calles y caminó al edificio, tal como hacía cada vez que la visitaba. Nunca la habían seguido pero Kara era un poco paranoica.

Cuando tocó a la puerta, la rubia ya la estaba esperando. Se dieron un beso como saludo y Lena le mordió el labio con fuerza.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué diablos te pasó?- preguntó tras cerciorarse de que su labio no estuviera sangrando.

-¡Me puso un puto 9!

Kara frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás así por un 9?

-Sí, nunca había sacado uno. Según él, porque no le gustó mi proyecto. Dice que es demasiado arriesgado y requeriría mucho esfuerzo, tecnología, inversión, etc. Dijo que es demasiado ambicioso y poco viable.- Kara quería reírse pero Lena se notaba molesta en verdad.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?- por más que trató no pudo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa, le daba cierta ternura saber que estaba así por una calificación nada despreciable.

-Que soy una Luthor y que mi familia no ha llegado hasta donde está por falta de ambición, mientras que él pasará lo que le resta de vida calificando proyectos mediocres.

-Eso no fue precisamente amable.

-No buscaba ser amable, estaba enojada.

Kara chasqueó la lengua.

-Sigues sin poder controlar tu carácter. Esto no fue por un 9, fue porque no lograste hacer tu voluntad como siempre.

-Solo cállate y házmelo- Lena la atrapó entre sus brazos y empezó a morder su cuello con brusquedad.

Kara la apartó con paciencia y se rascó el cuello, segura de que ya estaba enrojecido y se pondría peor.

-No, Luthor. Así jamás aprenderás, lo primero que debes hacer es quitarte ese complejo de superioridad y tratar a la gente como tus iguales. Si sigues con esa actitud tú sola te meteras en un aprieto muy grande.

-No otra vez, hoy no Kara. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a olvidar todo esto y poder relajarme, si no puedes entonces me voy.

Kara suspiró cuando hizo el amago de irse.

-Te puedo ayudar pero no así o me vas a destrozar y ni siquiera lo vas a disfrutar. Te quiero desnuda y boca abajo en la cama, enseguida te alcanzo.

Un poco después Kara entraba en la recámara con un par de toallas y una botella pequeña con un líquido ambarino. Fue recibida por una vista del redondo trasero de Lena, provocándole una ola de deseo.

-Olvidé que debía colocar esto primero.- le dió una palmadita y la hizo girarse para acomodar una de las toallas. Después dejó caer una buena cantidad de aceite en su manos y mientras las frotaba dejó que las gotas escurrieran sobre el cuerpo de Lena, que inhaló el agradable aroma que llenó el lugar.

Empezó a masajear su espalda, iniciando por el cuello y los hombros, después fue a la espalda baja y volvió a subir.

-Estás muy tensa.

-Tengo un 9, ¿qué esperabas?. dijo contra la cama.

Kiro rió y le dijo otra nalgada.

-Lo vas a promediar y se convierte en 10

-No se convierte, solo se disimula. Seguirá manchando mi boleta.- gruñó

Kara puso los ojos en blanco. Sus manos seguían recorriendo su espalda y su cintura, incluso los costados a la altura de sus costillas, aunque haciendo menos presión.

-Respira profundo y saca el aire despacio, avísame si se vuelve insoportable.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El dolor.

Con cuidado y muy despacio, Kara hundió sus dedos en la piel de Lena, como si quisiera limpiar debajo de sus omóplatos. Lena se tensó pero se quedó quieta, es verdad que dolía pero a la vez era una sensación indescriptible, nunca la habían tocado así.

-¿Dolió?

-Un poco.

-Ok, lo haré del otro lado, vuelve a respirar profundo y controla mejor tu respiración.

Lena hizo lo que se le ordenó y esta vez se sintió más preparada. Kara repitió algunas veces y luego subió a sus hombros donde hizo lo mismo. Hundió sus dedos bajo los músculos y los deslizó provocándole una sensación extraña. Lena sintió la necesidad de llorar pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

Bajó hasta sus tobillos y empezó a masajear sus pantorrillas y sus muslos, subiendo con sus dedos una y otra. Cuando terminó intentó masajear su trasero, pero Lena no dejaba de retorcerse de risa cada vez que la tocaba.

-Lo dejaremos para después. Date vuelta.

Siguió masajeando sus piernas, esta vez por el frente. Iba desde sus tobillos hasta sus ingles, evadiendo su entrepierna y no le pasaron desapercibidos los pequeños gemidos que salían cada vez que subía con sus resbaladizos dedos. Después frotó los huesos de su pelvis con cuidado pero Lena resultó ser poco resistente a las cosquillas, así que subió aún más por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus costillas y senos. Donde acarició y frotó debajo de sus pechos hasta llegar al músculo. Y finalmente presionó bajo sus clavículas, arrancando unos pequeños quejidos de dolor. Lena terminó con la respiración agitada.

Siguió con su cara, donde acarició sus mejillas, su frente, la nariz y la barbilla.

-Confía en mí, ¿vale?

-Después de todo lo que me has hecho sería tonto decir que no lo hago.

Con extremo cuidado empezó a estirar la piel de su rostro, como si de una máscara se tratara, Lena debía admitir que era algo extraño pero se sentía delicioso, cuando jaló mechones de cabello, casi alcanzó una sensación parecida al orgasmo y tenía una gran sonrisa atravesando su rostro cuando finalmente Kara la soltó.

-¿Es normal que mi piel tronara?

-Si, estabas liberando estrés y toxinas. De hecho tu piel ahora brilla, mírate en el espejo.

La chica se levantó y notó que era verdad, su piel de por sí pálida se veía mucho más blanca pero radiante.

-Si algún día tía Cat te despide deberías poner un spa.

Kara sonrió, Lena la veía por el espejo.

-Esto no es algo que se pueda hacer con cualquiera, es demasiado íntimo. Imagina que un desconocido que toque como lo acabo de hacer, sería demasiado intrusivo. Incluso con mujeres que son muy tímidas hay que empezar poco a poco. Ven aquí, todavía no terminamos.

Lena regresó a la cama y se volvió a acostar sobre la toalla. Kara volvió a masajear sus muslos que se sentían mucho más relajados y subió hasta sus ingles, esta vez con una intención menos inocente. Atrapó sus labios entre sus dedos formando una "V" y acarició subiendo y bajando.

La vida sexual de Lena era bastante corta, pues únicamente Kara la había tocado, pero estaba segura de que difícilmente volvería a sentir algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ese simple roce le estaba provocando un gran placer y ni siquiera era un toque directo.

Kara sonreía por ver los gestos de Lena y como se retorcía para que la tocara donde más lo necesitaba en ese momento. Con sus pulgares separó los pliegues de la chica y siguió masajeando, uniendo y separando. Lena empezó a gemir y trataba de cerrar sus piernas para atrapar los dedos de la rubia. La necesitaba ya. Separó más sus labios, era como si jugara con ellos, sólo amasando y volviendo loca a la pequeña Luthor.

-Kara, por favor.

-¿Por favor, qué?

-Hazlo, por favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me hagas rogar, por favor.

-¿Quieres esto?

Kara la penetró de golpe, arrancándole un gruñido y haciendo que sujetara con fuerza las sábanas. Involuntariamente empezó a mover su cadera con fuerza para hacer más profundas las penetraciones y antes de siquiera pensarlo ya había alcanzado el orgasmo sin poder contener sus gritos, pero no sólo eso. Sentía que algo resbalaba entre su trasero y mojando la toalla debajo de su cuerpo. Kara salió con facilidad y su mano chorreaba líquido.

-Eres una precoz, Luthor.

Se acercó a besarla y con la toalla extra se secó donde Lena la había salpicado.

-Y-yo, perdón, n-no se que me pasó, ni siquiera tenía ganas de...-estaba totalmente roja y descolocada.

-No te orinaste, fue una eyaculación.

-¿Eyac..¡Soy una mujer!

Kara intentó besarla pero Lena la rechazó y la rubia sonrió.

-Así se le llama cuando tu cuerpo lubrica en grandes cantidades como lo acabas de hacer. Durante el orgasmo tus músculos se tensan y expulsan el líquido con fuerza. Huele diferente y no tiene el color de la orina. Ten, límpiate y lo verás.- Le extendió la toalla.- Ya habías estado a punto de hacerlo en otras ocasiones pero te contenías, hoy estabas tan relajada que ni siquiera lo pensaste y simplemente pasó. También le dicen squirt

Lena se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Bueno, prefiero squirt. Eyaculación suena feo.

-Es maravilloso que lo hayas logrado. Me gusta.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo juro.

Lena enrojeció aún más pero el efecto del masaje y el reciente orgasmo le hicieron relajarse y aceptar lo que Kara le decía.

-¿Podemos repetirlo?

-Las veces que quieras- contestó Kara coqueta llevando su mano de nuevo a su entrepierna.

-Espera, quiero hacerlo boca abajo.- pidió moviéndose.

-¿Estás segura? De ese modo se siente con más intensidad y la última vez lo sentiste incómodo.

-Te necesito, Kara. Tengo ganas de hacerlo así.

-Te va a doler.

-Para como estoy no lo creo. De verdad necesito sentirte, más que otras veces.

Ninguna de las dos notó la única vibración del celular de Lena ni cuando la llamada se conectó de inmediato. Cuando la chica se había desvestido, dejó todos sus objetos en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y entre su frustración, olvidó desactivar la función que contestaba en automático.

-Auuuummhhh, Kara. Estás muy profundo.

-¿Te duele?¿Quieres que me salga?

-¡No, espera! Mmmmm, no te muevas.

-Te dije que en esta posición ibas a sentirme más.

-Sólo deja que me acostumbre, dame un minuto.

Kara levantó un poco la cadera de Lena y colocó una almohada debajo, sin salirse.

-¿Se siente mejor así?

-¡Si!- gimió con fuerza.

-Voy a moverme.- empezó con un suave mete y saca en la sensible vagina de Lena.

Cuando la sintió más dispuesta aceleró y separaba un poco sus dedos, mientras con su otra mano tocaba el clítoris de Lena, que sujetaba las sábanas con fuerza, sintiendo como literalmente Kara perforaba su interior.

La mayor hacía magia en ella, provocándole varios orgasmos simultáneos y que su cuerpo expulsara más líquido. Estaba terriblemente mojada.

Al terminar, Lena estaba tan cansada que no pudo hacer nada por Kara, ella simplemente le besó la frente y le entregó un vaso con agua que Lena bebió de un sólo trago.

-Iré por más y pediré una pizza. Necesitas recuperarte.

Kara llamó desde su celular y le llevó una jarra completa, que Lena casi se terminó vaso tras vaso. No entendía de dónde había salido tanto líquido durante sus orgasmos. Incluso con las toallas había mojado las sábanas y se sintió algo incómoda pero el gesto de perversión de Kara le decía que a ella no le importaba.

Kara se vistió pues la pizzería estaba cerca y no tardarían mucho, mientras esperaban se dedicó a tocar el sensible clítoris de Lena, sólo por molestar y ella daba pequeños brincos cada vez que sentía un roce demasiado directo. La rubia se estaba divirtiendo, pues disfrutaba ver el placer reflejado en todo su cuerpo y la tocaba así a propósito, pues sabía que si cerraba las piernas, con la sensación a flor de piel era como una descarga directa a su clítoris.

Se sorprendieron de la rapidez cuando menos de 15 minutos después llamaron a la puerta.

-Tal vez no tenían ningún pedido antes del nuestro.

Tomó el dinero de la mesa y fue a abrir. Su verdadera sorpresa fue cuando en lugar del repartidor, una mujer de mediana edad, perfectamente arreglada, seguida de un par de gorilas con traje oscuro, entró empujando la puerta y haciéndole retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

No necesitó ninguna presentación, Kara sabía perfectamente quién era. Y sintió el pánico subir hasta su garganta.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó altanera.

Kara trató de pensar una respuesta que no involucrara mencionar su cama, sin embargo estaba en shock. Se tomó unos segundos para controlar su voz, no quería que Lillian Luthor notara su terror.

-Usted no puede entrar de ese modo a mi departamento.

-Cállate lesbiana pervertida y dime dónde está Lena.- exigió alzando la voz.

A Kara en nada le afectaba que le llamaran lesbiana, pues se identificaba como tal, pero el tono que usó la hizo sentirse herida.

Lena salió con el cabello alborotado y descalza.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lillian caminó hasta ella y la abofeteó.

-¿Te atreves a preguntar? ¡Eres un desvergonzada!

Lena se acarició la mejilla enrojecida, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Vienes a este lugar de quinta a revolcarte como una vil prostituta. Y peor aún, con una mujer- escupió las palabras con una expresión de asco.- Por lo menos debiste escoger a alguien mejor.

Tras lo que escuchó, Kara había perdido el miedo, ahora estaba furiosa. Se interpuso entre Lena y Lillian, escondiendo a la chica con su cuerpo.

-No le permito que nos hable de ese modo y le exijo que se vaya o llamaré a la policía.

Lillian la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Inténtalo. No eres nadie.

Kara estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sacó su celular y tomó una foto.

-Se verá bien en primera plana, Lillian. Tratando de infundir terror con sus influencias.

Lillian la observó con detenimiento.

-Yo te conozco, estuviste con Lex en el evento de caridad. Eres la reportera de Cat.- gruñó con enojo.

-No es una simple reportera, mamá. Es la mano derecha de tía Cat.- defendió Lena.

-Así que trabaja contigo. Maldita sea, Cat Grant. Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo.

-No lo haré.- desafió Lena.

-Claro que sí, harás lo que yo diga.- intentó rodear a Kara para atrapar el brazo de Lena, como si de una niña se tratara

-Si ella no quiere, no se irá con usted.

-Podría denunciarte por secuestro, tonta.

-Hágalo.- contestó Kara, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta.- Lena es mayor de edad y puede decidir por sí misma.

Lillian resopló sarcástica.

-Tienes 3 segundos para irte conmigo u olvida que eres una Luthor.

-Pues prefiero llevar el apellido Danvers.

-¡¿Qué dices?!.

Kara también se volteó, sin entender a qué se refería Lena.

-Nadie que lleve mi sangre será la burla por estar con alguien de su mismo sexo. Por lo menos si fuera hombre, lo obligaría a casarse contigo para borrar tu deshonra, pero una mujer jamás.

-¡Eres una anticuada, mamá! Me casaré con Kara te guste o no.

-Lena, espera...- trató de razonar Kara, no supo en qué momento habían llegado a ese punto. Lillian rió.

-¿Lo ves? Creo que tu noviecita ni siquiera sabía que se iban a casar. No está segura porque ella no te quiere aquí. Sólo fuiste un juguete y algo que presumir con sus demás amigas desviadas. Así son todas las de su tipo, sólo buscando chicas tontas como tú, para confundirlas y luego botarlas cuando obtuvieron lo que querían.

Eso fue lo que acabó con la paciencia de Kara, quien usualmente se podía considerar una persona sensata, excepto cuando alguien le hacía perder los estribos. En momentos como esos, Kara se volvía una persona fría e irracional. Dejaba de ser ella misma y perdía el control de sus acciones, como si algo tomara su cuerpo y ella se volviera una simple expectadora.

-Tiene razón.

Ambas voltearon a verla sin saber a quién de las dos se refería. Ella caminó hasta una vitrina donde exhibía algunos trofeos y premios que había ganado a lo largo de su vida y de un rincón sacó una pequeña caja. Regresó a donde estaban ambas mujeres y se arrodilló frente a Lena.

-No quería hacerlo de este modo, pero ya que tu mamá es tan insistente...¿te casarías conmigo?


	5. Por favor, quédate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Habrá boda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!!
> 
> Para que vean que las quiero, les traigo capítulo nuevo.
> 
> Hoy no me extiendo mucho en las explicaciones y sólo les recuerdo que este fic es smut y más smut. Así que nada de irse por las tortillas y dejar el cel desbloqueado, tal como me pasó hace poco.
> 
> Disfrútenlo y espero sus comentarios y votos.

**Capítulo 5**

**Por favor, quédate**.

Lillian se marchó sin decir nada, después de ver como Kara deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de su hija. Cinco minutos más tarde, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y esta vez si se trataba del repartidor. Kara le pagó y dejó la pizza en la mesa. Aunque ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de comer después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Lena no dejaba de mirar el anillo, que lanzaba destellos cada vez que la luz alcanzaba el diamante que lo adornaba. Buscó la mirada de Kara, pero esta parecía estar en shock. Abría la boca como para decir algo y después la volvía a cerrar. Tenía la mirada fija en el piso.

-Kara- le llamó Lena. La rubia volteó por inercia pero en sus ojos fijos se notaba que no le estaba poniendo atención.- Lo siento, de verdad. No sé cómo sucedió esto, yo sólo quería molestarla, no pensé que me siguieras el juego y mucho menos que tuvieras un anillo.

Lena esperaba que Kara dijera algo, siguió hablando cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incómodo.

-Tenías razón, lo de la calificación fue una exageración. Estaba molesta con mamá y lo del proyecto simplemente fue la gota que derramó el vaso.Ya sabes que mi mamá parece que aún vive en el siglo pasado, quería arreglar mi matrimonio con un hombre que apenas conozco, sólo porque es el hijo del dueño de una empresa que beneficiaría a Luthor Corp y por ende los negocios de Lex. Según sus estúpidas explicaciones, debo pensar en mi futuro y que el amor no me dará nada más que problemas. Incluso les habló mi supuesta “pureza”.

Kara pareció recuperar la conciencia.

-¿Tú mamá sabía que eras virgen?

Lena resopló.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te hablo de algo importante sólo te quedas con lo más irrelevante? Te acabo de decir que me querían obligar a casarme y a ti solo te interesa saber si mamá está al pendiente de mi vida sexual.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Es sólo que ahora entiendo porque dijo que me obligaría a casarme contigo si fuera hombre. Eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Lena resopló.

-Mi ginecóloga es amiga de mi mamá, así que es imposible ocultar esa información.

-Eso es…

-Raro, ya lo sé.

-Escalofriante, Lillian está loca. Perdón que lo diga.

-Cree que porque soy su hija, eso le da el derecho de controlar mi vida y usarme a su antojo. Sólo soy un recurso más para ella. Ten.

Kara volteó y vio que Lena tenía la mano extendida. Puso su mano y la chica dejó caer el anillo en ella. Cerró su puño al sentir el pequeño objeto.

-¿Por qué me lo regresas?- escapó de sus labios.

Lena desvió la mirada y se centró en el florero cerca de la puerta.

-Siempre me lo has dicho, esto no va para nada serio. Es sólo por diversión y para satisfacer nuestros deseos. Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacaste un anillo pero estoy segura que también lo hiciste para molestar a mi madre. Te lo agradezco.

Esta vez no hubo una broma de por medio. Esas palabras le dolieron aunque sabía que eran verdad. Guardó el anillo en su cajita y lo regresó a su lugar. Cuando volteó, Lena no estaba ahí. Fue a su recamara y la encontró poniéndose los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy

-¿Estás loca? No puedes irte después de todo lo que le dijimos.

-No regresaré a casa, me iré a un hotel. No estoy tan dañada como para querer regresar después de haberla desafiado. Dijo que aplazaría la fecha de la boda para después de la graduación sólo para complacer mis caprichos pero con esto es capaz de acelerar todo para el amanecer.

-Es por eso que no puedes irte. Lo único a lo que Lillian le tiene miedo es al escándalo público, ahora que sabe quien soy no se atreverá a hacerte nada, pero sólo si permanecemos juntas. Si te vas será más fácil para ella ir por tí.

-Ya te cause suficientes problemas, no tienes por qué involucrarte más. Buscaré la manera de arreglarlo.

Terminó de ponerse el abrigo y agarró su bolsa.

-Tienes que quedarte.- Kara la detuvo- Ambas sabíamos cuáles podían ser las consecuencias cuando iniciamos esto, pero malditas hormonas.- Lena rió.- Este es un problema de las dos y Lillian intentará destruirme de todos modos. No es el fin del mundo, ni la primera vez que alguien con poder quiere mi cabeza. Después de todo, soy reportera y me he metido en otros problemas y no podemos huir de ellos. Tal vez no sea inmune, pero mientras Cat me deje seguir en la editorial, ambas estaremos a salvo, pero debemos estar juntas. Es la única manera que tengo de protegerte.

Lena se sintió muy conmovida, no sabía ni que decir. Así que sólo abrazó a Kara

-Es normal tener miedo, pero estaremos bien. Únicamente debemos aparentar muy bien para que no se de cuenta de la verdad.- Y hasta ahí llegaba el romanticismo de Kara- Por lo mientras sería bueno que comieras algo antes de que te desmayes. ¿No te sientes mareada?

Si estaba mareada, pero lo había atribuido al susto. Con las emociones de lo que había sucedido olvidó lo hambrienta que estaba.

#

Al día siguiente, una sonriente Lillian Luthor avanzaba con pasos decididos hacia la oficina de Cat Grant. Entró sin anunciarse a pesar de las protestas de la asistente.

-¡Lilly! Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí. Está bien, señorita Teschmacher. Ella puede entrar cuando sea. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Debe ser importante para que vengas tan temprano.

-Kitty- ambas odiaban que les llamaran así pero para ellas era como un juego.- Casi nada, pero necesito hablar contigo en privado.

-Oh, adelante. Eve ya se fue. Siéntate y dime que ocurre.

-En realidad preferiría un sitio mucho más privado.-

-Ok, entonces sígueme.- al salir ordenó- Eve, por favor llévanos café. Vamos a la sala de juntas. Y no estoy para nadie hasta que salga.

-Enseguida señorita Grant.

Llegaron a una sala lejos de todo, tenía una larga mesa con varias sillas y se veía bien equipada . Cat le cedió el paso y se quedó a cerrar la puerta. Ni siquiera el ruido de la ciudad se escuchaba. Lillian se sentó en un extremo de la mesa. pero dejó libre la silla a la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Prefieres esperar el café o empezamos ya?- Cat empezó a buscar en uno de los muebles.-Olvida el café, encontré algo mejor.

Llevó la licorera hasta la mesa y tomó un par de vasos. Lillian la miró con el entrecejo fruncido

-Querida, sabes que te conozco y se te nota que lo necesitas. Además nunca es demasiado temprano.

Llenó los vasos del líquido ambarino y procuró ocultar su sorpresa cuando Lillian vació el suyo de un sólo trago. Le sirvió nuevamente. Ya sabía que ese “casi nada” es mucho más que eso.

-En realidad mi problema es “casi nadie”, pero tú me puedes ayudar.

Cat le sonrió

-¿A quién quieres destruir esta vez?- tomó un pequeño sorbo de su vaso- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por la poderosa Lillian Luthor?

-Es algo sencillo, se trata de Kara Danvers.-Cat la miró extrañada y se llevó un dedo a los labios, tratando de recordar.- Es tu empleada.

La poca paciencia de Lillian se estaba terminando.

-Ooohh, Kira. ¿Qué hizo esa niña? ¿Escribió algo que no debía?

-Más bien se metió con quien no debía. Quiero que la despidas.

Cat bebió de su vaso, con calma.

-Lilly, estoy segura de que lo que sea que haya publicado tiene solución, tal vez una disculpa pública funcione…

-¡No escribió nada!, esa desviada violó a mi hija- gritó. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando se dio cuenta de lo alto que lo había dicho, esperaba que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

-Lilly, esa es una acusación muy grave. ¿Lena te lo dijo?

La mujer castaña cerró los puños con fuerza y se levantó.

-Yo las escuché, cuando lo estaban haciendo.

Cat tomó su celular.

-Eve, envíame de inmediato a Kira y a esa niña que la sigue a todos lados.- colgó el teléfono.

Un par de minutos después tocaron a la puerta. En cuanto Cat le dijo que podía pasar, Eve entró con una bandeja con café, tazas y galletas. Las chicas entraron detrás.

-Gracias, señorita Teschmacher. Puede retirarse.

Kara se preguntó cómo es que en cuestión de unos cuantos días aprendió a pronunciar el apellido de Eve y su nombre jamás lo había dicho correctamente en tantos años.

-Siéntense, por favor.- Cat les señaló las sillas a su lado, justo frente a Lillian- Lena, tu madre me acaba de decir algo muy serio y quiero que me contestes con la verdad. Ella asegura que Kara te violó.

Lena se puso completamente roja y Kara casi se ahoga con la galleta que acababa de morder.

-¡Por supuesto que no, tía Cat!- contestó mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Kara.- todo fue de forma voluntaria.

-No trates de defender a esta..

Cat tomó la mano de Lillian para tranquilizarla.

-¿Entonces ustedes tienen una relación? ¿Es eso, Kira?

-Sí, señorita Grant.- apenas pudo contestar antes de volver a toser.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

Ambas guardaron silencio y se miraron entre sí.

-Fue mi culpa,-confesó Kara, ya recuperada.- pensé que si lo hacíamos público una de nosotras tendría que renunciar. Y, bueno, Lena por ser Lena y estar aquí bajo las circunstancias que está...sabía que no sería ella quien saliera de su empresa.

-Bien pensado, Kira. Aunque ninguna de las dos hubiera tenido que renunciar.

Las tres la miraron extrañadas.

-En realidad, Lena no está contratada por CatCo, sino por mí directamente. El programa de becarios tiene sus restricciones, como tú bien sabes, Kira y sería injusto y hasta cierto punto ilegal, que yo me saltara esas reglas para que Lena pudiera trabajar aquí y que siguiera mis órdenes. Así que. yo la contraté. Si hubieran tratado de dar aviso en recursos humanos, no hubieran encontrado información sobre Lena, por ende, ustedes no son compañeras de trabajo, ni tienen ningún tipo de relación laboral aunque trabajen en el mismo lugar.- Ninguna decía nada.- Lo sé, soy brillante.

El rostro de Lillian se transformó de sorpresa a ira.

-¿No la vas a despedir?

-Lo siento, Lilly. Ambas declararon que están en una relación. No tengo motivo para despedir a Kira, ya que ambas son mayores de edad y aunque son compañeras circunstanciales, no son oficialmente compañeras de trabajo. Además, ¿tienes idea todo lo que perdería si la despido?

-Hace media hora no te acordabas ni de quién era.

-Oh, bueno. Vi su cara y la recordé. Sería muy costoso despedirla, eso sin contar las pérdidas y el descontrol. Tú sabes lo importante que es un hombre clave en cualquier empresa y resulta que Kira es la mía. Ni cediéndome la mitad de tus acciones de Luthor Corp lograrías reemplazarla.

Lillian se levantó enfurecida.

-Chicas, ya se pueden retirar. Supongo que tendrán cosas que hacer. Vayanse ya,  _shu.-_  les hizo una seña con la mano y ambas se apresuraron a salir.

-Espera, Lena.- llamó Lillian, la chica se detuvo en la puerta.- Regresa conmigo a casa. Si lo haces puedo perdonar que me hayas desafiado y continuaremos como si nada.

Lena negó y tomó la mano de Kara. Ambas se marcharon.

-¿Cómo pudiste defender a esa mujer, Kitty? Me traicionaste.

-No te traicioné. Lena ya es mayor de edad y es lo bastante inteligente para elegir correctamente.

-La he cuidado toda su vida para que no se metiera con cualquier idiota. ¿Tienes idea de todas las oportunidades que perdió?

-No querida, en realidad esas oportunidades las perdiste tú. Ella sólo está vivendo su vida como debería ser.No es un caballo que puedas regalar.-sirvió más whisky en los vasos de ambas.- Tal vez Kira viva de una forma muy sencilla pero no es  _“cualquier idiota”_ , como tú le dices. Tiene futuro y creo que podría ser buena influencia para tu hija.

-¡Jamás! No tienes idea de lo que hacen.

-Si la tengo.

-¿Qué?

Cat se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error. Quizá sí era muy temprano para beber.

-Ups.

-¿Sabías de esto y no hiciste nada?

Cat miró su vaso con mucho interés.

-Tal vez…¿recuerdas la ocasión que tuve que regresar a la oficina y te dejé esperando por un buen rato?

Lillian no tardó en entender a qué ocasión se refería.

-Eres...pagarás por esto, Catherine.

-Espera Lilly. Antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, todavía tengo las fotos de hace 20 años en la playa.

-¿Cual playa?

-Acapulco, donde conociste a…

-¡No te atrevas a decir ese nombre!

Lillian salió furiosa, azotando la puerta

Cat se quedó a seguir disfrutando su bebida.

-Ay, Lilly. Tú y Lena son tan parecidas en algunos aspectos. Pero no permitiré que lastimes a tu hija y tampoco a Kara.

Tomó una taza y la llenó hasta la mitad de café, después vació el resto de su vaso.

#

Tal como predijo Cat, Lillian se había aparecido en la oficina, justo después de que Kara le contara lo que había sucedido. No sabía por qué pero Cat estaba de acuerdo en lo que tenía con Lena. Tal vez porque creía que tenían una relación estable, pues no creía conveniente que Cat supiera la verdadera naturaleza de lo que había entre ellas y mucho menos ahora que estaba poniendo todo en riesgo si Lillian decidía que quería vengarse. Sin embargo, ella les había asegurado que todo iba a estar bien.

_-Lilly y yo no seríamos amigas si no tuviéramos al menos una forma de “convencernos” de no hacer ciertas cosas. Cómo sea en algún momento se iba a enterar y por lo visto ustedes no son las reinas de la discreción, así que ya se había tardado_

Lo cual se traducía en que Cat y Lillian tenían modo de chantajearse mutuamente. Y fingida o no, pero eso mantenía la amistad entre ellas.

Después de salir de la sala de juntas, se llevó a Lena lejos de CatCo, no quería estar en el camino de Lillian cuando esta saliera, de seguro más enojada todavía que cuando entró. Mientras menos estuviera en riesgo Lena, mucho mejor.

Y lo que más le sorprendía era que la chica estaba como si nada. Apenas la había visto afectada por lo que estaba pasando, pues seguía con su sonrisa insolente y esa energía inagotable. Ni siquiera parecía estar un poquito triste.

Había subestimado a la chica, se había creado un panorama muy distinto y después de ser testigo de la forma en la que Lillian la trataba, empezó a entender su comportamiento en cierto modo. Pensó que debía conocerla más a fondo.

_O tal vez no._ Le dijo la voz de su conciencia, de por sí todo se estaba saliendo de control y eso no le gustaba. Ahora una de las mujeres más poderosas del país la perseguía por el simple hecho de creer que se casaría con su hija. No sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría cuando se enterara de que la habían engañado. Posiblemente la dejaría en paz y cada quien seguiría con su vida o también cabía la posibilidad de que se empeñara más en hacer su vida un infierno.

No era la primera vez que se metía en problemas pero siempre había sido por motivos de trabajo. Nunca por un lío de faldas.

_Es por una buena causa y si Lena no se mortifica, yo tampoco._ Trató de convencerse.

-Tal vez debería faltar hoy a la escuela e ir de compras

La voz de Lena sacó a Kara de sus pensamientos.

-¿De compras?

-Kara, por mucho que me excite la idea de ponerme tu ropa no somos la misma talla. Especialmente aquí.- La chica tomó sus senos y los apretó. Kara enrojeció y volteó en todas direcciones para corroborar que nadie la hubiera visto hacer eso.

-Deberías ser más discreta.

-Eso es aburrido. Además, seamos sinceras, llevas todo viéndome porque tu brassiere me aprieta y las hace resaltar. Juro que cada vez que me agacho quedan a cosa de nada de salirse. Eso sin contar que mis compañeritos de oficina no tardarían en notar que hay algo entre nosotras si nos ven compartir ropa tan seguido.

-Creo que ya entendí tu punto, además en ningún momento dije que no. Sólo estaba distraída. Iré contigo.

-¡Perfecto! Así me ayudas a elegir.

#

Una de las grandes ventajas al ir de compras entre semana es que casi no hay gente en las tiendas, tal como le gustaba a Kara.

Al llegar les atendió una vendedora muy amable pero Lena, como era su costumbre, fue muy directa con ella.

-Hagamos un trato, no me gusta tener a alguien siguiéndome por toda la tienda, me hacen sentir como una especie de delincuente y mucho menos que traten de convencerme que algo se me ve bien sólo para que lo compre. Puedes estar segura que vamos a hacer una compra grande y prometo que es tuya, con unas cuantas condiciones. La primera es que nos tengas paciencia y nos des privacidad para elegir, segunda que te encargues de que no nos molesten y tercera que sólo te acerques cuando sea necesario.

La chica se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento. Después asintió, acostumbrada a las excentricidades de algunos clientes.

-Por supuesto, señorita. Me quedaré cerca por si me necesitan pero no notará mi presencia. Le recomiendo que use los probadores del tercer piso, casi nadie los usa porque están muy bien disimulados.

-Excelente, veo que tú si hablas mi lenguaje. ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Danielle, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Un placer Danielle, yo soy Lena y ella es Kara. Te buscaré si te necesito.

La actitud de Lena sorprendió a Kara. No había necesidad de presentarse , pero había tratado a la chica como a un igual y le agradó esa faceta. La vio escoger todo tipo de ropa. Danielle les había llevado un rack para que colgaran todo en lugar de ir cargando la montaña de prendas.

Más de dos horas después, Kara ya estaba aburrida y cansada de recorrer pasillos y decirle que sí a todo lo que Lena le mostraba, pues aunque dijera que no como sea lo colgaba para probárselo. Se sentía tentada a sentarse en el piso y descansar un rato. Al primer rack se había sumado un segundo y un carrito que llevaba varios objetos como maquillaje, jabones, todo tipo de cremas y el perfume que volvía loca a Kara por cómo olía en la piel de Lena. También llevaba bolsas de mano, aretes, pulseras, collares y cosas que Kara no tenía idea de que eran. Después fueron por zapatos y Kara se preguntó dónde iban a meter todo eso.

Finalmente llegaron al tercer piso, donde estaba el área de cuidado personal y la lencería. A Kara se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Pervertida.- le dijo Lena sonriendo también.

-No lo niego.

Lena levantó una ceja y empezó a revisar los estantes.

-Quiero unos como los que tu usas.

-No los vas a conseguir aquí. Tienes que ir a tiendas especiales o pedirlos por internet.

-Bueno, tendré que conformarme con estos mientras. Danielle dijo que aquí había unos probadores, pero no los encuentro.

Como si la hubiera invocado, la chica apareció frente a ellas, asustando a Kara.

-Si busca los probadores están detrás de aquel espejo.- Ambas caminaron hasta lo que les había parecido un pilar y al llegar descubrieron que era el efecto que daba el espejo, aunque en realidad era una pared y atrás del espejo había una puerta.

-Descubrimos Narnia- dijo Lena, Danielle les ayudó a meter ambos rack y salió. Lena llevó a Kara hasta un banco, frente a lo que parecía una mini pasarela rodeada de espejos - Espérame aquí, no tardo.

Entró con varias prendas y un par de minutos después salió cambiada y modelando para Kara, quien no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo con los movimientos y los gestos de Lena. La rubia daba su voto a favor o en contra y le ayudaba a separar la ropa que le gustaba de la que no.

-Lo que sigue estoy segura que te gustará- habló Lena desde el cubículo y un minuto después salió únicamente con un conjunto de ropa interior azul turquesa. A Kara se le cortó la respiración y juntó sus piernas por inercia al sentir una punzada de deseo.

-Eso es un sí.

Regresó al probador y eligió basada en los gestos de Kara, aunque hubiera dado lo mismo llevarse todo, pues no quitaba esa mirada de depredadora.

-Puedes venir un momento, necesito ayuda.- llamó Lena desde el probador.

Kara se levantó con algo de dificultad entre el cansancio, el estrés del día y la excitación de ver a Lena con esa ropa tan provocativa. Empujó la puerta y se encontró a Lena totalmente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas.

-Ven rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué haces Lena? Ya tardamos mucho, podrían entrar en cualquier momento.

-Eso es lo más excitante. Que cualquiera podría entrar y descubrirnos.

Kara lo dudó unos segundos hasta que el primer gemido de Lena la sacó de sus dilemas mentales. La chica apretaba sus pechos y tocaba sus pezones con habilidad, podía notar como su vagina se estaba humedeciendo.

Cerró la puerta y sin pensarlo más, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Sin contemplación la tomó por los muslos y separó sus piernas por completo. Cubrió su entrepierna con la boca y la penetró con la lengua. Con agilidad tapó la boca de Lena antes de que esta gimiera con fuerza, ella por inercia empezó a lamer sus dedos y los mordía cada vez que un sonido fuerte amenazaba con salir.

Después de ese inicio tan repentino, decidió torturarla un poco. Apenas besando sus muslos y acariciando alrededor de su clítoris con su pulgar, en pequeños círculos. Sacó sus dedos ya bastante húmedos de su boca y le hizo una señal de silencio que excitó a Lena aún más, con su mano reemplazó la de Kara, cuando ésta introdujo sus dedos muy despacio y volvió a lamer su clítoris que sentía ya muy duro entre sus labios.

Lena mordía sus dedos tratando de contener los gemidos ante las embestidas de Kara y hundía los dedos en su cabello que se había soltado en algún momento. De pronto detectó movimiento y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse a sí misma en el espejo con Kara entre sus piernas. Era extremadamente sensual ver su propio cuerpo, cada movimiento, sus piernas elevadas mientras la rubia la penetraba. Era como ver una película porno donde ellas eran las protagonistas. Comenzó a acariciarse, viendo su reflejo. Movió sus caderas con fuerza y pudo ver los dedos de Kara entrando en ella. Con eso tuvo para que su orgasmo se liberase y recorriera cada músculo de su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar, aunque no podía controlar del todo sus gemidos. Kara dejó de lamer para besarla y controlar un poco los ruiditos que salían de su boca pero siguió penetrándola con fuerza, mientras Lena se aferraba a su cuerpo para no caer del pequeño banco.

En cuanto el orgasmo terminó Lena profundizó el beso, hasta que a ambas les faltó el aire y les ganó la risa.

-Vámonos ya, terminaré de acomodar en lo que tú te vistes.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar con ganas, Kara Danvers. Ven aquí.

-Prefiero que salgamos ya.

Lena la tomó de las muñecas y sutilmente la recargó contra una de las paredes de madera. La aprisionó con su cuerpo y desabrochó su pantalón para después deslizar su mano por dentro de la ropa interior.

-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa- dijo ronroneando. Sacó su mano, bajó su pantalón, apenas lo necesario para dejar su sexo al descubierto, lamió sus dedos y acarició el clítoris de Kara, que inhaló con fuerza, disfrutando la humedad de sus dedos que se sentía diferente a la suya.

Lena besó el punto detrás de su oreja y a Kara se le escapó un gemido, olvidando por completo que se quería ir de ahí.

La pelinegra volvió a pasar sus dedos alrededor de su clítoris, mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia, podía sentir sus piernas temblar y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos para sostener su peso.

-¿Quieres que meta mis dedos?

-No, por favor sigue así.- le causaba cierta fascinación que Kara no perdía su amabilidad ni siquiera mientras cogía, algún día le haría hablar muy sucio. Aumentó la rapidez de sus movimientos, ahora directamente sobre ese pequeño y rosado botón, que conociéndola ya debía estar de un bonito color rojo. Kara mordió su hombro para contener el rugido de placer.

-No hagas eso, niña mala.- le reprendió y se detuvo.

-No pares, no ahora. Perdón.- la carita de arrepentimiento de la rubia le conmovió. Cambió ligeramente la posición de modo que pudiera verse en el espejo, volvió a lamer sus dedos y siguió frotando. Le gustaba lo vulnerable que Kara se veía y se sintió poderosa, aún estando totalmente desnuda sentía que podía hacer su voluntad con la rubia, se estaba entregando por completo. Se perdió un poco en la vista que le devolvía el espejo, hasta que escuchó como Kara luchaba aún más por contener sus gemidos. Se hundió nuevamente en su cuello, donde sabía que tenía un punto muy sensible y mordió, procurando no dejar marcas. La sintió tensarse y cómo poco después su humedad escurría por sus dedos.

Se volvieron a besar y después Lena se apresuró a vestirse. Cuando iban saliendo, percibió un detalle casi insignificante y que estaba segura que no estaba cuando entraron. Un letrero de “piso mojado” en dirección a la entrada de los probadores, aunque obviamente el piso no podía estar mojado si todo estaba alfombrado. Debía agradecer el detalle.

-Buscaré a Danielle, ya me quiero ir.- gimoteó Kara, con su mirada de cachorro que volvía loca a Lena.

-Todavía no terminamos.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya llevas muchas cosas, estoy segura de que te acabas de medir todos los diseños existentes en la tienda.

Lena se acercó para abrazarla y consolarla, susurró en su oído.

-Vuelve a hacer ese gesto y te regreso a ese cubículo para dejarte el doble de cansada.- antes de separarse le dio una nalgada y Kara suspiró por la sorpresa.- ¡Danielle!, que bueno que estás aquí, ya terminé de elegir la ropa pero me faltan algunas cosas. Necesito que me hagas algunos favores.

De reojo vio que Kara se alejaba para disimular su sonrojo.

-Dígame en qué le puedo ayudar, señorita Lena.

-Ok, número uno, no me hables de usted. Número 2, ¿eres buena para adivinar tallas?- la chica asintió- entonces quiero que escojas algo lindo para ella, ¿ves su estilo?- volvió a asentir.- No escojas nada parecido a lo que ella usaría, quiero que sea sorpresa, necesita cambiar su estilo por algo que se le vea mejor y la haga lucir como debe. Elige todo lo que creas conveniente y agrégalo a la cuenta. Ah y el tercer favor, quiero que me consigas el espejo más grande y bonito que encuentres.

Lena buscó a Kara entre los pasillos hasta que la encontró en un aparador lleno de muñecos de peluche, los estaba acomodando por tamaño, recordando su obsesión por el orden. Reconoció varios personajes de Disney y las etiquetas que decían Tsum Tsums. Se conmovió al notar la ternura con la acomodaba cada muñeco y la sonrisa inocente. Se preguntó cómo una persona podía tener dos facetas tan diferentes y una de ellas podía ser tan adorable. No le fue indiferente como miraba un Tigger y tardó más en soltarlo. Vio los ojitos del juguete y le recordaron en cierto modo a los de la rubia, quien justo en ese momento volteó y recompuso su rostro, tratando de aparentar su acostumbrada seriedad.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Necesito una computadora y necesito otras cosas, como una secadora de cabello, hoy casi se nos hizo tarde por tener que compartir. También quiero una televisión nueva.

-Puedes usar la de la sala, casi no la veo.

-Quiero cambiar esa, es muy pequeña.

-Claro que no, es el tamaño perfecto.

Lena puso los ojos en blanco, llegaron al área de electrónicos y vieron diferentes modelos de portátiles. Lena se decidió rápido, aunque escogió algunos accesorios más. Arrastró a Kara hasta donde estaban las televisiones pero no logró convencerla. Siguieron viendo entre los pasillos hasta que la chica decidió que ya era momento de regresar.

Danielle ya tenía todo empaquetado en infinidad de bolsas y cajas. Lena se acercó para agregar lo restante a la cuenta y Kara notó que le mostraba algo en la pantalla de la computadora, al parecer seguía comprando. Suspiró, estaba agotada. Le hubiera gustado acercarse para presionarla un poco y que se apurara pero no lo creyó conveniente.

-Kara podrías venir un segundo.- caminó hasta donde estaban.- No me se muy bien tu dirección y me enviarán algunas cosas.

La rubia tenía curiosidad pero podía esperar para preguntar cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Torre Hammersmith, departamento 4-A.

Danielle anotó la dirección y Kara se alejó nuevamente, pudo ver a Lena recargada muy cerca y platicando abiertamente con la otra chica. Buscó con qué distraerse y encontró el departamento de música y libros. Iría a perder el tiempo ahí, de paso compraría el cd más reciente de Sarah Brightman y un par de libros que llamaron su atención. Cuando regresaba vio como Danielle se lanzaba a los brazos de Lena con demasiada efusividad y en cuanto vio a la rubia se separó de inmediato, sonrojada.

-Fue un placer atenderlas, señoritas. Esperamos que vuelvan pronto.

-Claro que lo haremos. Gracias por darme tu número.- Lena le regaló una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en el rostro, mientras Kara le dirigió una sonrisa cordial pero forzada. Cuando estaba por preguntar cómo se llevarían todo, notó un carrito de esos que usaban para transportar cosas pesadas y a un hombre que lo arrastraba. Por lo visto habían tenido que improvisar. Llevó las cosas hasta el auto de Kara y les ayudó a acomodar todo en la cajuela y el asiento trasero.

-Muchas gracias.- le extendió un billete y el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. Le agradeció y se fue casi dando brincos. Eso hizo que Kara mejorase un poco su humor, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba molesta, quizás el cansancio.

-¿Qué compraste?- preguntó Lena al notar la bolsa que Kara llevaba cuando subieron al auto, la rubia se la extendió mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Lena, que ya se lo había puesto sacó los libros y el cd- Debiste haberme dicho que los querías. Lo hubiera agregado a la cuenta.

-Oh sí, más comisiones para tu nueva amiga.

-¿Te pusiste celosa?

Kara se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta y resopló.

-Claro que no, Luthor. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Sólo estoy muy cansada.

Lena la veía con una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy una mujer comprometida, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso es una farsa, lo sabes perfectamente. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras.

-Alguien está de mal humor.- canturreó- Todas las vendedoras tienen prohibido recibir propinas. Así que le pedí una tarjeta de regalo con una buena cantidad y se la regalé- dijo como si fuera algo obvio.-Se emocionó tanto que me abrazó, bueno, eso y obviamente que soy irresistible.

Kara la escuchaba mientras conducía. Se sintió estúpida y enojada al mismo tiempo. Se excusó a sí misma que no debía distraerse del camino, así que no contestó. Lena le pidió permiso de poner su nuevo cd y Kara asintió, aunque apenas tendrían oportunidad de escuchar unas cuantas canciones. Como sea, la música terminó de calmarla

Al llegar tuvieron que hacer varios viajes del carro al lobby, luego del lobby al elevador y del elevador al departamento para lograr llevar todas sus compras. Al terminar, las dos se dejaron caer al sillón y el gruñido del estómago de Kara les recordó que no habían comido.

-¿Comida china?- Lena asintió- Te toca pedirla.

-Yo pedí la última vez.

-Pídela de nuevo.- le dijo dejándose caer en el sillón y lloriqueando.

Lena se aventó contra ella, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije que pasaría si volvías a hacer berrinche?- le mordió el cuello y Kara dejó escapar un sonido que estaba a mitad de un grito y un gemido.- Después de comer recibirás tu castigo.

Aún encima de Kara, sacó su celular y pidió lo que más le gustaba a ambas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde voy a guardar todo lo que compramos?

Kara puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-Hay un par de habitaciones vacías, elige la que más te guste y es tuya.

-¿No dormiré contigo?- Lena se sentía un poco decepcionada pero trató de disimular.

-Las dos necesitamos privacidad, sobre cuando tú tengas que hacer tarea o yo deba trabajar. No me gustaría molestarte si tengo que desvelarme.

Sabía que tenía lógica pero no se sentía del todo convencida.

-Todavía podemos compartir la cama de vez en cuando.- insinuó Kara y Lena volvió a sonreír.

Se levantó y empezó a separar bolsas. Kara la veía ir y venir, preguntándose de dónde sacaba tanta energía. Cuando terminó le preguntó a Kara si podía ver las habitaciones y la rubia únicamente le señaló. Lena regresó un par de minutos después y empezó a llevar el grupo más grande. Dejó el segundo grupo y Kara la miró extrañada cuando se sentó frente a ella que seguía acostada en el sillón.

-¿Por qué dejaste esas bolsas? ¿Por fin te cansaste?

-Nop, esas son tuyas. Te compré algo,puedes ver si quieres mientras voy a ponerme algo más cómodo. Tu ropa me está matando.

No lo podía creer, tampoco podía negar que se sentía emocionada y sorprendida. Como niña en navidad, fue abriendo cada bolsa. Algunas prendas le gustaron aunque las sentía muy atrevidas para su estilo, otras no eran de su agrado. Su forma de vestir era muy reservada, al igual que su vida. Cuando llegó a la última bolsa, Lena regresaba con un simple short y una playera amplia.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-Quiero deshacerme de tu ropa, estoy segura que eso se te verá mucho mejor.

Apretó los labios y abrió la bolsa que tenía en las manos. Miró dentro y exclamó emocionada.

-¿Y esto?- trató de no sonar tan emocionada pero no le fue posible.

-¿Qué es?

Kara sacó el peluche de Tigger que tanto le había gustado.

-Ups, creo que quería venir contigo.

La rubia quería ocultar su sonrisa, pues estaba segura que en cualquier momento Lena se burlaría.

-Gracias...por todo.- logró articular tímidamente.

Lena se cohibió y no sabía qué contestar, en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Kara se levantó para recibir la comida. Se sentaron a comer sin decir nada. Kara seguía muy conmovida y aunque no quería que Lena lo notara, le había gustado mucho su regalo. Lo acomodó en la mesa casi de forma casual, pero de modo que quedara frente a las dos. Lena tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa pues sabía que Kara se sentiría cohibida. No dejaba de sorprenderle que Kara Danvers, la despiadada jefa editorial de CatCo Worldwide Media, se emocionara con un juguete.

Al finalizar la cena.

-Como parte de tu castigo, tendrás que recoger la mesa, mientras yo preparo lo demás.

-¿Castigo? Pero estoy agotada, déjalo para otro día, ¿vale?

Lena levantó la ceja, tercer berrinche en un sólo día.

-Te dije que te iba a dejar el doble de cansada. No tardes o haré que sea el triple.

Y se fue, sin esperar respuesta. Dejándolos solos a ella y a Tigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y si! Le hago promoción a mi cantante favorita xD)


	6. De castigos y debilidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara recibe un castigo por portarse mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!
> 
> Yo se que me demoré más de lo acordado, pero se me olvidó que este fin de semana tenía la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrina y eso me atrasó, vale, eso y los grupos de WhatsApp pero es que están muy buenos jajajajaja. Como sea, aquí está el capítulo recién sacado del horno y todavía está calientito. Espero que les ayude con este clima.
> 
> Saben que está muy jodido? Que a Tumblr se le ocurrió que ya no quiere ser una aplicación para buscar imágenes subidas de tono (entiéndase porno) y era mi fuente principal para conseguir las imágenes que tanto nos inspiran. Pero no nos rendiremos, hijas mías, donde se cierra una ventana de Tumblr se abre una de google, por lo menos mientras encuentro otra aplicación de pocos escrúpulos y les seguiré poniendo gráficos pa' que sepan de qué hablan los adultos (excepto fanfiction, ya que la plataforma no acepta imágenes).
> 
> Les dejo un par de explicaciones sobre palabras que se podrían confundir en otros países, aquí en México les conocemos así y obvio, siéntanse libres de comentar o preguntar por palabras que no entiendan, que el lenguaje no sea una barrera para disfrutar de los fics.
> 
> Bata de baño: es un albornoz
> 
> Antro: Rumba, boliche o disco.
> 
> Bueno, ya hechas las aclaraciones del lenguaje, no se les olvide la temática de este fic, que es sexo con un gramo de argumento, sólo para darle sabor, ya saben. La autora y cualquier personaje relacionado, no nos hacemos responsables si se caen en el transporte público por andar leyendo de camino al trabajo, a la escuela, con la novia, etc. O si resulta que esta noche tienen pijamada y no se quedan con las ganas (el baño siempre es una buena opción)
> 
> Espero sus comentarios que me matan de risa y no sólo a mi. Sólo ustedes pueden tener semejante creatividad para decir cosas tan graciosas. Ya saben que están en su derecho de decirme si les gustó o ya mejor me siento.
> 
> Y gracias a todxs lxs que han hecho posible que esta historia continúe. Besos para ustedes.

**Capítulo 6**

**De castigos y debilidades.**

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, durante la junta matutina tuvo que esforzarse por aparentar que ponía atención, aunque en realidad no se le había quedado nada de lo que hablaron y para ese momento ya iba por su tercera taza de café.

Podía sumarle que se sentía un poco extraña con la ropa nueva que Lena le había hecho usar. Cuando salió de su habitación, la chica la había reprendido por usar su estilo típico y fue con ella para escoger lo que se pondría. Por el ardor entre sus piernas quedaba descartado usar pantalones o cualquier cosa que le provocara demasiado roce, incluso consideró no usar ropa interior pero si alguien lo notaba en la oficina podría resultar catastrófico. Era una probabilidad casi inexistente, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

Así que aquel vestido azul marino con un cinturón plateado habían sido su mejor opción. Un look formal pero no tan estirado ni aburrido, Lena se había negado rotundamente a que usara sus típicos suéteres, que aunque Kara insistía que la hacían ver más jóvenes, la pelinegra le aseguró que sería algo que podría encontrar en el clóset de su abuela. También la convenció de dejar su cabello suelto, aunque sabía que más tarde terminaría en un moño desordenado. Y le había dado un estilo aún más llamativo con todos los accesorios que en ese momento la estaban sacando de quicio.

-¡Wow! Señorita Danvers, que bien se ve hoy.- fue el primer halago que recibió Kara en cuanto entro al elevador.- Lo siento, creo que pensé en voz alta, no debí decirlo.-

Se apenó cuando a uno de sus reporteros más jóvenes se le escapó el cumplido, aunque en el fondo se sintió complacida y lo agradeció.

Al llegar al último piso, pudo percibir cómo varias personas la miraban no tan discretamente como ellos pensaban. Dejó escapar un leve quejido cuando se sentó pues realmente le dolía, después de que Lena se dedicó a cumplir su castigo.

Cuando la chica se marchó a la habitación, Kara se dedicó a recoger las cajas vacías y tirarlas al bote de basura, limpiar la mesa y dejar todo en orden se dirigió a la recámara con Tigger entre sus brazos, justo antes de entrar lo tomó con una actitud más indiferente.

Nada más entrar, se encontró a Lena desnuda y sentada en el banco frente a la cama. Estaba de espaldas a ella y pudo apreciar su forma bien definida, su cabello negro cubriendo parte de su piel hasta su cintura. La joven giró su torso para observarla. Kara recorrió el camino hasta donde ella estaba y empezó a mover cosas en el librero cercano.

-Yo no dejaría a Tigger ahí. Lo vas a traumar.- bromeó Lena.

Kara enrojeció y dudó unos segundos. Lena se había dado cuenta que a pesar de ser un peluche no lo trataba como tal y después de lo que dijo, la rubia ya no se sentía cómoda poniéndolo ahí, con vista privilegiada a la cama donde estaba segura que no pasaría nada inocente.

La chica no pudo contener la risa al ver la turbación en su rostro.

-Déjalo que duerma hoy en la sala. Ven.

Se puso en pie y le quitó a Tigger de las manos para acomodarlo en la cama, viendo hacia la pared. Empezó a desabotonar la blusa, deslizándola por sus brazos en cuanto hubo terminado. Siguió con su pantalón que únicamente necesitó desabotonarlo y bajar el cierre para que la gravedad hiciera el resto. La besó, acarició entre sus piernas con una mano, mientras con la otra buscaba el broche de su sostén que dejó caer igual que la blusa y el pantalón. Se puso de rodillas y a Kara se le cortó la respiración cuando empezó a besar su vientre, llegando hasta el borde de su tanga. Cuando el pedazo de tela le impidió seguir avanzando, la pelinegra enganchó sus dedos en los costados y fue bajándola al ritmo de sus labios, que iban descendiendo y regando besos por toda su piel. Sonrió justo antes de llegar a su abertura y notar como la rubia se erizaba. De forma inconsciente su cuerpo le pedía más.

-Vamos a dejar a Tigger y luego nos damos un baño.

Se levantó y llevó a la mujer de la mano hasta la sala, donde dejó al muñeco en un sillón, muy bien acomodado entre un par de cojines y le dió una palmadita en la cabeza antes de regresar con Kara y llevarla, nuevamente de la mano, hasta el baño. En cuanto reguló la temperatura introdujo su cuerpo en la cascada que formaba la regadera, mojó su cabello y después esparció una generosa cantidad de shampoo. Kara no necesitó ninguna orden para tomar la esponja nueva y rasgar el plástico que aún la envolvía, la impregnó con gel de baño y empezó a recorrer su cuello, bajando por la espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura. Giró a Lena y frotó sus senos y su abdomen, saltando su entrepierna bajó a sus muslos, separando sus piernas, se puso en cuclillas para alcanzar lass pantorrillas bien definidas y sus pies. Lena ya había terminado con su cabello y sólo la veía hacer. Cuando terminó con sus piernas se puso en pie para dejar la esponja y tomó el jabón especial para su entrepierna dejando caer una pequeña porción en su mano, la distribuyó bien entre sus manos y enjabonó sus ingles y la parte externa, después con sus dedos separó los labios y con cuidado limpió la parte interna. Lena suspiró cuando sintió el suave roce contra su clítoris y el agua resbalando. Kara tomó un poco más de jabón y lo distribuyó por su trasero.

-Espera, creo que yo puedo lavarme ahí.

-¿Te da pena?

-Se siente extraño.- reconoció- Nunca me has tocado ahí.

Kara analizó sus palabras y se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

-No te haré nada, tan sólo quiero que quedes limpia.

Volvió a tomar jabón y mirándola a los ojos separó su glúteos para frotar en medio. Lena se removió incómoda, pero la rubia la abrazó y le permitió esconder su rostro en su hombro. Con lentitud introdujo un dedo y Lena respingo, apretando.

-Tienes que relajarte o no puedo terminar.

-Yo creo que ya está bastante limpio. Mejor te ayudo a bañarte.

Kara dejó que Lena recorriera su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en que había tenido otra primera vez con ella. No era el hecho de ser la única persona que la había tocado, sino que se sentía especial por ser la única en verla tan vulnerable. Lena era tan fuerte y a la vez tan inocente que parecía algo imposible. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que casi resbala cuando Lena introdujo su mano para lavar su entrepierna y gimió más fuerte de lo normal.

-¿Puedo lavarte?. preguntó la chica y la rubia asintió.- ¿También aquí?- preguntó haciendo un poco de presión en su entrada trasera. Volvió a asentir y sintió como se deslizaba en su interior. Le ayudó a separar sus propios glúteos y dejarle más espacio. Cuando terminó, se encargó de lavar perfectamente las manos de ambas y salió de la regadera, tomó la bata de Lena para que esta metiera sus brazos, después se deslizó en la suya y regresaron a la recámara.

Al entrar, Kara recogió la ropa de ambas que había quedado regada por el suelo y que no abandonó su cabeza desde que salieron de la habitación. Sacó dos toallas del closet y con una envolvió su cabello. Con la segunda empezó a quitar el exceso de agua en el cabello de Lena que ya se notaba ondulado. Se preguntó por qué esa obsesión por alisarlo si se veía tan bien así, era la segunda vez que la veía mojada.

_"Al menos por el agua",_ le corrigió la voz en su interior y sonrió tontamente, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de deseo en su vientre.

Terminó de secar el cabello de la chica y fue al clóset nuevamente, a buscar ropa para dormir con la esperanza de que Lena se compadeciera.

-Aún no terminamos, bonita.

Kara se mordió el labio, nadie la había llamado así en años.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para después? En verdad muero de cansancio.

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré. Tu castigo consiste en hacer que te canses más , así que te quiero de rodillas en la cama y viendo hacia la pared.

La mayor hubiera querido gruñir con frustración pero se contuvo porque precisamente ese tipo de arranques la habían llevado a eso y no quería incrementar su castigo. Así que se acomodó tal como Lena le había ordenado.

De debajo de las almohadas, la pelinegra sacó un par de esposas negras y se los colocó en las muñecas, provocando que sus manos quedaran juntas detrás de su espalda. Lena empujó levemente y Kara entendió lo que quería. Se reclinó hacia adelante, quedando con su cabeza contra el colchón y su trasero levantado.

Consideró seriamente dejarla hacer mientras ella dormitaba, cambió de idea cuando sintió la lengua de Lena invadir su entrepierna, recorriéndola desde el clítoris hasta su entrada. Se le escapó un largo gemido y sintió su espalda arqueada al máximo. Una nueva lamida la recorrió entera y perdió el control de su respiración. Ya estaba muy excitada desde que Lena la desvistió, hubiera deseado solo tomar a la joven por la nuca y enterrarla entre sus muslos hasta que la hiciera llegar al clímax, sin embargo la posición en la que estaba en ese momento no le permitía moverse libremente y esa idea quedó descartada.

Como pudo, se acomodó para que la lengua de Lena entrará más profundo en ella, tan sólo podía mover su cadera a los lados, así que gimió para darle a entender a Lena que necesitaba más. La chica siguió lamiendo al mismo ritmo tranquilo, penetrándola sólo con la punta de su lengua y mordiendo de vez en cuando. El orgasmo de Kara creció a un paso tortuosamente lento.

-Estoy cerca.

-Que bien.- contestó Lena, separándose.

-No te detengas- gruñó Kara al dejar de recibir las atenciones de la pelinegra. Entre la cascada de cabello rubio que caía a ambos lados de su cabeza, pudo ver como Lena sacaba un objeto negro y tragó saliva al imaginar lo que era.

-Hoy se ha portado muy mal, señorita Danvers. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que es capaz de hacer rabietas dignas de una adolescente?

Y fue cuando Kara sintió el primer azote y después un beso en la misma zona. Una mezcla de ardor y placer. No se había equivocado, se trataba del spanker, una especie de tabla forrada en piel que tenía justamente la función que Lena le estaba dando. Kara estaba totalmente tensa y eso le hizo sentir más cuando Lena acarició su entrepierna con el objeto.

 

Después lo reemplazó con una de sus manos, tocando con suavidad el ya muy duro clítoris de la rubia. Kara empezó a gemir de nuevo y en cuanto su cuerpo se relajó recibió otro azote. Gritó más de sorpresa que de dolor, aunque sentía cierto escozor. Movió su cadera incómoda y recibió un golpe más leve.

-Quieta.

Lena lamió la zona enrojecida y volvió a acariciar su clítoris. Los siguientes azotes ya no le sorprendieron, sólo la excitaban. Le estaba costando trabajo alcanzar el orgasmo después de que Lena no le permitió alcanzar el primero. A pesar de que estaba cada vez más cansada, podía sentir como la humedad resbalaba por sus muslos. Lena dejó de azotarla y presionó su entrada con el mango del spanker.

Kara pensó que la iba a penetrar y se tensó, provocando una sensación deliciosa, pero la chica sólo se quedó ahí, mientras seguía acariciando su clítoris. Relajó los músculos de su vagina y los volvió a apretar, sintiendo el mango apenas rozarla, la idea de que entrara aumentó su excitación y se sintió al borde del orgasmo otra vez. Lena se dio cuenta y se detuvo nuevamente.

-¡No hagas eso! Lo necesito- lloriqueó la rubia, provocando la risa de la chica

Kara se sintió muy frustrada y jaloneó sus muñecas aunque sabía que era imposible zafarse de los grilletes. Notó su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y su respiración irregular.

Lena pegó su vientre a su trasero y se movió como si la estuviera penetrando, mientras mordía su espalda. Kara se quedó quieta y rugió cuando mordió sobre su omóplato izquierdo.

-Creo que encontré tu punto débil.

Mordió con fuerza nuevamente y Kara dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. La pelinegra siguió torturándola, disfrutaba verla perder el control y como se removía bajo su cuerpo.

-Mmmmmmm, justo ahí.

Apenas lograba entender lo que decía. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

Deslizó dos dedos en su interior con facilidad por lo mojada que estaba y Kara gritó su nombre. Sabía que seguía al borde del orgasmo, así que empujó sus dedos lo más hondo que pudo y dejó de moverse.

Sintió su corazón derretirse un poco con los gimoteos de Kara, No estaba muy segura si en verdad estaba llorando de frustración.Tomó uno de sus pechos y acarició con firmeza. Sus pezones estaban muy duros y su respiración muy acelerada. Ya era la tercera vez que le negaba el orgasmo, podía sentir los músculos de su vagina apretarse alrededor de sus dedos de forma involuntaria. Le daría lo que quería.

Dobló sus dedos en su interior y Kara inhaló con fuerza, moviendo su cadera todo lo que la posición le permitía para acelerar su éxtasis. Lena la penetró con más fuerza mientras seguía mordiendo la zona erógena recién descubierta. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse por completo y Kara apretó sus labios contra una de las almohadas, ahogando los gritos que escapaban desde lo más profundo de su ser. La mano de Lena escurría los fluidos de la rubia.

Cuando el orgasmo terminó, Lena seguía penetrándola.

-Espera, dame unos minutos, por favor.- rogó Kara, con voz apenas audible-.- Aaahhhmmm, necesito recuperarme.

-Te recuperarás después.

Sentía los dedos de la pelinegra moviéndose en su interior con cierta incomodidad. Era vulnerable a los deseos de la chica que no dejaba de estimularla y la idea le pareció morbosa y excitante, sintió el fuego anidarse en su interior nuevamente. Bajó un poco más su cuerpo y rozó sus pechos contra el edredón. Lena no la dejaría dormir, de todos modos. Sumado a las embestidas de la pelinegra su segundo viaje al paraíso llegó acompañado de una mordida en el cuello. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por completo antes de desplomarse sobre la cama, totalmente rendida.

La chica soltó las esposas y Kara se giró sobre su espalda.

-No creas que hemos terminado.

Gateó sobre su cuerpo hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas y que sus pubis quedaran juntos, iniciando un suave vaivén. provocando que Kara se removiera incómoda, tomándola de la cadera para disminuir el ritmo pero sin detenerla.

-2 a 0. Tendrás que ayudarme a llegar.

-Lo sé, es solo que está sensible.

Kara obedientemente se acomodó bajo el cuerpo de Lena para moverse contra su entrepierna, aumentando el placer de la chica. Cruzó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y la jaló en un beso largo, mientras Lena se agarraba con fuerza del edredón para empujar con más fuerza. Kara separó sus piernas todo lo que pudo y levantó su cadera aumentando la intensidad, viendo a Lena directamente a los ojos. La chica bajó su torso para hacer que sus pechos también se rozaran. No tardaron en alcanzar el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo entre gemidos y besos.

Lena se dejó caer a su lado, todavía entre sus brazos. Kara cerró sus ojos y se acomodó entre las almohadas.

-Todavía no vas a dormir, Danvers.- dijo con la respiración aún agitada.

-Son las tres de la mañana- la voz de Kara era ronca.- Mañana trabajamos y también tienes que ir a la escuela.

-Aún falta.

Metió la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó un objeto pequeño y con una forma extraña. Presionó un botón y emitió un zumbido muy leve que Kara reconoció de inmediato.Lo colocó contra la entrepierna de la rubia y esta volvió a gemir a pesar del cansancio.

**#**

Dos horas. Fue lo que pudo dormir. Lena la dejó cuando no pudo obtener ni una reacción más, no estaba muy segura si lo había soñado o en verdad la escuchó preguntarle si seguía viva y checar su pulso. Tal vez se habría reído si su cerebro no se huiera desconectado de su cuerpo.

Incluso llegó a considerar reportarse como enferma y faltar, pero no se atrevía a dejar que Lena fuera sola y hubiera sido sospechoso que ambas faltaran al trabajo, además había reportajes pendientes y la fecha límite estaba cerca.

Definitivamente ya no estaba en edad de desvelarse y al siguiente día seguir como si nada.

Cuando Eve tocó en el marco de la puerta, pues esta se encontraba abierta, Kara se enderezó de golpe, notando que se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica

-Ahm, sí, por supuesto.

-Te ves muy guapa, ¿tienes una cita?- preguntó con complicidad.

-Oh no, solo que...me gustó el vestido, si y estoy probando un cambio de look. Es todo.¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó para cambiar el tema pues la tomó por sorpresa la pregunta.

-Si, Cat me envió por los reportajes de política, arte y sociales. Los demás pueden esperar un poco. También quiere tu opinión acerca de la portada de este mes.

-Perfecto, me daré una vuelta con los de diseño entonces.

No pudo evitar el bostezo.

-¿Pasaste una mala noche?

Miró a través de la pared de cristal de su oficina. Lena estaba concentrada en su computadora, su largo cabello negro caía sobre uno de sus hombros y sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente la pantalla mientras mordía la goma de un lápiz. Kara sintió deseos de reprenderla por hacer eso, pero se veía tan inocente. Nadie creería de lo que era capaz si la vieran así.

-No, para nada.- contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios y regresando la vista a Eve. ¿Desde cuando era tan entrometida?. Pensó

-Aaahhh, ya veo. ¿Es alguien de la oficina?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes. Cambio de look, desvelada y suspirando.

-Yo no suspiré.- replicó ofendida.

-Claro que sí.- contestó Eve con la risa contenida en sus labios.- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Mmmmm nadie que conozcas, en realidad sólo fue algo casual, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ya.- contestó sin creerlo realmente.- bueno, trata de mantenerte despierta de aquí a que Cat se vaya o por lo menos que no te atrape durmiendo, que anda de un humor un poco extraño, terriblemente impredecible. Y dile que no te desvele tanto.

Se fue con los documentos antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, dejándola con la boca abierta. Miró una vez más a donde estaba Lena que escribía algo, por lo menos había dejado de morder el lápiz. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para ir con los de diseño. Inmediatamente se arrepintió al sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

El día pasó incómodamente lento para ella, a pesar de haber tomado un par de pastillas con cafeina y todo lo que le recomendaron. Le quitó parte del dolor y del sueño pero se seguía sintiendo muy cansada.

-¿Lista para irnos?- preguntó Kara discretamente muy cerca del oído de Lena, se había agachado detrás de su hombro como si revisara lo que tenía en la computadora.

La chica tomó aire con fuerza al sentirla tan cerca y su corazón se aceleró.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Te llevaré a la Universidad, recuerda que no trajiste tu auto.

-Puedo tomar un taxi.

-Ni creas que permitiré que te vayas sola. Lillian podría intentar cualquier cosa. Vámonos ya para que nos de tiempo de pasar a comer algo. Ten mis llaves y adelántate.

Kara se fue a su oficina y Lena recogió sus cosas de inmediato.

A pesar de que la chica no se veía tan cansada como la rubia, no podía negar que la falta de sueño le estaba afectando durante las clases.

-Lena, no te duermas- Gayle le dio un codazo, provocando que la pelinegra se quejara y atrajera la atención del profesor.

Leslie trató de ocultar su risa tosiendo, haciéndola más evidente.

-¿Vas a ir el viernes?- preguntó en cuanto el profesor retomó la explicación.

-¿Qué hay el viernes?- preguntó recargada sobre la mesa.

-¡Es la apertura de Krypton! ¿Olvidaste que llevamos meses esperando a que lo abran?

-Ustedes 3, fuera de mi clase.- ordenó el profesor, cuando las atrapó platicando.

Lena resopló y guardó su carpeta, como sea no le apetecía estar ahí, así que ni siquiera pidió una segunda oportunidad para quedarse.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Gayle en cuanto salieron del salón.

-Vamos a la cafetería. Quiero un capuccino y hace frío.

-Ya en serio Lena, ni se te ocurra decir que no vas.

-Tengo que pedir permiso.

Ambas chicas rieron.

-Lena Luthor jamás pide permiso.- dijo Gayle, imitándola.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio. Nunca les había hablado de su relación secreta con Kara y no estaba segura si sería conveniente contarles ahora, sobre todo cuando Kara no se cansaba de repetirle que lo suyo no era nada serio. Además sabía que Leslie sentía cierta atracción por ella y aunque Lena no la correspondía, tampoco había puesto un alto a sus intentos.

-Sí, tienen razón. Además seguro que me dirían que no. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-Esa es mi chica.- dijo Leslie, abrazándola por la cintura hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde se sentaron a platicar hasta que inició la siguiente clase.

Tal como prometió, Kara fue por ella a la hora de la salida en su convertible. Lena se acercó por el lado de la rubia.

-Cambia de asiento, yo manejo.

-No, yo lo traje.

-Solo te dejé tocar a mi bebé para que lo trajeras ¿Me harás un berrinche?- un destello maligno apareció en sus ojos,- Además se nota que vienes medio dormida todavía.

Kara cambió de asiento de inmediato y le dejó el volante a Lena.

-Buena chica. Por cierto, ¿tienes planes para el viernes?

-No estoy muy segura. ¿Por qué?

-Entonces iremos a la inauguración del "Krypton"

-¿Qué es eso?

Lena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es un antro. Lo abren este fin de semana y llevo meses esperando para ir con mis amigas.

-No saldré con tus amigas, Lena.

Eso le dolió a la chica, que aceleró por inercia.

-No me voy a quedar en casa, Kara.

-¿Y dices que yo me comporto como adolescente? Baja la velocidad.- exigió Kara.

-¿Te da miedo?

-Sí.

Lena no esperaba esa respuesta, redujo la la velocidad y miró de reojo para ver a la rubia que se sujetaba con fuerza al asiento.

-Perdón, no lo sabía.

-Aunque no me diera miedo, no deberías de hacer eso.

-¿Manejar rápido?

-Reaccionar de ese modo cada vez que te contradicen y tampoco ir tan rápido.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Fue un acto inmaduro

-¿De verdad es tan importante para ti?

-No es que no pueda vivir sin eso, pero me gustaría ir.

-Está bien. No iré como tu acompañante pero estaré ahí, para cuidarte.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no vas conmigo?

-No es adecuado

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?

-Si.

-Ok.- contestó con frialdad.

Kara sabía que Lena estaba molesta pero prefería que se enojara por falta de respuestas a reconocer que le aterraba la idea de formalizar su relación de algún modo y eso implicaba presentarse ante sus amigas, que además no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar por ser mayor que ella.


	7. Lo que pasa en el antro, se queda en el antro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!
> 
>  
> 
> Les traigo actualización! Capítulo extra largo por cierto, pa' compensar el pasado que si notaron que fue un poco más corto (solo 2 hojas).
> 
> Estuvo un poco complicado entre tanta rubia, pero creo que queda claro, si no me lo dicen en comentarios y veo como arreglarlo.
> 
> De verdad espero que se la estén pasando de fiesta en fiesta con mucho alcohol y ponche, porque ¿qué es la vida sin ponche? Disfruten sus fiestas decembrinas y sean muy felices, que esto se da sólo una vez al año.
> 
> Recuerden no dejar su celular sin desbloquear en la oficina y si lo hacen recomienden esta historia, ¿quién sabe? tal vez encuentren al amor de su vida o por lo menos una amiga con quien no pasar frío y jugar a la becaria.
> 
> Gracias a todos aquellos que votan, dan fav/like/kudo/follow a esta historia y sobre todo a las que comentan, que cada comentario es como si me invitaran un café, un té, un helado o cualquier cosa que me hace feliz.
> 
> Besitos, disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 7**

**Lo que pasa en el antro, se queda en el antro.**

-Espera, dame un minuto porque creo que no te estoy entendiendo, suena demasiado irreal. Tú, Kara Danvers, la que desde hace tiempo no rompe ni un plato, te estás acostando con la menor de los Luthor.

-Ajá.

-Que además resulta que trabaja contigo.

-Ajá

-¿Por qué una Luthor estaría trabajando bajo tus órdenes?

-Fue algo así como un castigo.

-Ok, eso tal vez tiene lógica. Y resulta que ahora Lillian Luthor quiere tu cabeza porque piensa que te vas a casar con su hija pero no es verdad.

-Ese es un buen resumen, sí.- contestó Kara. Se notaba el nerviosismo por la manera en la que retorcía sus manos.

-Explícame por qué mamá siempre me estaba regañando mientras a ti te dejaba hacer lo que quisieras.

-Soy adoptada y mamá sigue pensando que ya pasé por demasiado. Además, por difícil que parezca, yo era más seria que tú.

-Bueno, solo porque no ibas de fiesta en fiesta y sabías mentir mejor, pero tú y yo sabemos que no eras precisamente tan sensata.

-Ese no es el tema.

-Ok, tienes razón. Mejor explícame otra vez como acabaste enredándote con ella.

Kara suspiró.

-Me gustó desde que la vi. Tenía algo que me hizo sentir diferente. No se que fue pero algo en ella llamó mi atención. Tal vez sea esa energía que desprende, es como si atrajera a cualquiera a su alrededor y ese aire de dominio. Siempre está desafiando mi autoridad y nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo- Alex carraspeo- tú no cuentas. El punto es que mientras más me llevaba la contraria, más crecían mis ganas por controlarla, ya sabes.

Alex conocía los gustos de su hermana por las prácticas de dominación y sumisión, aunque no los compartía.

-Cierto, además supongo que agrede tu obsesión perfeccionista- la molestó, tenían una relación retorcida.- ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Supongo que notó que me afectaba de cierta manera, es demasiado observadora e inteligente, así que empezó a insinuarse. Hacía cosas como rozar accidentalmente mi cuerpo con el suyo o se acercaba demasiado pero sin tocarme, eso me volvía loca, hasta que un día, pues, nos besamos.- sonó casi a pregunta- No estoy muy segura de quien lo inició, simplemente pasó.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y no pasó desapercibida para Alex.

-Kara, pero si a ti no te gusta que sean menores que tú, hasta donde sé es todo lo contrario, por miedo a convertirte en Grace.

-No menciones ese nombre, Alexandra. No me gustan menores porque son insoportables, se creen el centro del universo y que lo merecen todo porque no hay nadie como ellas.

-Lo siento, no debí compararte con ella. ¿Lena es diferente?

Kara lo analizó por un momento.

-Bueno, creo que ella es peor que eso pero es diferente, tiene algo.

Alex frunció más el ceño.

-En verdad estoy preocupada por ti y lo que pueda sucederte. Y no concibo cómo es que entre tantas mujeres que habitan Ciudad Nacional y sus alrededores, se te ocurrió involucrarte con Lena Luthor, posiblemente la única mujer prohibida.

-No exageres tanto. Intenté alejarme pero ella puede ser demasiado insistente.- Alex apenas logró escuchar el murmullo, lo que Kara había insinuado es que no había hecho demasiado esfuerzo por alejarse. No lo diría pero esa niña le hacía sentir más de lo que quería admitir.

-No sé si realmente quiero saber como hizo para quebrar tu fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo lo que en verdad me sorprende es que creyeras conveniente desafiar a Lillian Luthor, solamente por el capricho de tu novia.

-No es mi novia.

- _Ni is mi nivii_. Nunca lo son.

Desde lo ocurrido con Grace , Kara se negaba a confiar en cualquier persona. Había salido con otras mujeres pero siempre era solamente sexo, cuando la mujer en turno pedía ir más allá, su hermana simplemente se alejaba. Conoció a varias de ellas ya que frecuentaban los mismos bares y algunas amigas en común la mantenían bien informada de sus actividades. Aún recordaba a la Kara adolescente llegar con la espalda rasguñada y todavía sangrando, ella tenía que curar sus heridas y prometer que no contaría nada a su padre o mataría a esa infeliz que la dañaba de ese modo. Alex se arrepentía de haber sido tan cobarde y egoísta sólo por no adquirir más responsabilidades.

Luego la recordaba en depresión cuando Grace la dejó por una nueva víctima. Hubiera estado feliz pero el ver a la rubia tan mal la destrozó. Fue imposible ocultarle a sus padres que algo había pasado pero ambas resistieron el interrogatorio y ella se llevó una buena regañada por no estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía con Kara, pero no se atrevía contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en esos cuatro años. Es por eso que nunca olvidó ese nombre y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad como agente del FBI, rastreó a la malnacida de Grace Parker, quería hacerle una visita y de ser posible hacerle pagar cada maldita lágrima, cada herida y cada grito de dolor cuando curaba la piel de Kara.

Pensó que le sería más difícil dar con ella, pero había un expediente con toda su información. Era una mujer atractiva de rasgos asiáticos y médico de profesión. Entendió porqué Kara se había sentido tan atraída siendo una chica de 16. Y aún a la fecha le causaba escalofríos recordar lo que había encontrado en ese expediente que pensó que sólo serían multas de tránsito. Apenas un par de años después de haber terminado su relación con Kara, había sido encarcelada por homicidio, violación, secuestro y tortura. ¿La víctima? Julia Freeman, por deducción, de acuerdo a lo que Kara le había contado en su momento y las declaraciones, bien podía tratarse de la chica por la cual había cambiado a su hermana. Según el informe Julia había intentado cortar en varias ocasiones con Grace y esta se negaba a dejarla en paz, así que la chica de apenas 19 años empezó a salir con otras personas a escondidas. Parker enloqueció cuando la encontró besándose con otra mujer, esa misma noche la secuestró y la encerró en una jaula apenas más grande que su cuerpo, donde murió a causa de la infección provocada por cortes en su cuerpo y el contacto con sus propios desechos. Vio las fotos tomadas por el equipo forense y llamaron su atención una especie de garras doradas y en el cuerpo de Freeman, heridas similares a aquellas que curaba en la espalda de Kara. No se atrevió a ver más, pero si leyó que le había dejado la vagina hecha trizas.

Su ira creció aún más al pensar que esa pudo haber sido su hermana pero no podría visitarla en la cárcel pues cuando continuó revisando el expediente encontró que se había suicidado antes de cumplir un año de sentencia. Sólo pudo imaginar lo que había ocurrido en la prisión, pues sabía lo que le sucedía a los violadores. Nunca se lo contó a Kara y no sabía si ella conocía algo de esa información. Casi nunca hablaba de Grace y no quería que después de pasar casi tres años en el limbo por culpa de esa loca, volviera a caer al saber todo lo que sucedió. Kara podía aparentar ser muy fuerte pero en realidad era un ser sensible.

Tras la depresión, volvió a salir con algunas mujeres, siempre mayores y nunca algo formal. Jeremiah y Eliza aceptaron sus gustos sin problemas y siempre le estaban preguntando cuándo llevaría a alguien a casa. Tal vez por ese motivo fue que Alex lo pensó mucho antes de salir del clóset también. Sabía que Kara no era nada delicada con sus relaciones y que había seguido con lo que aprendió en su relación con Grace, sin embargo no le volvió a ver heridas, así que supuso que había dejado de ser sumisa. En algunas ocasiones se la encontraba en los bares que frecuentaban con la chica en turno y cuando era así no demostraban ningún signo de conocerse, las veía tomar unas cuantas copas y después irse pero jamás vio un beso o una caricia, había cierta energía, sí, pero jamás afecto. Incluso desconocía si alguna sabía dónde vivía o trabajaba, pues si de casualidad llegaban a enterarse de su relación de hermanas, trataban de sacarle toda esa información.

Pensándolo bien, Kara se veía diferente desde hacía algún tiempo. Es decir, adicta al trabajo siempre había sido y también, siempre se quejaba de los novatos inútiles, tal como le pasó con Lena. Hacía un año había empezado a quejarse de ella. Cada vez que se veían la mencionaba aunque nunca dijo su apellido, sólo que Cat Grant le había impuesto la tarea de hacer de ella una persona responsable. Dejó de mencionarla desde que tuvo que llevarla a una convención fuera de la ciudad y cuando le preguntó cómo estuvo el viaje apenas y respondió.

Ahora resultaba que en realidad tenía algo que ver con un Luthor. Después de que saliera en algunas fotos, muy animada con Lex Luthor, sus padres creyeron que se había regresado al closet y había encontrado un muy buen partido. Kara sólo se había reído de sus suposiciones. Se preguntaba qué dirían cuando supieran la verdad y el problema en el que estaba metida, no con Lex sino con su hermana, Lena Luthor.

-Ok, si no es tu novia, ¿entonces qué es?

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a la rubia.

-No lo sé, supongo que por ahora somos roomies.

Alex se debatía entre reír o golpearla por su cinismo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Las roomies no se comprometen en matrimonio.

-No me voy a casar con ella.

-Dile eso a Lillian. Imagínate, si estás preocupada por lo que podría suceder ahora que piensa que te vas a casar con ella, como se va a poner esto si se da cuenta que todo es una mentira. Además, le diste el anillo de tu mamá.

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso? Fui una completa idiota por hacer eso.

A Kara le seguía lastimando el recuerdo de sus padres biológicos. Eran pocas cosas las que había conservado, casi todo lo vendió en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Por lo que sabía, ese anillo lo llevó su madre hasta el día en que murió. Era su anillo de compromiso y había estado en su cuello desde el día en que el padre de Kara se lo entregó. Kara se lo contó en algún momento, sus padres no debían casarse, una historia del estilo Romeo y Julieta pero en ruso. Zor le había pedido matrimonio a Alura con la promesa de que trabajaría durante un año para poder irse lejos de aquel lugar. Ella no estaba muy segura, pero aceptó por amor aunque eso significaba separarse de su familia. No hubiera sido sensato que portara el anillo en su dedo, así que lo colocó en la cadena que siempre llevaba al cuello y oculta entre su ropa, cerca de su corazón. Cuando huyeron de Rusia y llegaron a América se casaron, pero Alura jamás dejó de portar el anillo de aquel modo como promesa de fidelidad, sacrificio y amor. Es por eso que Alex conocía el significado especial que tenía para Kara y le sorprendía que lo usara de aquel modo, para una farsa, pues siempre dijo que ese anillo sólo lo daría a una mujer digna de portarlo y con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. ¿Qué pudo haber dicho Lillian para que su hermana perdiera los estribos de aquel modo?

-Ok, no te lo mencionaré nuevamente. Mejor dime que es lo que necesitas, no me dijiste mucho cuando hablamos.

-Mmmm, bueno, es que...yo....-Alex frunció el ceño. Cuando Kara titubeaba no podía significar nada bueno. -Lena quiere ir a la apertura del  _Krypton._

-¿El nuevo lugar de Verónica Sinclair?

-¿Quién es esa?

-Debes conocerla, Kara. Se le conoce como Roulettte. Es una de las empresarias más importantes en el ramo del entretenimiento nocturno. Aunque se sospecha que maneja otro tipo de negocios ilícitos.

-Ya la recuerdo.

-Como sea, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo que Lena vaya?

-Quería que fuera con ella y me negué pero debo cuidarla de algún modo.

-Espera, si me vas a pedir que despliegue alguna operación solo para cuidarla...

-No lo había pensado, pero no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que me acompañes, no pienso ir sola.-Alex no se lo esperaba.- Por favor, dí que sí.

¿Quién era esa sexy rubia que le rogaba que la acompañara? Ah sí, su hermana, adoptiva, pero hermana a final de cuentas. Aunque a cada palabra la desconocía más y crecía su curiosidad por conocer a la tal Lena que la estaba cambiando tanto, le intrigaba que era lo que estaba teniendo semejante efecto y que aún no sabía si era algo para bien o para mal, pero ya era un cambio.

-Está bien, de hecho podría encontrar algo útil si voy como civil.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia aliviada y con una gran sonrisa.- Me tengo que ir, pero te veo el viernes.

-Aún es temprano, quédate otro rato.

-Tengo que ir por Lena, traigo su auto.

Alex se quedó boquiabierta. Esas dos no necesitaban casarse, ya eran un matrimonio. Cuando la rubia se marchó, Alex se quedó un buen rato pensando si su hermana realmente hacía todo eso por temor a lo que Lillian pudiera hacer o había alguna intención secreta detrás. Jamás la había visto tan entusiasta. Ahora tenía un par de días para pensar en qué ponerse.

**#**

-¡Apúrate Álex! Llevamos más de una hora de retraso.

-No es mi culpa que me interrogaras sobre el tatuaje en mi espalda y cambiaras de atuendo a última hora.

-No sabía que te habías tatuado ¡Ay, esto está muy lleno!

-Es la apertura, ¿Qué esperabas?

-No vamos a entrar jamás.

-Deja de hacer drama y ven.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, abriéndose paso entre la gente que abarrotaba el lugar.

-¡Hey, Fred! ¿Cómo has estado?- Alex se acercó al cadenero, le dió la mano y un beso en la mejilla.- Lo siento, se nos hizo tarde, ¿crees que encontremos lugar?

-Seguro, una pareja acaba de salir, entren.- Se hizo a un lado y quitó la cuerda que impedía el paso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías al de la entrada?

-Ay, Kara. A veces eres tan inocente. No lo conozco, pero 20 dólares pueden hacer magia.

-¿Sobornaste al cadenero? Eso está muy mal, sobre todo viniendo de ti. ¿Acaso les enseñan eso en el FBI?

-Hey, ¿querías entrar o no? Tú pagarás la cuenta, solo traía 20 dólares.

Kara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mejor ayúdame a buscar a Lena.

-Lo haría si la conociera. ¿Tienes alguna foto?

Kara sacó su celular, mas recordó que las únicas que tenía y se había negado a borrar, eran las que le mandó cuando trataba de ignorarla y Lena de seducirla, así que hubiera sido muy inapropiado mostrárselas.

-Creo que mejor le mando un mensaje.

No fue necesario, ya que la vio bailando en el centro de la pista, aún así le escribió para mencionarle que ya estaban dentro.

Encontraron una mesa cerca de la pista, desde donde podían ver perfectamente todo el lugar y se sentaron, inmediatamente ordenaron bebidas.

Kara observaba los movimientos de la pelinegra entre sus dos amigas rubias. Se veían como en cámara lenta por el efecto de las luces. Sintió algo de incomodidad al notar lo guapas que eran y como una de ellas se pegaba más de lo necesario, es decir, había espacio suficiente, no tenìa porque restregarse así contra el trasero de su...becaria. La palabra le molestó como nunca lo había hecho.

_"No son celos, no puedes sentirlos porque no es nada tuyo y además los celos son estúpidos" ._  Se reprendió a sí misma.

Pero cuando la mano de la tonta rubiecita le recorrió todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pecho, entonces le importó poco como se llamaba lo que sentía, solamente deseaba ahorcarla.

-Creo que deberías relajarte.- había olvidado que Alex estaba con ella.- Se te saltó la vena de la frente.

Kara respiró profundo, la broma de Alex la devolvió a la realidad, sabía que no se le había saltado nada, pero sí que su mirada estaba siendo muy intensa, pues Lena volteó en dirección a donde estaban.

-Deberías formalizar y se acabarían este tipo de escenitas.

-Sabes que no es una posibilidad.

-Eso quiere decir que lo has considerado.

Kara guardó silencio y Alex pensó que tal vez no la había escuchado.

-Es una niña.

-Una niña con la que te acuestas.

-¡Iugh! Eso sonó desagradable.

Alex asintió.

-No es una niña y lo sabes.

-No quiero problemas.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes son pareja?- fueron interrumpidas por una mujer morena.

-Aaahh, no- las dos se miraron interrogativas.

-¿Entonces puedo invitarte a bailar?

Alex dudo unos segundos y Kara le hizo señas para que aceptara. La pelirroja se dejó guiar hasta la pista.

-¿Kara?- escuchó la voz muy cerca de su oído y se estremeció.- No puedo creerlo, ¿qué haces aquí? Hasta donde sé no es tu estilo.

.-¡Sara! Tanto tiempo sin verte.- brincó de su asiento para darle un abrazo.

-Desde que dejaste de contestarme las llamadas.

-Bueno...

-No te preocupes, quedó en el pasado. Pero no puedes negar que nos divertíamos. Si quieres podríamos recordar viejos tiempos. Tu amiga, se quedaría en buenas manos.

-No es mi amiga.

Sara se separó y la miró sorprendida.

-Es mi hermana.- le dijo acercándose a su oído nuevamente.

-Esa es la misteriosa hermana, ¿creo que se llama Alex?- Kara asintió.- Se te escapó su nombre un par de veces en una ocasión cuando hablabas con ella por teléfono.

-¿Y ella es algo tuyo?

-Buenas amigas, lo intentamos pero no llegó a nada. Le gustó tu hermana desde que la vio.

-Nos sorprendió que se acercara, ¿cómo sabía que podía invitarla?

-Me dijo que le gustó y cuando vi que estaba contigo lo intuí, aunque pensé que estaba contigo, ya sabes. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-¿Qué si te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?- acarició la pierna de Kara enfundada en un pantalón de piel, acercándose peligrosamente al vértice.

Kara la detuvo sutilmente.

-No puedo irme.

No podía negar que Sara sabía cómo y dónde tocar, siempre fue muy buena para provocarla y esta no fue la excepción..

-Tu hermana está con Sam y por lo que veo se cayeron bien. Ni siquiera notará si te vas.- sintió los labios en su cuello y casi se derrite.

-No puedo...tengo...tenemos una reunión muy importante mañana y se quedará en mi departamento.- logró separarse. No podía decirle nada sobre Lena.

-Que lástima, pero siempre podemos vernos en otra ocasión. Ten,- le dijo sacando una tarjeta de su bolsa.- este es mi número, háblame cuando estés disponible.

Gayle trataba de llamar la atención de Lena, quien por más que la tocaba no dejaba de ver aquella mesa. Se preguntó si serían conocidas suyas o algo así. Leslie ya las había dejado solas desde hacía varias canciones para bailar con un desconocido. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Lena y le mordió la oreja.

-¿Qué haces Gayle?

Lena se separó con brusquedad.

-Estás muy distraída y quería ver si así reaccionabas. Si te gustan las rubias y quieres un trío tal vez podamos convencer a Leslie.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Se nota que te gustan.

Lena se mordió el labio.

-Me gusta la de lentes. La otra no.

-Pues dudo que te haga caso, se nota a leguas que son pareja.

-¡No lo son!- exclamó con demasiado énfasis.

-Pues la del vestido escotado estaba besándole el cuello hace un minuto, no sé como no lo notaste.

-Estaban hablando, la de lentes se ve incómoda.

-Se ven con mucha intensidad.

-Ni siquiera hay luz suficiente, Gayle.- dijo Lena ya molesta.

-Pero aún así se ve. Mejor deberíamos ir a un lugar más apartado, ya sabes, para estrenar el lugar.- propuso coqueta.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no son pareja y a que esa rubia termina la noche conmigo.

-Estás loca, por muy Lena Luthor que seas ellas son pareja y están en lo suyo. Ni siquiera notará tu presencia.

-¿Te da miedo perder?

-¿Por qué discuten?- preguntó Leslie apenas sobre el nivel de la música.

-Lena enloqueció y quiere apostar a que se lleva a la de lentes a la cama. Mira discretamente.

Leslie se puso de puntillas y buscó entre la multitud.

-Que bueno que te pidió que vieras con discreción.

-Ni siquiera están poniendo atención, ¿qué más da? ¿Son pareja?

-Yo digo que sí y Lena que no

-¿Y qué harás?.

-Llamar su atención y llevarla a terminar la noche en otro lado.

-Plan maestro.

Gayle y Leslie rieron.

-¿Qué apuestan?

-Creo que habla en serio.

-No va a ganar, la vi besándole el cuello.

-Bien, si yo gano ustedes harán lo que yo ordene por una semana sin quejas y si ustedes ganan pueden pedir lo que quieran.

-Hecho.- aceptaron ambas.

-Como sea es algo que ya hacemos, no habrá ninguna diferencia si ganas.

-Síganme la corriente.- pidió Lena

Fue a la barra por otra ronda de bebidas y de ahí a la mesa de Kara.

-Hola, perdón que las molestemos. Alguien tomó nuestra mesa y no encontramos otra, podemos sentarnos un rato con ustedes.

Kara la miró sorprendida y con ganas de preguntarle si estaba loca..

-Por supuesto.- contestó Sarah y quitó las cosas que tenían en el resto de las sillas. Luego siguió platicando sin prestar atención a las otras tres. Lena se sentó junto a Kara

-Perdón que interrumpa de nuevo. ¿Bailarías conmigo?- preguntó Lena a Kara, ignorando a Sara por completo.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento estoy conversando.- Lena vio en su rostro la rigidez de cada vez que le daba una orden como jefa y que tanto le gustaba desafiar.

-Será sólo una canción.- se acercó a su oído para que solamente ella escuchara.- deja de coquetear con esta rubia y ven a la pista ya.

-Lena, basta- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Prefieres que te castigue cuando regresemos?

Kara pasó saliva, todavía tenía marcas de los azotes aunque ya no le dolían.

-No puedes usar ese recurso cada vez que se te ocurra, ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupada.- le dio la espalda y siguió platicando.

Lena sintió su estómago arder, se tomó la bebida de un solo trago y arrastró a Gayle hasta la pista sin esperar a que ésta terminara su copa.

-¿Te dijo que no?- preguntó tratando de ocultar el tono de alegría en su voz.

-La noche todavía no acaba.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme tú también?

-¿Qué?

En un repentino movimiento Lena tomó a la chica por la cadera y pegó ambos cuerpos, convirtiendo el baile en algo mucho más sexual. Gayle se dejó llevar, usualmente era ella quien incitaba el contacto, así que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sentía la presión de los pechos de Lena moviéndose contra los suyos, provocando su excitación. La pelinegra metió una pierna entre las suyas, llevando el baile a un nuevo nivel, la iba a volver loca si seguía tocándola de esa manera. Cerró sus ojos, perdida en la sensación. Lena llevó una mano hasta su cuello y sintió su aliento muy cerca.

Cuando creyó que la iba a besar el peso de Lena contra su cuerpo la desequilibró y tuvieron que separarse.

-Ups, lo siento.

Una pelirroja de cabello corto había chocado contra la espalda de Lena, cortando la intención de la chica. Tuvo que respirar profundo para calmar su ira.

Cuando Lena sintió el golpe en la espalda, reaccionó. Su primera intención fue reclamarle a la estúpida que le había dado un codazo que la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero cuando notó la furia en sus ojos aún bajo la escasa luz lo pensó dos veces y fue cuando reconoció a la mujer. Kara tenía algunas fotografías con ella. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Volteó a ver a la mesa de Kara y no la encontró ahí, buscó y gracias a la chaqueta blanca la encontró fácilmente.

¿Que clase de idiotez había cometido? Ya estaba ebria y no se había controlado.

-Necesito ir al baño, ya regreso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Gayle más cerca de su cuello que de su oreja.

-No, no tardo nada. ¿Puedes pedirme otra bebida mientras?

No esperó respuesta, salió casi corriendo, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Encontró a Kara al final de la fila.

-¿Kara? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó tomándola por la cintura.

Kara giró bostezando.

-Si, claro. Aunque creo que ya bebí demasiado. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-¿Qué?- no esperaba esa pregunta. Se esperaba algo como una escena de celos, llena de reclamos y en su lugar se encontró con que Kara estaba tranquila y sonriente, aunque con los ojos rojos. Quizá no había visto nada. Suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué si te diviertes? Dentro de poco van a dejar de vender alcohol y esto se va a terminar, te recomiendo que hagas lo posible para que tus amigas se vayan primero. Si no, irnos juntas se va a complicar.

-Está bien, ¿harás lo mismo con tu amiga?¿Quién es?

Kara sonrió.

-Es una amiga que tenía mucho sin ver y nos encontramos aquí casualmente. No recordaba lo divertida que era.

A Lena la invadió una sensación extraña, ella no hacía reír a Kara, más bien la hacía enojar la mayor parte del tiempo y se pasaba desafiándola.

-¿Salías con ella?

-Se podría decir que sí, ya sabes.- Kara se mordió el labio, traviesa. Así que había sido una sumisa.

-¿Duraron mucho? ¿Por qué terminaron?

Kara la miró pensativa.

-Quizás unos tres años y tuvimos... perspectivas diferentes. Ella quería una cosa y yo otra. No importa, ahora dime por que llevaste a tus amigas a la mesa y esa insistencia.

-Quería bailar contigo.

-No lo pediste de buena manera. Dime que pasó

Lena guardó silencio un momento y desvió la mirada.

-Se podría decir que hicimos una pequeña apuesta.

-¿Qué apostaron?

-Que te irías conmigo.

-Lena...

-Ya sé, pero sabes que así será, es decir, podríamos tomar el mismo taxi sin tanto problema. No te estoy pidiendo fotos de lo que haremos. Ayúdame.

-No, Lena. Parece que la discreción y tú no son compatibles.

En ese momento llegó su turno y entró en uno de los cubículos. La pelinegra aprovechó que ya estaba ahí para entrar también. Al salir esperó un rato, arreglando su maquillaje que estaba un poco corrido, pero ya no vio a la rubia. Revisó su celular y encontró el mensaje donde le decía que había llegado y otro donde le pedía que avisara cuando se quisiera ir. De regreso a la pista pudo ver a Kara riendo de nuevo con aquella mujer. Envió un mensaje a Kara, quien lo leyó de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien? Tardaste mucho.- le preguntó Gayle entregándole un vaso.

-Si, creo que solo estoy algo cansada. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Pero si apenas van a ser las 3, pidamos algo y esperemos hasta el amanecer. A menos que quieras ir a mi casa.

-Dudo que tu mamá tenga ganas de recibirme de madrugada.

-No tiene por que enterarse. O podemos terminar la noche en otro lado.

-Prefiero dormir, fue una semana agotadora.

-Descansarás cuando te mueras.- la chica se acercó tratando de recordarle a Lena el casi beso que le dio y con la esperanza de que lo completara. Lena desvió la mirada a aquella mesa y Gayle lo notó.

-Estás obsesionada, acepta que por primera vez en tu vida perdiste, Lena. Además, se nota que es mayor que tú.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea mayor? No lo es tanto.

Lo que más le molestaba a Lena era saber que no había perdido, pues en efecto se iría con Kara y acabarían en la misma cama, sin embargo Kara no le dejaría demostrarlo y por eso le frustraba escuchar a Gayle.

-Voy a pedir la cuenta.

Leslie se iría con el hombre con el cual había estado bailando, así que se quedó en el antro. Lena acompañó a la otra rubia hasta el taxi.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres venir conmigo?

-No, ya llamé al chofer.

-Sabes que él podría llevarnos a donde tú le ordenes.

-Y que le cuente a mi madre, no gracias. Nos vemos el lunes.

Justo antes de subir Gayle la jaló y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Lena volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Alex, la cual no supo descifrar. Estaba con la chica morena y parecía que le estaba dictando su número de teléfono. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y la morena subió del lado del conductor. La rubia platicaba con Kara, se dieron un largo abrazo y vio que le susurraba algo al oído y Kara volvía a reír. Finalmente subió al auto también y se fueron.

Kara y Alex avanzaron hasta donde estaba Lena.

-No debió manejar.

-Estaba sobria, no tomó ni una gota de alcohol. Dijo que lo suyo era bailar.

-Y vaya que lo es, no te soltó en toda la noche.

-Ya sé, me duelen los pies. Los tacones son del diablo.

Lena las observaba sin interrumpir.

-Hola.- saludó Alex finamente.- Tú eres Lena.

-Ups, lo siento, no las he presentado. Alex, ella es Lena. Lena, mi hermana.

Alex extendió su mano y apretó con fuerza la de Lena.

-Hola, soy Lena Luthor

-Un placer conocerte, soy Alexandra Danvers, creo que nos tropezamos en la pista de baile.

Lena desvió la mirada, incómoda pues sabía a lo que Alex se refería y confirmó que no había un simple accidente.

Llamaron un taxi que las llevó al departamento de Kara. Al entrar Alex se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Tengo hambre, debimos pasar a comer algo.

-Todo está cerrado a esta hora. Hay comida en el refrigerador.

-Estoy de visita, debes atenderme apropiadamente o le diré a mamá.

-Tú no cuentas como visita aquí.

Aún así fue a la cocina y calentó algo de pizza, suficiente para las tres.

-Tendrás que dormir en la habitación del fondo. La que está frente a la mía ahora es de Lena.

-Si quieres puedes usarla- ofreció la chica.

-No te preocupes, la otra está en dirección al baño y así no me pierdo.

Las tres rieron. El celular de Alex sonó.

-¡Es Sam!- gritó con emoción- pensé que esperaría hasta mañana.

-Contéstale- le animó Kara.

-Ok, ya vengo.- corrió emocionada hasta la habitación donde dormiría.

La rubia empezó a limpiar la mesa, Lena la abrazó por detrás y beso su cuello, mientras recorría su abdomen con sus manos.

-Hoy no, Lena.

-No me dirás que te duele la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Estas molesta?

-No, pero no quiero que Alex nos escuche.

-Podemos ser silenciosas.

-Ajá, lo dijo la reina de la discreción.

¿Kara estaba siendo sarcástica? Tal vez sí se había dado cuenta después de todo. Alex regresó, así que ninguna dijo nada más.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que su amiga era Sara?

Kara hizo un gesto para que Alex no dijera más que no pasó desapercibido para Lena.

-Bueno, ¿sabes si Sam es...?

-Me dijo que no.- Kara negó con la cabeza mientras lavaba los platos.

-Uuuff, que alivio. No me desagrada pero me da cierto temor.

-No es lo tuyo, ya te he dicho que no cualquiera aguanta.

A Lena le estaba molestando que se comunicaran en clave, no estaba entendiendo a qué se referían. ¿Y quién era esa tal Sara? ¿Porque le había pedido a Alex que se callara? ¿Había sido tan importante en la vida de Kara?

El bostezo de Alex la regresó a la realidad

-¿Me prestas algo para dormir?

-Si, ya sabes donde buscar. Te alcanzo en un momento.

-Te espero, prefiero no encontrarme con alguna sorpresa

Kara rió.

Lena se levantó y les dio las buenas noches. Fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Cuando salió, Kara estaba a punto de entrar a su recámara.

-Kara, ya que no dormiremos juntas, ¿podrías darme un beso?

La rubia miró hacia la puerta emparejada y regresó un par de pasos dubitativa. Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Lena. Descansa.

Entró a su habitación y Lena se sintió vacía. Hubiera sido mejor no pedir nada.

-Buenas noches, Kara.- contestó al aire. Se metió a su recámara y se aventó a la cama.

Unos metros más allá, Kara hacía lo mismo, se dejó caer en la cama, boca abajo con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió algo pesado sobre su espalda.

-Se me olvidó que estabas aquí.

-No sé por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo mucho que te afectó ver a Lena casi besando a su amiga.

-Claro que no.

-Kara, te conozco desde que te empezaron a gustar las chicas, me sé cada una de tus reacciones. Y sé que Lena te afecta de un modo especial. Tal vez a ella no la conozco lo suficiente pero sé que también le afectas de un modo especial, ella es mucho más transparente de lo que piensa.

-No fue el beso en sí.

-Dime que pasó.

-Amenazó con castigarme otra vez.

Parte de que se retrasaran para llegar, fue que Kara tuvo que cambiarse el vestido, pues se le notaban algunas marcas. Alex no tuvo que hacer preguntas aunque le sorprendió, pues desde hacía muchos años no le veía una. Tampoco necesitaba preguntar ante lo obvio.

-¿Qué pasó con tus palabras de seguridad?

-No las hemos definido, pensé que lo tomaría como un juego y en unos días se le pasaría la novedad. Hoy me hizo sentir...

No pudo continuar, pues las lágrimas llenaron su ojos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tampoco fue necesario que lo dijera, pues ante Alex apareció esa chica de 19, atemorizada por querer terminar una relación y no poder por miedo a las amenazas de que Grace se iría con otra "que sí cumpliera con su deber de sumisa".

Alex la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hey, debes hablarlo con ella. Esto es algo que apenas está aprendiendo y desconoce el efecto que puede causar en ti. Grace ya está muy lejos.

-No digas su nombre.- susurró Kara y eso le partió el corazón a la pelirroja.

-No lo haré cariño, pero en verdad debes hacer algo con esto que estás sintiendo. No puedes negarme que te pusiste celosa.

-No...

-¿No estabas celosa?

-No lo puedo negar.

Alex rió y Kara la secundó entre lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, necesitaba estar sola.

-Bien, cualquier cosa estoy cruzando el pasillo. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

Kara asintió y Alex depositó un beso en su frente. Se puso en pie y sacó una pijama del closet. Acarició el cabello de Kara una última vez y le deseó buenas noches.

-¿Alex?

La pelirroja regresó y se acostó frente a ella.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que alguien pueda quererme con todas estas heridas?

-Por supuesto que sí. Nosotros, tu familia, te amamos.

-Me refiero a.. si alguien podría vivir con todo el dolor que hay en mi.

Alex supo que preguntaba si otra persona podría amarla sin sentirse agobiada

-Lo hay, esa persona existe y sé que te ayudará a llevar esa carga hasta que seas capaz de soltarla, pero debes ser valiente y aceptar que entre a tu vida. No te digo que no tengas miedo, pero debes correr el riesgo.

-Eres la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido.

-Soy la única que conoces. Ahora trata de dormir.

Al salir, Alex se limpió las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Maldita sea Grace Parker, si pudiera revivirla lo haría solo para hacerla pagar por lo que hizo.

Kara pensó en lo que Alex dijo. Había pasado meses negando que sentía algo por Lena, le aterraba la idea de que ella no sintiera lo mismo y el verla tratando de besar a su amiga le dolió en lo más profundo.

Se levantó de la cama para ponerse un camisón. Se quitó el pantalón y la blusa, quedándose con uno de sus conjuntos especiales. Se había preparado para pasar la noche con Lena al regresar, pero el simple recuerdo de cómo se había comportado fue suficiente para no querer tenerla cerca.

_"No somos nada"_  pensó.  _"Pero podría cambiar"_ se respondió a sí misma, sorprendida por haberlo admitido por primera vez.

Al día siguiente Alex fue la primera en levantarse o eso creyó pues por lo visto Lena no había dormido. Tenía una resaca terrible y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero habían llamado del trabajo y tenía que ir lo antes posible. Pasó a la recámara de Kara solo para revisar que estuviera bien. La encontró profundamente dormida, abrazada de un peluche, ¿desde cuando Kara tenía peluches?. Sonrió ante la imagen tan tierna y de haber podido le hubiera tomado una foto. Ya le mandaría mensaje más tarde explicando que había tenido que salir.

De momento se llevaría solo su casco y ya después regresaría por lo demás

Entró a la cocina y se encontró a Lena, sentada en la mesa con la jarra de café a la mitad y una taza en frente.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció.

-Gracias, buenos días.

-Ah sí, perdona, buenos días

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dormiste algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo al café.

-Respecto a lo de anoche, yo...sé que te diste cuenta lo que pasó con Gayle.

-Ahorremos explicaciones- cortó Alex- lo que sea que haya pasado, algo me dice que fue un recurso desesperado para llamar la atención de Kara y se te salió de las manos.

Lena no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Bien, sólo te diré una cosa. No puedo contarte todo lo que pasó, ya que no me corresponde, es ella quien debe abrirse y decírtelo pero Kara ya ha sufrido demasiado. No la lastimes más, si esto es un juego para ti, mejor aléjate pero si realmente te interesa te diré que no será fácil y deberás tomarlo con seriedad.

Lena permaneció callada.

-¿Sientes algo por ella?

-¿Importa?

-Por supuesto.

Suspiró

-Si.

-Entonces tenle paciencia y no la abandones, puede ser testaruda y desesperante pero en verdad necesita alguien que le muestre el mundo como es, no lo que ella conoce. Te lo pido, sólo no la lastimes. Habla con ella y arreglen lo de anoche.

-Lo haré.

Se dieron la mano y Alex la estrechó con fuerza nuevamente.

-Aaah, casi lo olvido. Si la lastimas poco importará tu apellido o tu familia. Te vas a arrepentir. Que tengas bonito día y gracias por el café. Luego hablamos.

Dejó la taza y salió del departamento. Lena no supo muy bien si eso era una luz roja o luz verde para continuar su relación con Kara. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella para que desconfíe así de las personas?. Ahora necesitaba hacer algo especial para que Kara la perdonara.

Tal vez hacerle el desayuno sería buena idea pero nunca había cocinado. Quizás Internet le pudiera ayudar.

Kara despertó poco después del medio día. Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba un vaso de agua con urgencia. Al salir de su recámara percibió el olor proveniente de la cocina, donde se encontró a Lena con la ropa manchada de harina. Había varios recipientes en el fregadero y cáscaras de huevo en la encimera junto a una pila enorme de hot cakes. La pelinegra estaba concentrada en voltear uno y no notó su presencia. En el bote de basura junto a ella pudo ver varios quemados.

Sonrío por lo entretenida que se veía, se aclaró la garganta y caminó hasta la encimera para limpiar.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

Kara notó las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Lena, quiso recorrerlas con sus dedos pero hubiera sido inoportuno.

-¿A qué hora despertaste?

-Hace rato.- mintió- Kara, sobre lo que pasó anoche creo que deberíamos hablar.

-No es necesario- cortó- entiendo que te guste tu amiga.

-No me gusta - interrumpió Lena- Que difícil es esto, verás, ella ha intentado llamar mi atención desde que nos conocemos pero yo...pues...

-Sólo la usas como diversión.

-No, eso suena feo.

-¿Cómo le llamarías, entonces?

Lena se quedó callada por un buen rato.

-Tienes razón, la usé. - respondió la chica y Kara tardó en entender a qué se refería.- Me aproveché a sabiendas de que ella me quiere y hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de obtener mi atención. Estuve a punto de besarla y se que lo viste. Tal vez no tengamos un compromiso, como siempre lo has dicho, pero no evita que seamos algo aunque intentemos negarlo y lo que hice te lastimó. Me porté como una idiota por una simple apuesta en la cual no ganaba nada. Lo siento, Kara. En verdad fui una estúpida.

Fue ahí donde Kara comprendió la diferencia. Grace jamás hubiera dicho eso. La hubiera culpado por no ceder a sus deseos y hubiera dicho que simplemente fue a buscar lo que ella le negó.

-Anoche solo quería besar a una persona.

-Debiste hacerlo.

-Ok.- Y Lena la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la encimera. La besó, no con desesperación sino con intensidad, un beso cargado de todo aquello que no se atrevía a decir. Kara correspondió el beso y envolvió la cintura de Lena, eliminando el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

-Te extrañé anoche.

Lena no podía creer que fuera Kara quien lo había dicho.

-Yo también, pero podemos compensarlo hoy.

Con una fuerza que Kara desconocía, la tomó por los muslos y la sentó en la encimera.

-No podemos, Alex no tarda en despertar.

-Tu hermana salió muy temprano.

-¿En serio? ¿A dónde fue?

Lena se dio cuenta que no había preguntado.

-No se me ocurrió preguntarle, salió algo apresurada.

-Deben haberle llamado del trabajo.

-Entonces si Alex no está...- Lena deslizó su mano por el muslo, acariciando su piel hasta llegar a su entrepierna.- Señorita Danvers, no sabía que le gustara dormir sin ropa interior.

-De hecho duermo desnuda pero ya que teníamos visita, era mejor ponerme algo.

-Que dato tan interesante.

Llevó su mano un poco más arriba y acarició sus labios. Kara suspiró.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- Kara aparentó que lo estaba pensando.

-Tendrás que hacer méritos.

-Olvidé que te gusta hacerte la difícil.

Tomó sus muslos y separó sus piernas, se lamió los labios y se agachó para comersela.

Kara no pudo contener el fuerte gemido que escapó desde su garganta ante la primera lamida.

Alex avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, lo más probable es que Kara ya estuviera despierta. Justo cuando levantó la mano para tocar el timbre escuchó el grito. Rápidamente sacó su pistola y cuando iba a patear la puerta para abrirla, los gemidos más bajos y el nombre de Lena en la voz de su hermana llegaron a sus oídos.

Bajó el arma y se pasó una mano por el corto cabello. Tal vez debería regresar más tarde y asegurarse de llamar antes.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Kara Danvers?

-No, pero...

-¡Tiene un arma!- gritó el hombre, dejándose caer al piso.

-Mierda.- dijo Alex, guardando su pistola de nuevo.


	8. ¡Tiene un arma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Largo tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé y créanme que no es por falta de ganas, pero como ya expliqué en varios comentarios y un mensaje público, mi mamá tuvo un accidente y se fracturó un dedo. Pareciera algo simple pero tiene inmovilizada la mano izquierda y obviamente no puede hacer las cosas normalmente así que requiere de mucha ayuda.
> 
> El fic no está abandonado pero a veces no tengo tiempo o quedo muy cansada para escribir, así que tal vez vaya un poco más lento o con capítulos más cortos como este, que estaba planeado para ser un capítulo extra largo y con mucha acción.
> 
> Agradezco cada mensaje donde me piden que actualice ya que eso indica que les está gustando la historia, pero en verdad chicxs, en esta ocasión no es por falta de entusiasmo ni por olvido. La presión no funcionará. Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción, esta vez no pasó los tres controles de calidad o no publicaba hasta sabe Dios cuando. Ups!, tampoco puedo prometer actualización rápido, pero veamos que sale. Lo siento.
> 
>  
> 
> Y bueno, espero que disfruten lo que les traigo y recuerden no leer en lugares públicos ni cerca de gente curiosa como hermanxs, tíxs, primos o maestros, que nada más los van a antojar y a dejar con las ganas.
> 
> Besos a todxs

**Capítulo 8**

**¡Tiene un arma!**

Kara se aferró al borde de la encimera. Sentía la lengua de Lena apretarse contra su entrada, llevándola hasta el cielo y a punto de alcanzar el paraíso. Sus músculos estaban tan tensos que dolían. Le hubiera gustado tomar a Lena por el cabello y hundirla un poco más entre sus pliegues pero no estaba en condiciones de soltarse.

-¡Dios, Lena!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a la chica mirándola desde abajo. Fue demasiado sexy, la intensidad de esos ojos verdes que la observaban mientras su boca le daba placer. Sus oídos eran invadidos por el sonido de la mano de Lena frotando su clítoris rítmicamente. Se sintió un poco culpable, pues tenía varios días sin atender las necesidades de la joven.

Extrañaba el sabor de sus fluidos al llenar su boca y el color que adquiere su intimidad, pasando de un rosa pálido a un rojo intenso, necesitaba adentrarse en su apretado cuerpo.

El órgasmo llegó casi de sorpresa con aquellos pensamientos y gritó con fuerza su nombre. No logró contenerse como otras veces, en las que le procuraba no importunar a los vecinos y sobre todo a las pocas familias con niños en el edificio. Con suerte sus padres no irían a reclamar por los lascivos sonidos.

Sintió los dedos de Lena forzar un poco su entrada cuando la penetró a mitad del clímax, las contracciones de su vagina sensible provocaron un segundo orgasmo sin haber terminado el primero. Lena llevó su mano libre a la boca de la rubia y la cubrió para moderar sus exclamaciones sin mucho éxito . Siguió penetrándola con intensidad y Kara no pudo suprimir sus gemidos cuando Lena hizo seña de que guardara silencio.

-Ssshhhh. ¿Qué es eso?

¿Estaba loca? Lo que menos le importaba era poner atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera el placer que la invadía. Aunque no pudo evitar poner atención a lo que sonaba como una discusión justo afuera de su departamento.

Con el éxtasis aún recorriendo su cuerpo hizo lo posible por entender lo que decían, tal vez se tratara de algún vecino molesto por tener que escucharlas.

 

_-Tiene que estar mal de la cabeza para andar por la vida con una pistola en la mano._

_-Ya le dije que fue un error, soy policía del FBI._

 

-¡Es Alex!- dijo Kara asustada- Algo pasó. Se libró del agarre de Lena que aún estaba en su interior y casi cae cuando se bajó de la encimera. Rápidamente se equilibró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Lena la detuvo, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-Suéltame. Alex está en problemas.

-Estoy segura que con ese cuerpo los resolverías de inmediato, pero no creo que Alex quiera verte así.- dijo señalando su cuerpo.

-¡Mierda!- regresó apresurada a la cocina y se puso la ropa de Lena que encontró tirada en el suelo para salir de nuevo, sin fijarse que la pelinegra seguía desnuda en la sala.

-De verdad lo siento, no tiene nada que temer. Pero usted llegó en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Estás bien, Alex?

La pelirroja volteó y se encontró con su hermana parada en la entrada del departamento y también vio el trasero al aire de su cuñada, mientras corría a esconderse. Se puso totalmente roja y ocultó la cara entre sus manos. Ese día iba de mal en peor.

-¿Conoce a esta mujer? Tiene una arma y me apuntó con ella.

Kara miró a una y otro, confundida.

-No le apunté, estaba por guardarla cuando él llegó y preguntó si yo era Kara Danvers.

-No deberían permitirle a gente como usted andar por la vida con eso.

Kara notó el gesto involuntario en el rostro de Alex y supo que debía intervenir cuanto antes.

-Mi hermana y yo lamentamos mucho el incidente, por favor pase. Le prepararé un té para que le ayude con los nervios.

-Gracias señorita, se lo agradecería.

Los tres entraron, Kara fue a la cocina y hasta entonces fue consciente del desastre que ella y Lena habían dejado. Se preguntó dónde estaría la chica. Recogió su camisón y con el mismo limpio los rastros de su excitación, que habían quedado en la superficie de la encimera, justo antes de que Alex entrara.

-Supongo que lo mejor es que ese señor y yo estemos lo más lejos posible.

-¿Qué hacías con tu arma en el pasillo?

-Puuueeees… digamos que escuché que gritabas y reaccioné por instinto. Olvidé que ya no vives sola y como nunca te había encontrado con alguien…-Kara se ruborizó.- Como sea, el tipo exagera. Estaba por guardarla cuando preguntó por ti y me distraje.

-No todos los días te encuentras con una mujer armada en un pasillo. ¿Sabes para qué me busca?

Alex se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Ambas regresaron a la sala y Kara le entregó la taza al hombre.

-¿Quiere azúcar?- el individuo asintió- Mi hermana dice que usted preguntó por mí.

-¿Es usted Kara Danvers?

-Mmmm eso creo.- respondió con recelo.

-Bien, venimos a entregarle las compras que hizo hace unos días.

-¿Compras? Yo no… Aaah, deben ser las de Lena.- la rubia alzó la voz para llamarla y la chica salió de su habitación.

Alex se sintió incómoda después de haberla visto desnuda y hasta entonces notó que Kara traía puesta la ropa que la joven usaba antes de que se fuera. También notó que Kara traía la playera puesta al revés. Era más que obvio que las habían interrumpido. Se preguntó si el tipo que estaba sentado en el sillón también lo había notado o si el susto le había impedido poner atención al intercambio de su hermana y su cuñada. ¿Qué habría pasar si ella no hubiera estado? Sin querer ser le escapó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lena.

-Llegaron tus compras.

-¡Siiiiii! Por fin- gritó, dando brinquitos de emoción.

-Mi compañero está abajo, él puede ir entregando el pedido mientras yo me termino el té.

-¡Excelente! Los espero abajo.

-Te acompaño.- Alex salió tras ella.

-Voy con ustedes. Quédese cómodo.

Frente al edificio estaba una camioneta con el logo de la tienda. Tocaron a la ventanilla y el otro repartidor, más joven que el primero, bajó rápidamente para abrir las puertas traseras.

Alex se acercó y vio todas las cajas que llenaban el vehículo.

-¿Muchas entregas?

-Nah, solo ésta.

La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta.

Entre todos empezaron a descargar las cosas, llevándolas hasta el lobby del edificio.

-Ya sólo queda una última carga. Por favor señorita, revise que esté todo lo de la lista y si está de acuerdo firme de recibido en esta línea.

Lena leyó la lista mientras ellos descargaban un objeto grande, y plano, después lo que parecía unos largos postes, todo envuelto en hule espuma.

Alex se preguntó qué podría ser, aunque tenía una ligera intuición.

-Oh, ya terminaron, venía a ayudarles.- el hombre que se había quedado tomando el té apenas bajaba.

-Justo a tiempo para subir todo esto.- contestó Kara.

-Lo siento, pero nuestro servicio solo incluye la entrega hasta la entrada principal. Tengan excelente tarde.

-¿Qué? Ahora como subiremos todo esto.

-No tengo idea, yo solo subo por mis cosas y me voy.

-No puedes hacer eso, Alexandra.

-Claro que sí. De hecho yo sólo vine a eso y ya tuve suficiente con ese sujeto tan desagradable.

-Tienes que ayudarnos. ¿Por favor?

-¿Sabes? Es muy divertido cuando ruegas pero no es suficiente para convencerme.

-Está bien, ayúdanos y te consigo entradas para la obra de Harry Potter.

-No caeré, los boletos están agotados desde que salieron.

-No para mí. Podrías invitar a Sam.

Alex lo meditó un segundo.

-Me sorprende que no sepas cómo conseguir acceso a un antro pero puedas obtener boletos que se vendieron hace más de un año. Acepto.

-Eres despreciable.

-Sigue así y me voy.

-No lo harás, es Harry Potter.

-Cierto, además me amas.

-No.

-Si.

Lena las observaba intercambiar palabras, era como ver a dos niñas discutiendo.

-Bueno, basta. Empecemos con todos los objetos pequeños y ya veremos como hacemos con los más grandes.- cortó Alex.

-Lena y yo podemos subir con todo lo que quepa en el elevador, tú quédate aquí a acomodar y vigilar, mientras yo le ayudo a descargar y ella que lleve las cosas desde el pasillo al apartamento, regreso contigo y nosotras subimos más cosas al elevador. ¿Quedó claro?

-No mucho, pero si funciona para ti, funciona para mí.

-Aaaarrgghh, sólo ayúdame a subir cosas al elevador antes de que me arrepienta de haber pedido tu ayuda.

Alex rió por causar ese efecto en su hermana. Entre las tres cargaron el elevador con varias cajas.

Tuvieron que realizar numerosos viajes y recibieron miradas molestas de algunos vecinos que se veían obligados a esperar el elevador o usar otra vía, hasta llegar al objeto plano, que de ningún modo iba a entrar en el pequeño cubículo.

-¿Cómo vamos a subir esto?- preguntó Alex.

-La única posibilidad son las escaleras.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Vives hasta el cuarto piso y por lo que veo esta cosa pesa una tonelada.

-No seas exagerada, además no hay otra manera. Ya sólo falta esto.

-¿Por qué no lo sube tu novia? Ella lo compró- se quejó Alex, provocando la risa de Kara.

-Tú y yo somos más fuertes y no es mi novia.

Alex flexionó su brazo para mostrar sus músculos.

-Pensé que ya lo era. Estaban muy cariñosas cuando llegué.

-Aún no hemos hablado.

-Eso ya lo noté. ¿Se lo pedirás?.

-No estoy segura, nunca he hecho esto.

-No seas cobarde, aunque tal vez debas esperar un poco y planear algo especial. Puedo ayudarte.

-Alex, no…

-Yo soy la experta aquí, ¿recuerdas?

-Le pediste a Maggie que fuera tu novia a mitad de una balacera. Eso no tiene nada de romanticismo.

-Nuestras vidas corrían peligro. ¡Fue perfecto!

-Claro que no, fue espontáneo y estabas en pánico.

-Si hubiera muerto, habría pasado los últimos minutos de mi vida con ella.

Kara la golpeó con fuerza en el brazo.

-¡Auch! Ya no puedo cargar.

-No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de idioteces. Además tú y ella no eran compatibles.

-Pero nos amábamos- dijo entre triste y resignada.

-Lo siento mucho por hacerte recordar. subamos esto , le pediré a Lena que baje para que nos guíe por las escaleras.

-Todo sea por la casi cuñada.

-Eres imposible.

Después de varios intentos no lograron acomodar las bases de lo que fuera que Lena había comprado.

-Habrá que subirlas también por las escaleras.

-¡No!, eso significa subir y bajar más veces. Ya estoy exhausta.

-Podemos subirlos entre todas. Sólo es eso y tendrás tus boletos para El Legado Maldito.

-Supongo que estás consciente que te hubiera salido más barato contratar un servicio de mudanza, ¿verdad?

-Me regalan los boletos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nunca me has llevado al teatro? Eres una mala hermana.

-Ups, jamás lo había pensado. Te invitaré de ahora en adelante.

-Lo siento, apenas terminé de llevar todo al departamento. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lena en cuanto salió del ascensor

Kara le había mandado un mensaje para que bajara.

-Tenemos que subir esto, pero no entra en el elevador, ¿crees que puedas cargar uno de estos sin lastimarte?

Lena levantó uno de los postes sin problema.

-No pesa tanto, supongo que si.

-Bien, entonces podemos llevar tres y el cuarto lo subimos junto con esto- dijo señalando lo que fuera que estaba envuelto en el hule espuma.

-¿Vas a dejar esto aquí? Se ve frágil y alguien podría romperlo.- preguntó Alex

-Tú no te salvas de subir, confió en que nadie se la bastante tonto para romperlo cuando tiene etiquetas de "frágil" por todos lados.

Las tres iniciaron el ascenso hasta el cuarto piso, haciendo varias paradas en el camino para tomar aire y relajar los músculos. Cuando llegaron al piso de Kara, Alex se dejó caer en el último escalón.

-Levántate.- le ordenó la rubia golpeándola con el pie.

-No quiero, continúen sin mí.

-Eres muy dramática pero pésima para actuar. Levá sólo falta lo que sea que hay allá abajo. ¿Qué es, Lena?

-Es una sorpresa.- contestó Lena totalmente ruborizada

Alex se levantó con un brinco.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a subirlo pero promete que le tomarás video cuando lo vea.

-Hecho.-contestó la chica. Kara jamás la había visto tan apenada y su curiosidad creció.

-¿Qué no estabas muy cansada?

-Valdrá la pena, eso me da el impulso suficiente. Llama al elevador.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja.

-Bien, tal vez Alex pueda llevarse el último poste y entre tú y yo nos llevamos esto.- propuso Lena.

-Tú llévate el poste. Alex y yo nos llevamos esta cosa.

-No, esto es más pesado y no quiero abusar del favor de tu hermana. Tú y yo podemos.

-Son una parejita encantadora y se ven adorables discutiendo, pero podemos alternar. Cambiemos de lugar cada piso y así será menos pesado el trayecto.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Lena.- pero no somos…

-¡Ay! Ya me sé el cuento, ahora díselo a mis pobres oídos.

Lena la miró confundida, antes de captar la intención de su comentario.

-Sí, las escuché. Tuve que ser testigo de como mancillabas a mi inocente hermanita y no fue agradable. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?

-Alexandra, ya basta. Me avergüenzas.

Lena no sabía si se trataba de una broma o lo decía en serio. Ahora entendía lo que Kara había sentido con su madre y se prometió no volver a permitirlo.

-Lo siento, tengo hambre y no controlo mis emociones.- Se disculpó Alex

-Yo también tengo hambre, subamos esto. Ya quiero terminar.

-Oh, perdonen por interrumpirlas y no dejarlas acabar.

-¡Alexandra Danvers! No seas inmadura.- le reprendió Kara de nuevo.

Subir les costó más de lo que pensaron, entre el peso de la carga y el reducido espacio tardaron casi media hora en subir y otro rato más en pasarlo por la puerta.

-¡Por fin!. las tres se dejaron caer en los sillones, exhaustas.

-¡Necesito comida!- se quejó Kara

-No desayunaste nada.

-Pero apuesto a que tú sí.

-¡Aaaaaleeex!

-Estaba tomando café cuando me la encontré en la cocina. Eres una malpensada, Kara.

-Ajá sí. Te creeré que no lo dices en doble sentido.

-Hice hot cakes, pero ya deben estar fríos.- se levantó y fue a la cocina, tomó un trozo y se lo metió a la boca, escupiéndolo de inmediato.- Olvídenlo, busquemos otra cosa.

-Si alguna de ustedes propone ensalada, las mato.

-Yo quiero pollo frito o hamburguesas.

-¿Pedimos o vamos?- preguntó Lena

-Pedimos, no me quiero mover.

-Deberías darte un baño, hasta acá llega tu mal olor.

-Buena idea.- secundó Lena.

-¡Oye!

-Ni se les ocurra bañarse juntas o no saldrán nunca.

-Eres peor que una hermana adolescente. Haz algo productivo y pide la comida.

Alex tuvo que esforzarse por parar de reír antes de marcar.

-Listo, ¿quién va primero?- preguntó cuando colgó.

-¿Disparejo?- propuso Lena y se sintió infantil, se le pasó cuando vio que las hermanas se alistaron de inmediato.- ¡Gané!- gritó Lena y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?

-Tú lo necesitas más, todavía hueles a sexo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inmadura?

-No había podido hacerte burla jamás, solo estoy desahogándome después de que me traumaron. Oye, ¿eso es una tina de hidromasaje?

-Eso parece.

-Tú y tu novia están locas.

-Tienes envidia

-Bueno sí, un poco.

Kara rió y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Kara, ¿podrías venir?!- gritó Lena desde el baño.

La rubia fue antes de que Alex pudiera hacer algún comentario. Se encontró a la chica asomada por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dejé mi bata de baño en mi cuarto, ¿me la puedes traer?

-Ok, dame un minuto.- fue a su habitación y la encontró en la cama. Apenas llevaba unos días ahí y ya tenía todo desordenado. Encontró la bata en el piso.

Regresó al baño y tocó la puerta, Lena abrió de inmediato, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel y su cabello mojado tapaba parte de sus pechos pero sin alcanzar a cubrir los pequeños botones color café claro.

-Gracias por traerla, ¿me la das?. Ya empiezo a sentir frío.

Kara estiró la mano automáticamente pues su cerebro había hecho corto circuito.

Lena se asomó y cuando notó que Alex no podía verlas, le dió un pequeño beso a Kara en los labios. Después se puso la bata y se dirigió a su recámara.

La rubia tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Suspiró y entró para darse un baño rápido.

La comida llegó cuando Alex se estaba cambiando.

-Kara, come más despacio.- regañó Lena

-Tengo hambre.- contestó a medio masticar.

-No hables con la boca llena.

-Sólo te estaba respondiendo.

Lena bajó su mano y tomó la de Kara por debajo de la mesa. Ambas intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Por lo menos esperen a que me vaya.- reclamó la pelirroja

Kara apretó la mano de Lena para después soltarla.

La comida transcurrió tranquila entre conversación irrelevante. Finalmente Alex se fue no sin antes recordarle a Lena que tomara video de Kara cuando abriera el empaque misterioso y amenazar a Kara para tener sus boletos cuanto antes.

-Estoy agotada.- murmuró Lena con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Deberías dormir un rato.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Sólo limpio esto y te alcanzo

-¿No estás a gusto si no lo haces, cierto?

Kara negó con la cabeza

-Maniática.

-Desordenada.

-Ok, lo hacemos entre las dos y acabamos más rápido.

Eso le sorprendió a la mayor pero aceptó.

Cuando se fueron a la habitación de Kara, Lena iba arrastrando los pies, se dejó caer en la cama sin más y la rubia le quitó los zapatos y le desabrochó el pantalón.

-Hoy no, cariño. Estoy muy cansada.

-Boba.- contestó sonriendo, desabrochando también su brassiere.-¿Te lo dejas o te ayudo a quitártelo?

La morena solo se irguió un poco para sacarse los tirantes y quitarlo por debajo de su playera.

Kara la envolvió en la cobija y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Me puedo meter debajo, si quieres.

-Quédate así. Duerme.

Le dio un beso en la frente y como si se tratara de magia, Lena cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida de inmediato, consciente únicamente del peso del cuerpo junto a ella.


End file.
